The War Within
by Arrmaitee
Summary: NEW CH 11! SLASH! This saucy, romantic comedy involves an angsty, suicidal Harry whose love life gets completely revamped by a sexcrazed, manipulative red head. Will Ginny mastermind Harry’s seduction of his one true ferret? Does she have an agenda?
1. Harry's War

Greetings and welcome to _The War Within_! This is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fan fiction, and I am having a blast!

**SUMMARY:**

HP/DM SLASH! This saucy, romantic comedy involves an angsty, suicidal Harry whose love life gets completely revamped by a sex-crazed, manipulative red head. Will Ginny mastermind Harry's seduction of his one true ferret? Does she have her own agenda? Hmm, let's think...

**DISCLAIMERS:**

_The War Within_ is RATED R and includes HARRY/DRACO SLASH.

_The War Within_ contains spoilers from all five _Harry Potter_ books, including _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and various publishers, including but not limited to: Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made by this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**THE WAR WITHIN******

**by**

**_Arrmaitee_**

**CHAPTER 1: HARRY'S WAR**

The story begins on July 30, 1996, fifteen minutes before midnight, almost two months after the end of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

**GINNY – THE HOT DATE**

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, not really. But the smog in London was so thick that it just looked dark, and quite frankly, Ginny was storming! She took out a map of the city and scanned it for the fifth time, trying to find the location of the stupid Muggle pub at which she had agreed to meet her Muggle-born boyfriend. Dean Thomas told her to meet him at Ye Old Geezer Pub in London at 11:00 PM; she was now forty-five minutes late and she still didn't know where it was. He said something about it being near the Green Park Tube Station. Did he know how many green parks there were in London? How was she supposed to know which park he was referring to?

Ginny finally found the ramshackle joint located about five minutes from Buckingham Palace. She stormed into the pub and looked for a tall, black bloke with a goofy facial expression who said the word "cool" way too fucking much... It shouldn't be that difficult to find him because everyone in the pub was over sixty and...

"Cool!" a voice exclaimed.

There was her man. Ginny approached Dean at the bar. He was wearing a beat-up West Ham football jersey and faded jeans. How attractive. Did he want her to start salivating now or later? Well, this would have to do...

"Ginny," Dean said, glowing. "Did you get lost?"

Ginny glared at him. "No, I was just powdering my nose, and I lost track of time," she muttered facetiously.

"Cool," Dean replied. Ginny was about to give herself a full-frontal lobotomy.

"D'you want a beer?" he continued. Dean gazed at her adoringly. Ginny was wearing a black trench coat, but even all bundled up it was quite evident that she had blossomed over the summer. Her mousy hair was now vivid red. Her eyes were a captivating shade of brown. Her freckled skin was glowing. She was about three inches taller than Dean had last remembered, and her chest was... well... a lot more developed, too.

Ginny took off her trench coat and handed it to Dean. He gasped. She was wearing a hot pink, latex, body-hugging, strapless dress and a pair of matching platform shoes. _Yes, Ginny had definitely grown up! _

"Why don't we go back to your place," she replied devilishly.

Dean blushed severely. "Don't you... uh... want to... have a drink and... uh... get to know me better?" he stammered.

"Not really," she replied. This conversation was going nowhere...

"But... don't you want me to... uh... sketch you on a bar napkin?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hey, excuse me," she called to the barman, handing him her fake ID. "Can I have a double shot of whiskey?" The barman nodded. Ginny looked back over at her hot date, rather annoyed. "Make it a triple..."

The barman took one look at the sexy redhead and her daft date and stated, "Sweetheart, it's on the house."

Ginny looked up at the clock. It was 11:59 PM. It was almost Harry's birthday. Hopefully, he was having a better time than she was...

**HARRY – HARRY'S WAR**

11:59 PM. Harry was sitting on his bed in Dudley's second bedroom. He stared at his clock impatiently. 'How much longer was he going to have to wait?' he wondered. 30 more seconds... 20 seconds... This was taking forever! 8 seconds... 6... 3½... 1... Then it was over. He was sixteen-years-old. Again...

Well no, it was not as if Harry had ever turned sixteen before. But quite frankly, he had thought a lot about it. Sixteen...

And then it happened. It started like a grain of sand lodged inside of a massive oyster... irritating it... infuriating it... gnawing at its core. The feeling ate at his gut and then it crept slowly up into his spine. Harry knew what was going to happen. He tried to repress it. Boys always try to repress these things. But the gnawing sensation continued as it crept up his neck, crawled inside his head and then oozed out of his right eye.

A tear. A solitary tear. It stemmed from a dull ache that throbbed inside. Why was he so upset?

Harry had wept for days over his Godfather's death, but that was almost two months ago. He had finished grieving... hadn't he?

Or was it the fact that he had finally lost Cho? Oh please, he knew _that_ wasn't it.

Well, maybe it was the fact that he was marked... a marked man... destined to die at the hand of Voldemort, or to live his life knowing that he had murdered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No... he knew that wasn't it either.

Harry understood what was bothering him. He had tasted the sadness... the emptiness... for some time. But it was easier for him to hide in his accomplishments than to face his fears... his vulnerabilities.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to blink them back. He did not want to wake the Dursleys._ HE DID NOT WANT TO WAKE THE DURSLEYS!_ What would Dudley say if he saw him like this? 'Ooh, Boo-Fucking-Hoo! Is ickle Harrykins upset? What a crybaby!' The thought made him cringe. He needed to snap out of this dark mood. It was his birthday. He was supposed to be happy...

Harry looked at his tear-stained reflection in the mirror. Where was his strength? Where was his bravery now? If he could defeat the Basilisk... if he could duel with the Dark Lord... then why couldn't he control his _own_ demons? He was a Gryffindor! He was The Boy Who Lived! Why was he dying inside? Of course he knew...

Harry never had a childhood. When he was fifteen months old, his parents were murdered by Voldemort, and he was dumped by Dumbledore on his Aunt Petunia's doorstep to be raised like a caged animal, locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, so that no one would know the Dursleys' dirty little secret. All those years of being hidden, Harry had just one wish, to grow up, so that he could finally leave this horrible house on Privet Drive and start a life of his own.

But now he was sixteen; he_ was_ grown up. And those tears... they were shed in mourning for the childhood that he had never had. For the years that he never spent laughing. For the days where he clutched a stuffed animal close to his heart and pretended that it was his mother holding him... rocking him to sleep.

Harry was devastated. He felt like a charlatan... a fraud! The Wizarding World viewed him as a mythical hero - The Boy Who Lived - but in truth, he felt like a failure. Yes, he had defeated the Basilisk... Yes, he had dueled with the Dark Lord. But he was also responsible for the death of his parents... the death of Sirius... the death of Cedric… And he had endangered the lives of all of his close friends less than two months ago because he was too proud to apologize to Snape and continue studying Occlumency!

Harry looked around the room. Why was he always alone at number four, Privet Drive? Well, his friends were probably having a grand ol' time without him...

**GINNY – THE HOT DATE (PART DEUX) **

Ginny ordered herself another double shot... Her date was going so badly that she even considered hitting on the barman for a laugh.

"Hold still," Dean whispered, finishing his elaborate sketch of Ginny. She glanced at her amateur portrait on the bar napkin – she looked like a frigid shrew! This was ridiculous! She didn't come all the way to London in order to pose for bar art! Ginny turned to Dean, who was still nursing his second beer.

"Down it," she ordered. He looked at her oddly for a moment, then complied. Ginny then leaned over and kissed him on his left cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain in her wake. He blushed.

"Good," she cooed. "Let's go..."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"To your place. Are your parents home?" she asked seductively.

"No... they... uh..." Dean stammered.

"Great, we can use their bedroom," Ginny purred.

"WHAT?"

"Fine, we'll use_ your_ bedroom... whatever... let's go..."

Ginny grabbed the spineless git and led him toward the door.

"Ginny," Dean whispered nervously. "I've... never done this before..."

"Virgins," Ginny muttered to her herself. _Why did she even bother? _

Ginny looked back at her uneasy boyfriend. She grabbed his hand tenderly and held it for a moment to assuage his fears.

"Trust me, Dean, I know what I'm doing..."

**HARRY – HARRY'S WAR (PART DEUX) **

Harry gazed back at his solitary tear stained reflection in the mirror. He so desperately needed someone to be there that he imagined Cho standing at his side... stroking his unruly raven hair... dabbing away his tears. But she wasn't really there... she never was...

Harry wondered why he ever decided to date Cho. He knew he would always be second to Cedric... Did he pursue her so that she would reject him? Did he _need_ to be rejected? Would her rejection atone for his guilt about Cedric's death? But that wasn't the only reason that he felt guilty about their 'relationship.'

Harry knew he had used Cho. She was a fake girlfriend... a waystation... a gaystation... so that he could preserve his heterosexual facade. She bore the brunt of his fears about his true identity... and she didn't deserve to be treated like that. Hadn't she suffered enough?

Harry knew that his charade could not last forever. The thought that he was 'queer' was terrifying and obscene, but it was time for him to bear his own albatross. Harry was now sixteen-years-old... on the cusp of manhood. It was time to muster the courage to fight this terrifying war within.

**GINNY - THE HOT DATE (PART TROIS) **

Ginny walked into Dean's parents' bedroom and surveyed her prey. Dean was tied up naked to his parents' four poster bed; he stared at her, horrified. Ginny dimmed the lights. Hee hee hee...

**HARRY – HARRY'S WAR (PART TROIS) **

There was a rapping at Harry's window. Harry looked outside and saw Hedwig's beak pressed up against the glass. He slid open the window. Hedwig flew in. She was carrying a package for him.

Hedwig immediately landed on Harry's shoulder and wiped away his remaining tears with her wing. She didn't even demand any Owl Treats. Harry faked a smile. He really wanted to smile. He had Hedwig. He wasn't completely alone.

And then he noticed the package sitting over on his chest. Harry ripped off the packaging, uncovering a silver box. He took the lid off and looked inside. The box was so full of mist that Harry could not peer in. Harry reached in and clasped his hands around a bowl which was filled with a viscous fluid. It was a Pensieve.

Harry grinned, already feeling better. He had always wanted one of these. But something was wrong; he was filled with a dread that he couldn't explain. Harry had to read the card. Trembling, he opened it...

**_Harry –_**

****

**_Happy birthday! You're sixteen - a grown man. James and Lily would have been so very proud._**

****

**_Harry, I know that I haven't been there for you for most of your life, and it pains me to think that I have only known you as a young adult - that I couldn't watch you grow up. _**

****

**_But I want you to know that the last two years have been some of the happiest moments for me. You've added meaning to my life, and you've given me a reason and a will to live. _**

**_Sirius_**

Harry stared blankly at the card. He was devastated. Sirius must have written this a long time ago. Before... Harry braced himself as an avalanche of feelings crushed him. He wanted to scream but he was so anguished that he couldn't even utter a sound. He had failed Sirius. It was _his fault_ Sirius had died. And now he, too, would die... a marked man... a scared, scarred little boy... an orphan... all alone.

**DEAN – THE AFTERGLOW**

Harry wasn't the only bloke left all alone. Dean surveyed his parents' dimly lit bedroom, looking for his girlfriend.

"Ginny? Ginny?" There was no answer.

"I'M SORRY!" Still no answer.

"Ginny, my parents will be home soon..."

Suddenly, Dean noticed a red lipstick print that Ginny left for his parents on their bedroom vanity.

"Ginny, aren't you gonna untie me? Can I at least have my clothes?"

Still no answer.

"Ginny? Call me!!!"

**HARRY – THE MORNING AFTER**

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice echoed in the distance. Harry woke up with a jolt. It was still July 31st. He looked around rather annoyed. Where were his glasses? Everything was a blur. Harry scrounged around the bed looking for them, accidentally stubbing his little toe on the bedpost. "Damn bedpost..."

"Boy, get down here and do the dishes! NOW!" Uncle Vernon roared.

Harry still couldn't find his glasses. Hedwig hooted repeatedly from inside her cage, pointing her wing to a pair of glasses lying folded at the foot of his bed. Harry smirked. That was helpful. He could barely even see her. Why didn't he speak owl tongue?

"And shut up that bloody pigeon!"

Harry finally found his glasses and glanced at himself in the full length mirror. He looked like shit. Absolute shit. Whatever. Harry threw on his jeans and limped downstairs. "Happy birthday to me," he muttered under his breath. The light poured in from the outside, illuminating the otherwise dim kitchen. It was bright. Harry squinted. He must have overslept. The Dursleys had already eaten breakfast.

"What time is it?" Harry asked his Aunt.

Snarling, she picked up a dishrag. "It's time for you to do your chores."

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry. She could tell that he had been upset... very upset. That he had been suffering. Harry glared back with his brilliant green eyes. For one second, a look of terror flashed across her face as she looked at Harry and saw her dead sister staring back at her.

Aunt Petunia had never told Harry why she truly loathed his mother. Yes, Lily was always the pretty one... Daddy's favorite... and of course, she received that bloody letter from Hogwarts. But there was more... Petunia had always envied her sister's 'abnormality.' Lily Evans Potter had never settled. She had taken risks. True, they had cost her her life. But Lily had lived. She had had the audacity to live.

And now, Petunia was frightened by the look in her nephew's piercing green eyes because it reminded her that she had settled. For Vernon. For this cookie-cutter house on Privet Drive. For their suburban life. For the world of mundaneness that she heretofore craved.

In that split second, Petunia actually wanted to touch Harry. She saw the desperation in his eyes. She lifted her hand to reach out to him. But no... she couldn't. No... she was too proud. She would do no such thing. Not for the son of that... Aunt Petunia quickly thrust the dishrag into Harry's hands and broke eye contact, turning toward the door.

"I... I have gardening to do." She left the room abruptly.

**DRACO – THE VISIT**

Draco Malfoy had his own demons. He was a Malfoy. A Slytherin. A Legacy. The only heir to a Multimillion Galleon estate. There were expectations, of course. He was expected to marry a woman of pure blood. She had to be from the 'right family.' She had to be worthy of his name. They must sire an heir. A boy... just like him... to carry on the Malfoy name. He must settle for nothing less. He must be worthy of his father. He must be worthy of his family name. He must banish those other thoughts...

Draco looked across the icy waters of the North Sea. Shivering, he glanced at his watch. It was already 3:00 PM on July 31st. The trip was taking forever! What kind of cheap Muggle yacht did his father buy, anyway? The sea was so murky, he couldn't even admire his own reflection! What was he supposed to do? Meditate? Annoyed, Draco glanced over at his mother. She was standing on the deck, obviously nervous... Azkaban Fortress was only a few minutes away.

Draco had never visited Azkaban. He had read a lot about it... out of morbid curiosity. But the thought that _his_ father, Lucius Malfoy, was being held there like a common criminal was unconscionable!

Narcissa grabbed her son's hand as the yacht approached a small island. Draco shoved her away. What was she thinking? He had turned sixteen in April! He didn't need to be coddled! It was _only_ Azkaban...

Finally, the island came into view. From the yacht, it resembled the Isle of Skye, complete with rugged mountains and enveloped in fog. Draco was relieved. Azkaban wasn't terrifying after all. He definitely could handle this.

The yacht docked on the small, rickety pier, and Draco followed his mother down a cobblestone path to the entrance of the prison. There was a very high, steel door. Draco grabbed onto the handle to open it. It was locked. He took out his wand. Draco loved his 12 1/4", swishy, malacca wand with a dragon's heartstring at its core.

"_Alohomora! _" Draco bellowed triumphantly. It was still locked. Damn...

Suddenly, a white, snowy owl soared out of nowhere toward Draco, dropping a large parchment envelope at his feet. The owl turned and zoomed off into the distance. Draco ripped open the envelope and read the enclosed letter. Double damn... He forgot about the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Fortunately, this was only his first offense (or so they thought). He would have to be more careful.

Draco decided to use primitive Muggle methods of getting the prison door open instead. "Hello!" he cried. No answer. "Knock knock," he mumbled sarcastically. Still no answer. Draco tried kicking the door, but there was no response. Fuming, he turned and saw his mother snooping around. Then he noticed something bizarre. An old shoe was hidden under one of the hedges. Maybe if he threw it over the prison wall, it would attract some attention? Narcissa had noticed the shoe as well, and they both grabbed it at the same moment.

Suddenly, Draco felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet left the ground. He and his mother were being pulled upward in a howl of wind and swirling color. Draco was dizzy... nauseated. Where was he going? He wasn't afraid! No, he was too old to be afraid! Then suddenly his feet slammed into the ground. Damn portkey... that hurt! Draco looked around in a terrified yet dignified manner.

Draco froze. This place was a horror! Bodies decomposed everywhere. People rotted in filthy cells. The stench was unbearable. His soul was slowly sinking into the miasma of death.

"Father!" Draco cried. He ran toward a cell in the northwest corner of the fortress. Lucius Malfoy did not look dignified anymore. He face was gaunt, his bones exposed; parasites were gnawing at his flesh. Draco was mortified. Where were the guards? Then he saw one approach.

Psychic vampires. Draco had read about them in _The Daily Prophet_. When the dementors had fled Azkaban, the Ministry replaced them with these emotional parasites. These creatures did not drink blood... they sucked the marrow out of one's soul. Minister Fudge had apparently met with a coven of them in Bulgaria during the search for Bertha Jorkins. After the dementors joined Voldemort, these vampires agreed to guard Azkaban Fortress in exchange for the right to drain the life out of all who were imprisoned there. Dumbledore, of course, thought this was a horrible idea – which meant that Fudge had to implement it. And so, the vampires arrived in Azkaban in June, along with Lucius Malfoy and the other captured Death Eaters.

Draco was horrified when he saw his father. He clung onto his mother's arm despite his pride. He couldn't bear to see Lucius like this. His father... would die here.

Lucius wore a stoic expression. He gazed at his son. Their eyes met for a few moments. Finally, Lucius cleared his throat.

"Draco."

"F-F-F-Father?"

"You know what you have to do."

**HARRY – BIRTHDAY GREETINGS**

It was 5:00 PM. Harry was still doing his chores when the phone rang. He looked around. No one was in the house. Aunt Petunia was probably out gardening, Big D was probably 'having tea' with his fellow thugs, and Uncle Vernon... well fortunately, he was out.

Harry answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Dursley residence?"

Still no answer. Perturbed, Harry was about to hang up when he heard...

"Blimey, you're supposed to speak into_ that_ end?"

Harry grinned. It was Ron.

"Harry! Happy birthday, mate!" There was a shuffle on the other end. Hermione wrestled Ron for the phone.

"HARRRRRRRRY!" Hermione exclaimed. "Happy birthday! Oh, how _are_ you? We miss you so much! We've _got_ to get you out of there! _Let go, Ron..._ Have you been doing advanced preparation for your N.E.W.T.s? I'm already putting in three hours a day. _Ron, don't give me that look... _They're only twenty-two months away! _Ron, let go of the phone... _Erm... Harry, you won't believe what is going on!"

Harry was very excited. His problems melted away at the sound of his best friends' voices.

"Tell me!"

"We can't. Dumbledore made us _swear_ we wouldn't."

Harry frowned. Somehow he should have known_ that_ was coming. Harry heard Ron wrestle the phone back from Hermione.

"Harry, we _can_ tell you one thing," Ron warned. "You have to be very careful, mate. You're in grave danger."

"Let me guess, did you notice the Grim in your Earl Grey?" Harry smirked.

Harry heard a struggle as Hermione yanked the phone back from Ron. "Harry, be serious," Hermione retorted. "We're _really_ worried..."

Suddenly, Uncle Vernon stormed in. "BOY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU! GET OFF THAT BLOODY PHONE THIS INSTANT! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER ANSWER THE TELEPHONE! WHAT WOULD OUR NEIGHBORS THINK? WHAT IF MY SISTER CALLED?"

"I gotta go," Harry groaned.

"Wait," Hermione replied. "You're going to be picked up tomorrow morning. Be ready." She hung up.

Harry grinned as he hung up the receiver. He was finally going home.

**HARRY – THE CHALLENGE**

By 7:00 PM, Harry had finished packing his most precious belongings. Suddenly, there was a rapping at his window. Harry opened it and Pig flew in, bearing gifts. Pig dumped Harry's gifts on his bed, raided Hedwig's stash of Owl Treats, and then flew off...

Excited, Harry unwrapped the first gift. It was a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione. Figures.

Well, maybe the next one would be more interesting. Harry tore off the wrapping of Ron's gift. It was at Official Chudley Cannons Tea Kettle. Oh joy... Well, maybe the last one...

Harry unwrapped Ginny's gift. It was a magazine called _PlayBloke_. Harry flipped through; it boasted articles about the 1933 Muggle Massacre and "Fifty Ways to Treat Your Hippogriff Right!" It was bizarre. Then Harry noticed several layouts of scantly clad, barely legal witches posing with brooms and wands in _unique, colorful poses_. The centerfold, Annabelle Wong, posed erotically with a racing broom.

The caption read: "**Let me ride _your_ broomstick, Big Boy! **_XOXO, Annabelle._"

Annabelle winked at Harry; he turned three shades of red and quickly flipped the page. The pages were sticky. OH - MY - GOD!!! YUCK!!! As Harry dropped the magazine, a card fell out of it onto his bed.

**_Harry,_**

****

**_Happy Birthday! This was a family heirloom!   
Ron christened it himself! Enjoy... _**

****

**_Love,   
Ginny_**

Five showers later, Harry returned to his bedroom. After fumigating the room with Lysol, Harry put on thick leather gloves in case he received any more 'gifts.' There was another rapping at his window. 'Oh God, what could that be?' he wondered. He turned to Hedwig, who was dozing in her cage. Was Pig back again? Harry peered through the window, but didn't see anything. He opened the windowpane carefully. Suddenly, a large, black raven swooped in carrying a scroll. A raven?

Was this another gift? Harry looked at the raven curiously. It glared back, as if to suggest that he was a filthy, stinking cretin. It must be the marks from his O.W.L.s. Harry expected that History of Magic and Potions didn't go too well. So much for becoming an Auror...

Harry took off his gloves and quickly untied the scroll from the bird's leg. The raven watched him suspiciously. Harry was about to open the scroll but decided against it. He didn't want to give the raven the luxury of squawking 'nevermore' once he read that he had failed all of his O.W.L.s. The raven suddenly ruffled its feathers and flew away. Harry opened the scroll.

**_Potter_**

****

**_I hereby challenge you to a Wizard's Duel.   
Midnight, September Second.   
Meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower.   
Come alone. _**

****

**_Malfoy_**

Harry snickered. Was Malfoy kidding? The last time he challenged Harry to a Wizard's Duel was in October of their first year at Hogwarts, and the bloody coward didn't even show up! What would Malfoy do now... transform into the amazing bouncing ferret and bite him? Harry should get a rabies shot, just in case.

Suddenly, the scroll self-destructed and became a pile of ash. Harry swallowed hard; Malfoy obviously wasn't kidding...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note: **You know you've hit rock bottom when the highlight of your sixteenth birthday is a love letter from Malfoy... But fortunately for Harry, he'll get his own private rendezvous with the flaming ferret in Chapter 2. Hee hee hee...

**Please review!**


	2. Rendezvous with Malfoy

**CHAPTER 2: RENDEZVOUS WITH MALFOY******

**HARRY – EXIT STRATEGY**

It was August 1st. Harry woke up after a long night's sleep, excited to be leaving Surrey. For the first time in weeks, he was not assaulted by nightmares. Sunlight streamed into the room. Harry cocked his ears. Where were the Dursleys? He hadn't heard them all morning. That was odd. He grabbed his glasses (this time strategically placed on his dresser) and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He still looked like shit. Well, at least he felt better.

Moments later, there was a loud crash downstairs. Harry bolted out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Tonks had knocked down the Dursleys' front door. So much for a smooth landing! The Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

Tonks entered first, boasting nineteen facial piercings, a pig's nose and strawberry blonde highlights. Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher and Remus 'Moony' Lupin arrived next. Then came Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. Mad-eye scanned Harry suspiciously (making sure that it was actually him), and then walked onto the porch to wait for the signal that it was safe for them to leave.

Harry waited for 'Snuffles' to arrive. He knew that his Godfather was dead, but secretly he stared at the doorway, hoping that somehow Sirius would walk into the frontroom and... Harry blinked back tears. He didn't know what he would do if the Order took him back to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He couldn't bear to go back to the House of Black. At least, not right now...

Suddenly, Mad-Eye rushed back inside the house and pointed to the main window. There were green sparks in the distance. It was time.

**DRACO – PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT**

10:00 AM. Draco was standing in the parlor of Malfoy Mansion in Wiltshire, England. He was ready. There were nine house elves lined up in front of him, all standing in a row. This was going to be fun! Draco loved practicing wizardry on house elves, and it was especially important now that he had to duel with scarface in September. Malfoy grinned, knowing that the wards protecting Malfoy Manor would prevent detection of his underage use of magic.

"_Stupefy!_" Draco shouted. His blast nailed one of the house elves in the chest. "_Expelliarmus!_" Another one went airborne. "_Tarantallegra!_" "_Rictusempra!_" "_Finite Incantatum!_" House elves were flying all over the parlor. Damn, he was good!

Draco pulled out a tattered S.P.E.W. badge from his pocket. In small print, it read, "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Draco snickered. Stupid mudblood bitch. As if he would join Hermione's wretched fanclub. It's too bad the Mudblood wasn't here for him to practice on. Then again, she was so ugly she'd probably scare away the house elves.

Draco pinned the S.P.E.W. badge onto his robe and resumed his practice. "_Crucio!_" he cried. A house elf fell to the floor and twitched with uncontrollable pain. That was his tribute to the Muggle-born shrew, he mused. Suddenly, a familiar raven flew into the parlor.

"Did he get the scroll?" Draco enquired. The raven nodded, transforming instantly back into Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Master will be proud," she cooed.

Draco returned to practicing his spells. "_Incendio!_" A house elf was set on fire. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" Another one was stunned mid-escape.

Bellatrix cleared her throat. "Why don't I help you..."

Bellatrix scanned the room full of cowering house elves, focusing her eyes on a scrawny one trembling in the corner.

"Now raise your wand and repeat after me."

Draco raised his glistening Malacca wand, awaiting further instruction.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as the invisible curse soared through the air. The curse killed the house elf instantly; his corpse bore an expression of absolute terror.

The other house elves panicked and started running hysterically out of the parlor. One elf, however, was so terrified that it froze in its tracks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Now it's your turn," Bellatrix cackled.

Draco swallowed hard and, shaking, lifted his wand.

**HARRY – BACK AT THE BURROW**

Harry and his escorts flew over the village of Ottery St. Catchpole late in the afternoon. Moody had cast the Disillusionment Charm on all of them so that Muggles wouldn't see them flying in the daylight. Finally, they arrived at the Burrow. Harry opened the door and entered the house. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!"

Hermione nearly pounced on him. After several failed attempts, Ron finally pried her off of him and then gave Harry a big hug. Hermione stepped back, suddenly quite concerned about Harry. He looked gaunt and malnourished.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked. "Did those _people_ starve you? That's criminal neglect, you know... under Muggle Common Law. We read _all about it_ when I took Muggle Studies..."

Harry smiled. He was feeling better now. He had really missed his friends.

"He just needs a good ham and chicken sandwich," claimed a voice from the kitchen. It was Mrs. Weasley. "Harry dear, come into the kitchen and have something to eat. I have such good news!" She gave Harry a hug. "Our Ginny's a Gryffindor Prefect! I still can't believe it... Five Prefects in the family! She just received the owl this morning!"

"That's brilliant," Harry replied, feigning enthusiasm. Mrs. Weasley beamed.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at their scrubbed wooden table. Fred and George were sitting at the table. Harry knew that he _was_ happy for Ginny... But for Christ's Sake! Did every God Damn Weasley have to be a Prefect (the twins notwithstanding)? Harry exchanged looks with Fred and George. They obviously felt the same way. Harry needed to change the topic, quick...

"So how's your joke shop?" Harry asked the twins. Last he heard from Ron, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was doing quite well.

"Business is fantastic!" George exclaimed. "Zonko's has been licensing some of our belch powder and ton-tongue toffees for their Hogsmeade shop!"

"Yeah," Fred added. "And we are doing so well in Diagon Alley that we might drive Gambol and Japes out of business!"

Harry smiled. It was about time something good happened for the twins.

"Then what're you doing now? It looks like you're... studying?" Harry asked.

"Blimey, now that Dumbledore's back, we promised Mum that we'd take our N.E.W.T.s to graduate," George grumbled. Mrs. Weasley glared back lovingly. Despite her former concerns about their questionable career path, she loved her twins and was very proud of their success. But she still seemed a bit more excited that Ginny was a Prefect.

Harry wolfed down his meal and walked upstairs, absolutely exhausted. He bumped into Ginny in the stairwell. She smirked mischievously. Ginny had definitely matured over the summer. And damnit, she knew exactly where to place that Prefect badge so that everybody would notice her cleavage.

"Harry, I have something for you," Ginny purred, handing him a scroll that looked a bit like a family tree.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just the genealogy of your birthday gift! It turns out that your issue of _PlayBloke_ was initially purchased by Charlie... used by Bill... then passed down to Fred... then to George... and finally inherited by Ron! So it truly bears the _Weasley Family Crust_!"

Fifteen showers later, Harry continued his ascent to Ron's bedroom on the top floor. He waited in Ron's empty room for a few minutes until his best mate arrived.

"You know, Harry," Ron remarked, "The Burrow isn't completely safe. Mum said the Order will remain here to protect us until we leave for Diagon Alley on the 31st." As Ron entered the room, he accidentally tripped over his threadbare Chudley Cannons bedspread and tumbled onto the floor. Harry had to refrain from laughing. Ron blushed. He stood up, walked over to his bed, and peered underneath it... obviously looking for something.

"Why aren't we at the House of Black?" Harry asked. He was relieved not to be there, but curious nonetheless.

"Dumbledore's orders," Hermione replied, entering the room with Ginny.

"Hey mate, I need to talk to you... about Cho," Ron remarked, turning to face him. Harry froze. This wasn't really happening.

"She owl'd you over the summer, you know," Ron continued. "I guess she thought you were staying here."

"Well..." Hermione and Ginny simultaneously cooed with bated breath.

Ron handed Harry a scroll, which was sitting on top of his desk. Harry really did not want to open it, _especially_ in front of them. Harry blushed. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well?" Hermione pleaded. Harry finally gave in and opened the scroll.

**_Harry,_**

****

**_I'm really upset. I have to talk to you... about us. _**

**_Let me know where you are._**

****

**_Cho_**

Harry swallowed hard. This was the last thing he needed right now. If only his friends knew the truth.

Ginny scanned the scroll. "Let me guess, Michael Corner probably dumped her."

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Ron walked over to Harry and whispered, "Blimey Harry, I know you miss Cho but... have you been raiding my magazine collection?" Ron grinned from ear to ear. "I mean... my best issue is missing..."

Harry glared at Ginny; he really needed another shower. Ginny smirked mischievously.

**GINNY – THE BEST ISSUE**

Truth be told, Ginny had put a lot of thought into Harry's birthday gift. Initially, she planned to send him her copy of _Inches_, but somehow she thought he might not appreciate it... yet. So the poor, confused bloke got Ron's 'best issue' instead...

**DRACO – VENGEANCE IS MINE**

It was the Witching Hour. Midnight, September 2nd. Draco Malfoy stood atop the Astronomy Tower, triumphing over the sniveling, Muggle-loving Potter. Harry was defeated. Broken. Cowering on the Astronomy Tower floor.

"Draco please!" Harry reached out and clasped his hands around Draco's ankle, begging him for mercy. Draco kicked the half-blood swine away.

"Dumbledore can't save you now," Draco grinned. It was almost time.

Harry pleaded for mercy. His face bloodied. His cheap, fiberboard wand snapped in two.

"You didn't show my father mercy," Draco responded coldly. He lifted his wand, ready to recite those two immortal words. He had practiced them for several weeks... and now vengeance would be his. He would avenge his father. He would be worthy of his family name.

Draco lifted his wand. Potter cowered in fear. Just like the house elf. Draco admired his reflection in Potter's terrified green eyes. He was going to do it. He waved his wand. A raven nodded in the background. Time stood still.

"_Avada Ke... _" Draco froze... mesmerized by those haunting green eyes.

Draco woke up abruptly. It was only August 31. Just before 5:00 AM. Damn!

Draco wasn't sleeping well. Why was he always dreaming about his duel with Potter? Why couldn't scarface just die? Famous Harry Potter. Just the sound of that name made his blood congeal.

Draco looked around his master bedroom. He would have to leave for Diagon Alley in two hours. A Muggle-Mobile (some call it a Rolls Royce) would pick him up at that time.

Draco yawned, rubbed his eyes, and then pranced in front of the full-length mirror. He was so bloody hot... and he knew it. The porcelain look was in this year, and he worked out all summer to have the body to match. And now he even had a mullet! _Witch Weekly_ declared this hairstyle the latest in retro Muggle-trash chic - 'Business in the front, party in the back.' It was perfect! Damn... he was irresistible! _How could anyone not want to shag him? _

Draco couldn't wait to see the looks on the Slytherin girls' faces when he arrived at King's Cross Station tomorrow morning. He could picture them now. Millicent would be flustered. Pansy would have a heart attack. He, of course, would grin – flashing his perfect Malfoy smile. A Pureblood first year would surely faint. And then he would just prance away... Okay, so he had a flair for the dramatic, but...

But he knew something had to happen soon. He _desperately_ needed a girlfriend. Time was running out. People might start talking. He should have been dating someone last year. His father lost his virginity during his 5th year at Hogwarts. Draco knew that he was running late. His friends must have also noticed. Would they start talking? Were they already talking? But who should he pick? Who was worthy of his greatness? Pansy had already owled him five times this summer asking him who he was taking to the Halloween Ball in October. Christ, it's only August!

A fly buzzed into the room. Agitated, Draco swiftly picked up his wand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" There was a flash of green light and a rushing sound. The fly dropped to the floor... dead.

**HARRY – RENDEZVOUS WITH MALFOY**

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys arrived at Diagon Alley on the morning of August 31. Mrs. Weasley immediately went to Flourish & Blotts to buy all of the kids' schoolbooks. Fred and George left to reopen their shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ginny went snooping around The Apothecary. Ron and Hermione headed over to The Leaky Cauldron for a few butterbeers. Harry wandered off alone.

Harry strolled down the Alley, past Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and finally walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry knew that he already owned a Firebolt, but that did not mean that he wouldn't want to purchase some useless merchandise to go along with it.

Today, Harry's eyes focused on the Official Firebolt Coffee Mug. Okay, so Harry didn't drink coffee - but he could collect the entire set! Harry admired the blue ceramic mug. A magical Firebolt swooshed around it as it was held up to the light. Well, this was a bit tacky. But it might match his new Chudley Cannons Tea Kettle... Hmm, maybe not... Should he buy the Official Firebolt Bath Towel instead? It came with two matching wash cloths. What would his friends think?

Harry was about to put the ceramic mug back on the shelf when a very attractive bloke with white-blonde hair, murky grey eyes, and a pale pointed face walked out of the back room carrying a Firebolt. It was Draco Malfoy... and did he have a mullet?

Harry and Draco immediately locked eyes. A chill ran down Harry's spine. He despised Malfoy. Malfoy didn't blink. Neither did Harry. Malfoy's cold grey eyes didn't look as daunting as in years past. They suddenly looked unnerved... almost vulnerable. Harry was winning. He would finally break Malfoy. He would shatter him like broken glass. Wait, where was the coffee mug?

Harry quickly glanced down at the shattered mug on the floor. Draco smirked and walked up to the cashier.

"See you at the Tower," Draco remarked. Then he exited, proudly brandishing his new Firebolt.

**DRACO – RENDEZVOUS WITH POTTER**

Draco Malfoy always wanted a Firebolt. His father never bought him one because Lucius said he'd have to wait until he beat Potter at Quidditch. But now that his father was indisposed and Draco was the man of the manor, some things were about to change.

Draco walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and asked the clerk where the new Firebolts were. She pointed to the back room. Draco strolled over and pulled a brand new Firebolt off of the shelf. It was the last one left, and it cost 1500 Galleons. Chump change. It was perfect. This broom was worth more than the entire Weasley estate! He couldn't wait to open the packaging and try it out! But what would he do with his Nimbus 2001? Maybe he'd give it to the St. Mungo's charity, but then again... Weasley Sr. would probably end up buying it from them second hand. He'd better just destroy it.

Draco walked out to pay the cashier. Speak of the Devil. Harry Potter. Looking at some stupid toy mug. What was he, six? He must be fuming to see that I, too, am now the proud owner of a Firebolt. That I... He's looking at me... He's looking through me... What the...?

Potter dropped the ceramic mug; it shattered on the floor below. Draco smirked. _Must be the Malfoy charm_. He could break him. He could break Potter. He already had.

"See you at the Tower." Draco exited, proudly brandishing his new Firebolt.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Author's Note:** Are you ready for more Ginny? Our favorite redhead's all grown-up, and in Chapter 3, she'll make it clear just how mature she really is. Brace yourself for a rocky ride on the Hogwarts Express!

**P.S.:** For those of you die hard Malfoy fans that are traumatized about Draco sporting a mullet, get over it. But in case you can't, rest assured that he will change his hairstyle later in the fic.

**Please review!**


	3. Butterbeer and Boys

**CHAPTER 3: BUTTERBEER AND BOYS******

**GINNY – BUTTERBEER AND BOYS**

While Harry was shopping at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ginny Weasley was snooping around The Apothecary in Diagon Alley. She played with a small pouch full of Galleons in her right hand, musing over how she had received the money...

Mrs. Weasley had recently bought Ginny a new set of dress robes as a reward for her becoming a Gryffindor Prefect. Ginny graciously accepted the gift and, when her Mum wasn't watching, sneaked into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions earlier that morning and discretely exchanged the robes for cash. Now Ginny could buy what she_ really_ wanted.

Ginny combed through many barrels of slimy stuff which lined the floor of The Apothecary, and sifted through jars of all types of powders, herbs and trinkets on the bookshelves. Bundles of fangs, feathers and claws hung from the ceiling. The stench was horrible. Ginny pinched her nose and continued looking. She was a determined girl. A chubby, middle-aged wizard approached.

"May I help you?" the store clerk asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "I'm looking for yohimbe bark, saw palmetto and dandelion root."

"Ah, so you want aphrodisiacs?" the clerk responded.

"Actually, they're for my herbal douche," Ginny replied facetiously. _What the fuck was he thinking? Of course she wanted aphrodisiacs!_ Ginny glared at the clerk. _The Ministry really needed to raise the minimum wage... _

"I see... Might I also recommend pulverized blister-beetles?" the clerk inquired, clearly aware of Ginny's true intentions. "Muggles refer to this legendary substance as 'Spanish Fly.' It contains cantharides, which cause physical arousal."

Ginny smirked. She knew that she being was a very, very bad girl... and she_ loved_ it!

Ginny paid for her goods, left the shop and strolled down the Alley to The Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Ron. Ron and Hermione were hanging out in the corner of the pub, talking about Harry.

"I'm still worried about him. He's always spending so much time alone. I think he's depressed. Ron, you _have_ to talk to him."

"C'mon Hermione, I've tried for the past three weeks. I mean... He'll talk when he's ready."

Hermione looked displeased. Ginny interrupted.

"Did you order me a beer?" she asked her brother coolly.

"You're too young," Ron joked. Ginny sneered, grabbed his butterbeer and downed it.

"Hey!" Ron yelped.

Ginny smirked, handed a few sickles to the barman and ordered two more beers. She loved spending money. Ginny took out her silver, monogrammed flask and covertly poured a double shot of whiskey into each mug of butterbeer (_What's the point of drinking butterbeer if it's not spiked?_). Then, she put one beer front of Ron and downed the other. Ron smiled until Ginny proceeded to grab the butterbeer out of his hand and down that one, too.

Hermione was amused. "Ron, it looks like your _little sister_ can drink_ you_ under the table." Ron was definitely not amused.

"So Hermione, I need to talk to you about men," Ginny remarked coyly.

Ron choked on a cracker. Hermione grinned, pulling Ginny away. They walked over to the other side of the bar. Meanwhile, Ron pulled out an Extendable Ear and strategically hid it so that he could eavesdrop on his sister's love life.

Hermione cornered Ginny and yanked another spiked butterbeer out of her hand.

"You've had too much," she said, concerned.

"Fine," Ginny retorted. "You drink it."

Hermione grimaced and tried to down the beer. She ended up coughing half of it up. Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin. "We have to [cough] do this more often," she said. "So [cough] what do you want to tell me?"

"Well," Ginny cooed. "There's a sexy new bloke at Hogwarts, and I fancy him."

"What happened to Dean Thomas?" Hermione asked.

"Erectile dysfunction..." Ginny snickered. Hermione giggled nervously. Ron stared at his butterbeer, horrified.

"Anyway, the new guy... Well, he's not exactly new. He's actually in your class. But I ran into him in August and he has become incredibly sexy! I have to shag him." Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Umm... I see," Hermione said uncomfortably. "Does he have a _name_?"

Ginny looked over the bar at Ron and saw him listening into the Extendable Ear, holding his breath. She motioned to Hermione, who looked over, saw Ron, and rolled her eyes.

"His name is Severus Snape."

Ron coughed loudly and dropped his butterbeer, which shattered on the counter. He was mortified. The girls walked back over to him, feigning shock at his outlandish behavior. He was redder than a beetroot.

"Ron, did you actually think that we didn't know that you were listening?" Ginny chided. "You're so immature!!!"

Ron was still horrified. "You like... Snape?" he squawked.

Ginny groaned. "Of course not, you git! That was just for your benefit." Ron was still sweating. "I said, the guy I like is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and now he's really sexy... You figure it out."

Ron look disturbed, yet a bit relieved. Hermione grinned. Ginny traipsed off to the ladies room. She_ loved_ tormenting Ron. If only he knew who it was...

**DRACO – THE RETURN OF THE QUEEN**

Draco Malfoy was ready for his close-up. Well, not really - he just demanded to be noticed. It was September 1st, and he was finally ready to show off the newer, sexier Draco to the lucky Hogwarts ladies. Hell, he spent two hours in front of the mirror preparing his mullet for his arrival at King's Cross Station.

The ride in the Muggle-Mobile was dreadfully slow. Draco hated traffic, and didn't understand why he couldn't just Apparate. He was a Malfoy! He deserved special treatment! What was the Ministry thinking?

The Malfoy's Rolls Royce pulled up at the entrance to King's Cross Station. His house elves collected his trunks (all eight of them) and wheeled them onto Platform 9¾. Everything was going as planned.

Draco caught his breath, repositioned his polished Slytherin Prefect badge, and then stepped onto the main carriage of the train. There were gasps. Millicent suddenly look flustered. Pansy was having trouble breathing. Draco flashed his perfect Malfoy smile. Everything was definitely going as planned. A doll-faced, Pureblood first year fainted. This was just perfect! It was time for him to make his way over to the Prefect Carriage.

"Look at that gorgeous bloke," Millicent cooed in Pansy's ear.

"I know," Pansy replied. "He lost all of that weight, and now he has an incredible physique!" _Weight? Draco was never fat! What was that stupid, inbred cow thinking?_

"Tell me about it," the flustered, nameless first year commented, crawling off of the floor. "I just want to stroke his silky, long brown hair!" _Long brown hair? Was she blind? That dumb bitch should be banging Potter! Draco should give her detention for that moronic remark! _

Suddenly, Draco got bumped aside. An unbelievably sexy Neville Longbottom entered the main carriage. Not only he had grown four inches over the summer, but his golden tan and long brown hair accentuated his devastating blue eyes and his newly developed physique. In short, he was incredibly good-looking and oozed sexuality. Another girl fainted. Pansy was so nervous she almost passed out. Even Ron looked a bit hot and bothered.

"And he's a Pureblood," Pansy whispered, almost at a loss for words.

Draco was in shock. _ALL THIS ATTENTION WAS FOR LONGBOTTOM?!!! That Stupid, Slimy, Second-Rate Squib! He Should Kill Him Right Now! _As Draco was about to take out his wand, a mob of horny third and fourth-years trampled over him in their attempt to pounce on Neville. They chased Neville into the last carriage. Ginny was already there waiting for him.

**NEVILLE – WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO NEVILLE OVER THE SUMMER (A.K.A. – HOW NEVILLE BECAME SEXY - AN ASIDE) **

Okay, so Neville was sexy. But he never intended to become that way. Actually, he never really thought that much about it.

In April, Neville had approached Professor Sprout about his interest in studying abroad over the summer. Gran was going to spend the summer at the International Bingo and Square-dance Retreat in Tennessee, and he didn't want to spend the entire summer alone at the Longbottom Estate in Lancashire. Besides, Trevor needed a vacation.

Professor Sprout originally recommended that he go with his grandmother to the Americas to study _viola rostrata_, the rare, purple, long-spurred violet. Well it so happened that Neville was visiting his parents at St. Mungo's in May (yes, Hermione reminded him that he should have been studying for his O.W.L.s instead), and he ran into Professor Lockhart. After giving Neville seventeen autographs, Gilderoy showed him an Egyptian Lotus Flower that one of his fans had sent to him for his birthday (okay, one of the healers from the fourth floor probably had sent it to him). Anyway, Neville fell in love and immediately owled Professor Sprout to inform her that he had to go to Egypt. Fortunately, she thought that it was a fantastic idea, and actually found him a private grant to do herbology research there.

The grant specifically funded Neville to spend two months in Egypt, researching the rare Lotus Flowers on the Nile River. The Nile was one of the three places in the world where lotus beds bloom in the summer, and these flowers have incredible healing powers. They are especially helpful for people who have very bad memories (ahem, Neville...). So Neville left Hogwarts in June, right after being healed from his injuries at the Department of Mysteries.

Okay, so you are still probably wondering how someone like Neville suddenly became sexy. Well, while in Egypt, Neville developed an incredible tan (he had a bad habit of forgetting to put on his magical sun block). His hair also grew out (Gran wasn't there to remind him to get a haircut, either). Neville had no control over growing four inches, but he did eat a lot of protein (Gran owled him food weekly so that he wouldn't eat with the 'natives'). Finally, Neville and Trevor decided to use their free time to help a local nonprofit build indigenous housing for the poor. All that lifting and sweating in the hot, Egyptian sun for two months really got his body into shape.

When Neville returned to London in August, he ran into his good friend Ginny Weasley, and she took him shopping on Old Bond Street for some trendier clothes. Ginny made him spend his extra grant money on outfits that would make him look 'sexy,' whatever that meant.

**NEVILLE – THE RETURN OF THE ALMOST-SQUIB**

On September 1st, Neville was standing behind Draco Malfoy, waiting to get onto the main carriage. And the stupid git wouldn't move! Anyway, Trevor was getting really irritated and gave Neville a 'get onto that train or I'll hop onto it myself' look. So Neville climbed up onto the train and patiently stood behind Malfoy waiting for the damn princess to find a seat. But no, Malfoy just stood there surveying the car and patting his mullet. Ugh! Anyway, some malnourished first year fainted, and Neville was really concerned that she might have passed out due to toxic mold exposure and poor ventilation in King's Cross Station (he read about that in_ Herbology Weekly_). So, of course, he bumped that dim blonde git aside to see if he could be of any assistance. Lo and behold, another first year fainted. This was becoming an epidemic! He really wished Poppy were there to treat them.

Well, a few moments later, the entire class of third and fourth year girls boarded the train and started running towards him. Fortunately, Neville saw Ginny at the back of the train holding a two person carriage just for them. Thank God for Ginny. What would he do without such a good friend?

**GINNY – THE RETURN OF THE PRINCESS**

As Ginny told Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron, she really wanted to fuck Neville. The newly sexy Neville, that is. Okay, so Neville wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But that's what her ball gag was for (Ginny liked shopping at Knockturn Alley, too). Hopefully, Ginny mused, she would make her first move on Neville when he was chased down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express by a harem of horny third and fourth years into the private two person carriage she conveniently reserved at the far end of the train. Okay, so she should be in the Prefect Carriage right now receiving instructions from the Head Girl... But... this was an emergency! Ginny rubbed some of the 'Spanish Fly' on her chest. Gosh, she really was a very, very bad girl. Hee hee hee...

**RON – THE RETURN OF THE SLOPPY SECOND**

Ron Weasley was_ not_ having a good morning. He had recently found out that his little sister was a horny git, and to top it off, she liked a sexy bloke in his class! Ron had enough problems with her dating Dean Thomas or Michael Corner, but who was this new, mysterious Mr. Right? Why couldn't she just marry Harry?

Ron boarded the main carriage of the train and watched the door, waiting for this magical 'sexy' person to step onboard so that he could beat the shit out of him. As if anyone was good enough for his little sister! And why was she having a better sex life than him, anyway? He'd never even had a girlfriend!

Ron was about to walk up to the Prefect Carriage when guess who stepped onto the train... Malfoy. A newer, sexier, more arrogant, and more physically developed Malfoy. Ron gasped... _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! _Not Malfoy, please!!!! She couldn't... That was so... yuk! Ron was about to throw up when he saw his good friend Neville standing behind the blonde. Ron was really glad that he had a friend there right now. But what was Neville doing dressed up like Tarzan?

Anyway, Ron was about to pull Neville aside and vent when a mob of flustered third and fourth year girls chased them all into the back of the train. Fortunately, Ginny was holding a carriage for them. Well, it was a two person carriage, but three would just have to do...

Ron forced his way into the small carriage and then slammed the door behind them. It was a bit cramped in there. And what was that dreadful smell? It smelled like... dead beetles? Ginny looked really perturbed. Blimey, as if she had any right to be pissed off after setting _her_ designs on Malfoy! Ron felt sick. Why was she glaring at him like that? He's the one with the right to be upset! He really needed to talk to Harry...

**HARRY – THE RETURN OF THE BOY WHO LOVED**

Harry sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He munched on a chocolate frog that Hermione had given him for his birthday, and stared vacantly out of the window.

Harry was upset... and a bit confused. He was so sure that once he had left number four, Privet Drive and was finally in the company of his best friends, that his problems would have somehow disappeared… that he would have found shelter in his friends' warmth. But the reverse had, in fact, happened. Harry was still alone, and his friends could not shelter him from his own internal suffering. Instead, their feeble efforts to protect him only reminded him of how vulnerable and weak he truly was. Even among friends, he was still alone... But why? Only one answer resonated in Harry's heart. He had entangled himself in a web of lies.

Harry's web of deception started off as a simple strand. He lied to Professor Dumbledore about not hearing voices in his second year. It was easy. It seemed like the right thing to do... so he did it again. Harry didn't tell Ron and Hermione that Neville's parents were at St. Mungo's because their minds were destroyed... And again... Harry lied to his friends about giving his Triwizard Tournament winnings to the Weasley twins. Each time, Harry had a very good justification for why he needed to lie. Hermione said that it wasn't good to hear voices in the Wizarding World. Harry promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't share Neville's family secret with his friends. And Harry did not have to seek Ron and Hermione's approval for _his_ uses of _his_ Triwizard winnings. But the problem was... it was too easy. Lying became a habit... a safe haven. And now, Harry was truly deceiving his best friends. Harry had lied to them about why he had stopped studying Occlumency with Professor Snape... Ron and Hermione still didn't know about Trelawney's Prophecy... And let's not even discuss Harry's sexual preference...

Harry blinked back tears. The scary part was, Harry was so used to seeking refuge in his cocoon of deception that he inadvertently imprisoned himself there, and in doing so severed the emotional bonds that he most desperately needed... the ones he shared with his best friends. And were they aware that they were being deceived? Did they even know? Or would Harry soon have to lie to them about this, too?

Hermione entered Harry's carriage after faithfully receiving her instructions from the Head Girl. She saw the sad, vacant expression on Harry's face and immediately tried to cheer him up. Harry quickly wiped his eyes.

"Harry, look at the ferret with the mohawk," she giggled, pointing to the next cabin. Harry was not amused, but he didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings. So he stood up, peeked into the next cabin, and glanced at the blonde Slytherin posturing like he was the queen bee. Harry was engulfed by a surge of emotion; chills trickled down each vertebral disc of his spine. Harry despised that bloody git. Why did he drop that damn mug in Diagon Alley? _How could he be flustered by that conceited little shit? _

Just as Harry settled down next to Hermione, Neville and Ron bolted past their carriage. Neville looked like an aborigine in _Out of Africa_. Harry was amused. He felt a little better. Ron and Neville were immediately followed by a group of ravenous females. Hermione grinned.

"Looks like Neville's stirring things up at Hogwarts," she said.

"Why d'you reckon that?" Harry asked.

"Look at him," Hermione replied, a bit surprised at Harry's blatant oversight. But Harry didn't feel inclined to look back at his mobbed friend. He was dreaming about someone else... someone with platinum blonde hair and smoky grey eyes. No... he was just thinking about what wizardry he would use at his duel tomorrow night. Damn midnight duel... What was the amazing bouncing ferret even thinking?

Harry never told anyone about the duel. He reckoned that he probably should have, but he didn't want to drag his best friends into more Malfoy antics. Besides, Harry had a few spells of his own that he couldn't wait to try out on that narcissistic twit. Harry grinned as he glanced over at a certain blonde gossiping with Pansy Parkinson in the main carriage. He would definitely be ready for the challenge.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Author's Note: **Poor Harry... he really could use a Magical Prozac Cocktail. But his mood will change after he duels with our favorite flaming ferret in Chapter 4. After all, isn't that their first date?

**Review! Review!**


	4. The Midnight Duel

**CHAPTER 4: THE MIDNIGHT DUEL**

**HARRY – THE TRUTH ABOUT GINNY WEASLEY**

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station around 8:00 PM that night. Harry was relieved; he could only put up with so much snoring from Hermione. After donning their robes and clawing through a barricade of prepubescent girls guarding the last carriage door, Harry and Hermione were able to rescue Ginny, Ron and Neville from their captors. Neville was still a bit flustered. He obviously was completely unaware of the fact that all this attention was due to his newfound good looks...

"Hermione," Neville said. "I don't understand. I've studied toxic mold exposure with Professor Sprout, but she never mentioned that it could lead to this." Neville pointed to the heap of passed out third and fourth years guarding the last carriage. Hermione did a double take; Colin Creevey was buried in the pile clutching his camera. Hermione shook her head. Ginny had a mischievous grin on her face. Harry was just glad to be back home... and he was feeling a lot better. There was something magical about returning to Hogwarts... almost liberating. For the first time in months, he felt alive...

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny rode in a Thestral-Drawn Carriage up to the castle and entered the Great Hall. After the first years were sorted into their houses, the five Gryffindors pigged out at the start-of-year feast, and then walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was peaceful. The moon was almost full, and Harry could taste the sweet smelling Scottish air.

Once in the Common Room, Neville left to unpack, Ginny and Hermione headed for the Girls' Dormitory, and Ron pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, we need to talk," Ron said urgently, pulling Harry into the stairwell. Harry paled. _Did Ron know? _

"What about?"

"About Ginny," Ron whispered. Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Well, go on..." Harry motioned for Ron to speak. Ron still looked flustered.

"It's just... It's just... She's in love, mate..." Ron squirmed. This was obviously quite uncomfortable for him.

"In love?" Harry enquired. "I didn't realize that she's still going out with Dean Thomas."

Ron shook his head, turning three shades of red. "No... They broke up for... for... erection-cilable differences..."

"What?"

"Irreconcilable differences... sort of." Ron was at a loss for words.

Harry grinned. There was obviously more to this story than Ron was willing to share. He'd have to get the details from Ginny.

"So how d'you know that she's in love?" Harry enquired.

"Blimey Harry, I overheard a conversation between her and Hermione... and... you know... Ginny said that she's in love with... Malfoy!"

Harry gasped. "Malfoy? How... how d'you know?"

"Harry, d'you know how much this hurts! My little sister... with that sniveling little git! I mean... I mean... D'you know how much this hurts _me_? After all the bad blood between us, she'd choose Malfoy! Malfoy? Dad's gonna have a heart attack! This is just a plan by Lucius to get even... Ginny's just a pawn, see... I have to stop them!" Ron was hysterical. Harry tried to calm him down.

"Ron, are you sure that she's in love?" Harry asked. Ron nodded hesitantly.

"_But how do you know_?" Harry asked, now ghostly pale.

"Umm... well, I don't... I mean... She said she's in love with... the new 'hot guy' in our class."

Harry breathed an enormous sigh of relief. He had been really worried. A smirk spread across his face.

"So you're telling me that you find Malfoy attractive?" Harry enquired. Ron looked horrified. He took three steps back and almost tripped down the stairs.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I mean... He's taken care of himself, but..."

Harry giggled. "It's okay, Ron. I won't tell Malfoy..."

Ron look absolutely mortified. "C'mon... please, mate... Don't be thick... Who else could it be?"

Harry was really amused. Hermione had been eavesdropping and overheard the latter half of their conversation.

"Umm... Could it be... Neville?" Hermione interjected. Ron turned around aghast; his face looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"Oh," Ron squeaked. "I'd better go now..." Ron dashed up the stairs, horrified at his lapse in judgment. Hermione and Harry laughed hysterically. Poor Ron.

**GINNY – IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED**

September 2nd. 9:00 AM. Ginny was still really pissed off at Ron. Yesterday, she had it all planned out. Neville had fallen right into her trap. And then her stupid older brother had the audacity to join them, wrecking her plan of attack; and then, to make matters worse, he insulted her aroma!

Bugger! She really needed to get laid. Which meant, of course, she really needed to get Ron laid. Ron was always getting in her way with men, and obviously a good bang might give him something better to do with his time than foiling her attempts to copulate. But who should it be?

Well, Hermione was the obvious choice, but she might be a bit too frigid at this point. Ginny would work on her... Luna could also be interesting, but then again, she might break out with handcuffs or something funky and scare Ron off. Damn prudes. What kind of family did she come from anyway? Ron and Percy were still virgins! How did they survive? Their right hands can't be that entertaining!

Ginny surveyed the Great Hall at breakfast that morning. She did it discreetly, while sitting alone and taking small bites of porridge (so as not to attract attention). Hmm... What about Lavender or Parvati? Definitely good-looking. But they're such nervous wrecks. I guess Ginny could always lend Ron her ball gag... Well, that might just be a bit too incestuous for her taste.

What if she looked for women outside of her house? Unfortunately, there weren't many good Gryffindor specimens. Well, what other houses were there? Slytherin? Umm, no... those wenches were nasty. Besides, Ron would personally kill her. The Hufflepuffs might be a decent bang, but... who to pick? Susan Bones? She definitely could use a good lay. Heck, it might be the only bang she'll ever get... so it would be a good deed, too.

Well, what about Ravenclaw? Who in that house really needs a good roll in the hay? Cho? Ginny grinned. That's perfect! And Harry wouldn't mind... It was quite apparent to her that Harry would actually be relieved... He obviously had a different sexual preference (as if Ginny hadn't noticed). Why else would he have rejected Ginny for three years? One of these days, Ginny really wanted to eat a banana right in front of Harry, just to get a reaction. Either that, or a big, thick sausage. Okay, so she might not be_ that_ cruel... yet...

Ginny's eyes shifted over to a certain blonde squeezed between Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. Draco was posturing as usual. A mischievous grin grew across Ginny's face. She had only two words for_ that_ flaming ferret - Open Season!

Back to more pressing issues. Something had to be done about Ron and it was time for Ginny to take action. Ron would not foil her next attempt to mate with Jungle Boy. Ginny licked her lips and bit into her eggs and bacon. Hermione walked in and noticed the dreamy yet calculating look on her face.

"Ginny, what _are_ you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ginny mused. "I'm just really looking forward to... History of Magic." Hermione was suspicious. Okay, so Ginny was a bad liar. What's a girl to do?

**HERMIONE – HARRY, HARRY, HARRY**

Two words often described Hermione Granger: frustration and mediocrity. True, she was a Prefect, the brightest witch in her class at Hogwarts, the best friend of The Boy Who Lived, and the mastermind of many of Harry's schemes, but this shell of accomplishments masked tremendous insecurities. Hermione often doubted herself. And when she was depressed, everything looked like a sham. Her intelligence was just books and trickeries. Her accomplishments were sheer dumb luck. And her friends, well, she was the charity case. The 'filthy little Mudblood' that could.

In her heart, Hermione knew that these fears were unfounded. And her primary motivation to keep studying, to keep charging forward, was her friendship with Harry and Ron. Hermione's relationship with her best friends made her feel complete... important... wanted... needed... loved. And now, something has definitely changed. Harry had stopped letting her in.

Hermione had been worried about Harry for months. Very worried. He barely owled her over the summer, and when he finally arrived at the Burrow, he kept to himself most of the time. Harry didn't eat properly. He was losing weight. He stopped dressing well. He rarely laughed. She couldn't cheer him up. He was always lost somewhere... somewhere else. He would not let his guard down. He was obviously hiding something... But what? And why wouldn't he tell her?

Well, it was not as if Hermione needed to read a book on Harry to know some of the issues which tormented him. His Godfather was murdered in June, and his failed relationship with that paranoid Ravenclaw seeker could only exacerbate an already bad situation. But if those were the only problems, why wouldn't Harry want to talk to her about them? She could help him! She was his best friend! After all these years, didn't she deserve more? Did he always have to fight the last battle alone?

And where would that leave Hermione? A cheerleader? Somebody's second, sitting on the bench and waiting for a turn that never comes? Harry used to make her feel like she was something more than the Muggle-born daughter of two dentists. Hermione could not go back to that... She had to talk to Ron.

**HARRY – PRELUDE TO THE DUEL**

Monday morning passed far too quickly for Harry. Herbology was dull as usual, and he wanted to murder all of the girls who wrote love letters to Neville. Harry was also a bit preoccupied. He had not seen Draco Malfoy all morning. Malfoy must be practicing his wizardry right now. Harry was nervous. He hadn't practiced magic all summer, so his skills were not in top form. He had to do something.

Harry ditched Care of Magical Creatures before lunch and instead headed into the castle to practice hexes for the Midnight Duel. He really wanted to nail Malfoy with the Densaugeo curse. Either that or just transfigure him into a rodent... which was not a far stretch from the truth.

Harry decided to go to the Room of Requirement to practice his spells. He climbed up to the seventh floor of the castle, and walked opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Balmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. He walked back and forth in front of the blank wall three times, concentrating very hard on what he needed - Malfoy's head on a spit.

The room appeared. Harry walked inside and found it filled with everything he needed. There were books of spells and hexes, and several inflatable dummies which looked just like Draco Malfoy. Harry grinned; he was going to have a lot of fun in here. Too bad he didn't think about this last year. _Dumbledore's Army _would have loved an inflatable Umbridge in a fluffy pink cardigan on which they could practice their witchcraft and wizardry.

Just as Harry was about to start practicing his hexes, the door opened. Harry froze. Ron walked into the room. He looked around, immediately noticed the inflatable Malfoy dolls, and nervously took a step back.

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Umm... voodoo?" Harry replied cautiously. Ron's look of terror morphed into a shit-eating grin.

"Show me," Ron whispered.

Harry lifted his wand and fired the Bat-Bogey Hex right into the left doll's head. Instantaneously, the spell engorged the doll's 'bogies' to bat-size, gave them wings, and set them to attack his face.

"Wicked!" Ron cried. "Let me try!" Ron lifted his wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" A yellow flame shot out and petrified a Malfoy doll. Ron was thrilled – this was awesome! "_Expelliarmus!_" Another Malfoy was sent flying. Ron could be here all afternoon. Which made Harry nervous. He had to get back to practicing.

"Ron, how'd you find me here?"

"Blimey Harry, I followed you... You've been acting so strange, you know... Hermione and I were really worried and..."

Harry groaned. He should have known. "Ron, I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry about me."

Ron looked hurt. "Whatever you say, mate. I... just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Ron, I didn't mean..." But Ron had already left. Shaking his head, Harry returned to his work. He took out his book, _Curses and Counter-curses_, and started firing away at the inflatable Malfoys. He had to get ready. Harry had a long night ahead.

**DRACO – THE MIDNIGHT DUEL**

Midnight. September 2. Where the fuck was Potter?

Draco tapped his foot menacingly... and then realized that he was still alone. Well that was effective, he smirked. Draco's eyes darted around the shadows of the Astronomy Tower. The area was vacant. Just as he had expected. But the silence... It was almost too silent. Draco glanced at his watch. Oh, scarface? Where are you, oh brave, valiant Gryffindor? What the fuck do I have to do, pretend to be a Mudblood in distress? Draco was livid. Okay, so he was a bit nervous, too – that half-blood must be up to something. But what? Where the fuck was he?

Out of nowhere, a black raven flew up to the Tower and landed on Draco's shoulder. Draco glanced at it menacingly. As if he needed a chaperon! What did his father think this was, the Yule Ball? Draco could handle this duel himself. Merlin's beard, he's been practicing all month!

Suddenly, Draco heard footsteps. He grinned. It's Showtime!

Harry climbed up the steps to the Astronomy Tower and locked eyes with Draco. Those damn pouty green eyes. Draco would have to look elsewhere. He needed to maintain his concentration.

"You're late," Draco scowled.

Harry's eyes shifted over to the black raven that was perched on Draco's shoulder.

"I thought you said to come alone?" Harry sneered, clearly irritated by the bird's presence.

"I never said anything about _me_," Draco replied deviously.

"Fortunately, I also came prepared." Harry grinned mischievously.

Draco looked around nervously. Who else was there? _How dare Potter play dirty! That was his territory! He was the one who was in Slytherin! _

Draco took out a few Galleons and threw them down on the ground in front of Potter. There was silence for a few seconds. Harry looked confused.

"Sorry scarface, I just needed to make sure that Weasley wasn't hiding under an invisibility cloak." Furious, Harry kicked the coins to the edge of the Tower.

"Shall we dance," Draco scowled, lifting up his wand. Draco and Harry stepped toward each other, wands raised. Their eyes were inches away from one another.

"On the count of three, cast your spell," Draco commanded. They turned their backs toward one another and each took three steps. Then they turned, faced each other, bowed slightly and were poised to fight.

Draco started to count... "One – Two –"

"_Stupefy!_" Draco cried. But Harry was too quick. He leapt out of the way and countercursed. "_Incendio!_"

A yellow flame shot out of Harry's wand and nailed the raven right between the eyes. It caught on fire. Draco shoved the burning bird off of him. Stupid raven! Serves her right! She shouldn't be here anyway! The raven hopped off of Draco's shoulder and slammed her feathers against the stone wall, trying to put the fire out. Draco and Harry looked at each other menacingly.

"_Expelliarmus!_" they both cried simultaneously. Their spells hit one another and dissipated. Draco was livid. This was not going as simply as planned. Draco fired the Conjunctivitis curse at Harry. He ducked and shot back with the Blasting curse. Neither one hit its target.

"_Tarantallegra!_" The spell impacted on a surprised Harry. Harry's legs started dancing the Mambo. Draco smirked. Stupid fucking Potter. Harry tried to regain his balance when Draco nailed him with the Leek Curse. Leeks started growing out of Harry's ears. As if that stupid half-blood could match my brilliance, Draco mused.

"_Finite Incantatum!_" Harry cried, turning his wand onto himself. Harry bounced back onto the Tower floor, but the effects of Malfoy's spells were gone.

"_LEGILIMENS!_" Harry chanted. The spell nailed a posturing Draco in the chest. Draco wasn't ready. What was this spell? The Astronomy Tower unexpectedly swam in front of Draco's eyes and then vanished. Suddenly, we were in Draco's past. It was August 31, 1996. 4:55 AM. Draco was dreaming about his duel with Potter.

_"Draco please!" Harry reached out and clasped his hands around Draco's ankle, begging him for mercy. Draco kicked the half-blood swine away. _

_"Dumbledore can't save you now," Draco grinned. Harry pleaded for mercy. His face bloodied. His wand snapped in two._

_"You didn't show my father mercy," Draco responded coldly. Draco lifted his wand. Potter cowered in fear. Draco admired his reflection in Potter's terrified green eyes. He was going to do it. He waved his wand. A raven nodded in the background. Time stood still. _

_"Avada Ke..." _

'_NOOOOOOOOOO!_' screamed a voice inside Draco's head. Get out! _Get the fuck out of my head, Potter! _Draco felt a sharp pain in his knee. The Astronomy Tower had come back into focus. Draco was livid and... terrified. What had Potter seen? Did he know? Damn that fucking half-blood! Now he'd have to kill him! Draco raised his wand. Harry, mortified at having just witnessed his attempted murder through Draco's eyes, tripped and fell backwards. Harry's wand tumbled onto the ground. Draco looked over at the raven. It nodded. It was time. Draco waved his wand.

"MEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy-legged, ginger cat, leapt out of nowhere and pounced on Draco. He quickly shredded Draco's custom tailored silk robe.

"Get Off Of Me, You Filthy Mudcat!" Draco screamed. Disgusted, Draco pried Crookshanks off of him and threw the mangy feline down. Harry scrambled and picked up his wand.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" they both cried. This time the spells did not counteract one another; instead, it knocked the wands out of both of their hands. The raven flew over to fetch Draco's wand for him. Crookshanks leapt on top of the bird and proceeded to attack.

Draco was irate. He pounced on top of Potter at punched him in the stomach, then in the face, knocking his glasses onto the stone floor. They shattered. Fucking Potter. Take that! Draco hit Harry with two more jabs to the stomach. Harry bounced back with an uppercut to Draco's chin. Then he hit Draco in the face. _NOT THE FACE! _Draco kicked Harry down on the ground. Harry's face was bloody. So was Draco's. Harry grabbed Draco's leg and pulled Draco on top of him. They wrestled on the ground, each grabbing the other by the hair and trying to regain control of the struggle.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairwell. Draco and Harry turned to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger rushing towards them.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione shrieked.

Draco looked at a shocked Harry. And then they kissed... well, not exactly.

Ron leapt on top of Draco to pull him off of Harry. But the force of Ron's torso slamming into Draco's neck knocked Draco's head smack into Harry's. Owwwww! Damn indigent Weasel! Draco opened his eyes and saw that his mouth had been inadvertently thrust against Potter's. Draco could taste the blood on Potter's lips. _Oh my God!_

"GET OFF OF ME!" Draco screamed as he lunged backward, throwing Ron off balance. Draco was in shock. Had he just kissed Potter? _HARRY FUCKING POTTER? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! _Draco started shaking and then he did the only thing he could do. Run! Draco bolted down the staircase (intentionally knocking over the Mudblood on his way down) and did not stop running until he was back in the Slytherin Dormitory. He had failed. His father would be very angry. But for once, Draco really didn't care. He was trembling with fear. He could still taste Potter's blood... He could still see the horror in Potter's devastating green eyes...

**HARRY – THE ACCIDENTAL KISS**

The Midnight Duel did not go as expected. Harry had lived. And now he was in the infirmary... his glasses repaired... his body bandaged... but his soul still shattered. Harry was haunted by the taste Malfoy's blood on his lips... and by the petrified expression in Malfoy's cold grey eyes when Draco realized that their lips had accidentally touched. But what terrified Harry more than the accidental kiss itself was... well... he wasn't exactly sure if it were an accident. Had Harry intended to kiss Malfoy? But Malfoy tried to kill him! Harry saw his impending death through Malfoy's own eyes! But... did Harry intentionally reposition his head when he saw Ron rush to his aid? Did he know that Malfoy would be knocked into him? Was he that cold and... calculating? The Sorting Hat was right; he would have done well in Slytherin. But... No... He couldn't possibly... Damnit, he could still taste Malfoy's blood...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Author's Note: **Well, that wasn't the most romantic kiss, but what do you expect from two arch-enemies that share a burning desire to shag each other senseless? Will the two boys put aside their differences and 'fall madly in love,' or will Ginny have to intervene? After all, Ron's not the only bloke at Hogwarts that desperately needs a matchmaker...

**Please review!**


	5. Reinventing Ron

**CHAPTER 5: REINVENTING RON**

**HARRY – TEARS OF JOY**

Harry slouched forward in his hospital bed in the infirmary. It was just after 5:00 AM. He hadn't slept at all since the duel with Malfoy. Harry rubbed his dry, itchy eyes and evaluated his solitude. He was numb... paralyzed... haunted by his own stoicism.

The taste of Malfoy's blood was no longer on Harry's lips, but it had etched its own Dark Mark onto his soul. Harry shuddered. He wanted to scream. He felt a primal scream bottled up inside of him that was too horrifying to express. What was that feeling? Had he known it before? It seemed shockingly familiar...

Was it the feeling of guilt that rotted at the pit of his stomach when he realized that it was _his fault_ Sirius had died? If he had only not fallen for Voldemort's stupid trick... If he had only kept studying Occlumency.

No, this scream came from somewhere else... much father back. A terrifying image flashed across Harry's mind. He was alone. An infant. Fifteen months old. His parents had just been murdered by Voldemort. They lay silent... slumped over... cold. A painful razor-sharp cut had just been carved into his forehead and yet everything was suddenly silent. His parents were still. And then he screamed... a primal scream. A scream of an animal, hurt... wounded... abandoned... left to die. A scream of a terrified child who had just grasped onto a lock of his lifeless mother's red hair, not understanding why she didn't respond to his cries. A scream of an infant that had suddenly grown up, not understanding why.

This was the scream that gnawed at the core of Harry's gut. This was the ache he felt inside. Was he still lying there? On that cold, wooden floor? Screaming for his mother? Waiting to die?

The Malfoy Mark burned inside him. He needed to wash it away. Would tears of desperation rinse away this fresh new scar? Would he be purified by his own guilt... or would it suffocate him? Harry felt so dirty... so cold... so hollow... so alone.

Harry crawled out of bed and hobbled over to the shower in the Infirmary. His injuries from the duel still throbbed with pain. But it was a good hurt... The pain kept him grounded. At least he could feel something.

Harry used a silencing spell as he entered the shower. He did not want Madam Pomfrey to hear him. To find him there... trembling... alone.

Harry turned on the faucet. The water was cold... too cold. It could not rinse his shame away. Everything was going to change. His friends would never accept him. Not after this. Ron would be devastated. '_D'YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS ME?_' Ron's voice echoed in Harry's mind. It was the ultimate betrayal. He knew how Ron felt about Malfoy. How could he be so selfish? Their friendship would soon end.

Harry would also lose Hermione's friendship, but more gradually. She would also feel violated by Harry, but she would be compassionate. She would treat him like an injured house elf. Maybe she'd even knit him a wool cap. But their friendship would never be the same. She would never look up to him the same way again.

Harry turned off the icy water. He felt filthy. Rancid. He despised himself. Why wasn't he The Boy Who Died? Things would have been so much easier. Sirius might still be alive. And he would not have had to live with the guilt, the shame, the horror of the blood. The delicious taste of Draco's blood on his lips. The haunting Mark branded onto his soul.

And then it happened. He screamed! Harry released a primal scream that even he didn't know he was capable of. A solitary tear trickled down the side his face. Harry suddenly emitted an instinctual laugh. He was human. He could feel. Tears gushed down his cheeks. And then came the sobbing. And so he stayed there, huddled in the corner of the cold, dank shower... drowning in his own sadness. But among the wails of misery and sobs of grief, there were still a few solitary tears of joy. Harry was still human. He could still feel. He was still alive.

**GINNY – REINVENTING RON**

"Pine fresh," whispered a coarse female voice from outside the Prefect's Bathroom on the fifth floor.

Ginny heard a hand trying to turn the doorknob. It was bolted shut from inside. Knock, knock, knock... Ginny didn't respond. POUND, POUND, POUND... She still didn't respond.

"Ginny, are you in there? Open the fucking door!" cried a desperate Pansy Parkinson from the doorway. "You've been hoggin' the loo for over an hour!"

"Use the girls' toilets on the second floor," Ginny replied innocently.

"But... Moaning Myrtle's in there!" the Slytherin Prefect pleaded.

"Tell her I said hello," Ginny replied cattily.

"Stupid Bitch..." whined the disgruntled Parkinson as she finally stomped away.

Ginny LOVED being a Gryffindor Prefect. Well, the Prefect duties sucked, but the perks were brilliant. Ginny loved to cruise the halls at night (ahem, to_ patrol_ the halls), and the Prefect's Bathroom was magnificent. Where else in Hogwarts could you take a four hour marathon bubble bath before breakfast? And she could probably have sex in here, too... Hee hee hee...

Which reminded her. She needed to work on reinventing Ron. Obviously, his Weasley good looks alone hadn't gotten him laid yet, so she was going to have to seriously augment his stud-factor in order to increase his marketability.

In this regard, Ginny made a mental list of what she needed to do this morning:

**_- Owl Fred and George to ask for 100 Galleons (Ginny needed the cash to buy Ron a whole new wardrobe, because his Robinson Crusoe look was obviously not working)_**

****

**_- Lobby Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Members for Ron to become the Quidditch Team Captain (If the Captain of the Quidditch Team couldn't get laid, then he's probably a eunuch)_**

****

**_- Order The Wizard's Kama Sutra: Sex Spells for the Desperate, Dateless and Debilitated from an adult bookshop in Knockturn Alley (Why didn't she have this book when she was going out with Dean Thomas?) _**

****

**_- Convince Seamus and Neville to take Ron to the Hogwart's gym immediately (This was truly an act of desperation)_**

****

**_- Take Ron to Hogsmeade for a decent haircut (She might have to use the Stupefy spell on him in order to ensure compliance)_**

****

**_- Owl Harry (She needed to speak with him immediately) _**

Ginny looked up at the clock on the bathroom wall. It was almost time to check up on her favorite Pit-bull Prefect. Ginny climbed out of her luxurious strawberry bubble bath, dried herself off, got dressed quickly and left the bathroom. Ginny climbed down the staircase and walked in front of the girl's toilets on the second floor to bear witness to the melee. Pansy and Myrtle were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Finally, Pansy emerged from the restroom, irate... and soaking wet. Pansy saw Ginny, and was literally about to attack her when Professor Snape walked into the hallway.

"Oh hello, Pansy," Ginny said with a mischievous grin. "Do you often bathe in toilet water? Or were you just trying to have a drink?"

Pansy was so livid that steam was literally rising from her ears. Moaning Myrtle levitated behind Pansy and gave Ginny a 'mission accomplished' look. Ginny owed Myrtle big time for this job. Ginny turned to acknowledge Professor Snape, who was now standing beside her. She swore that his lips bore the faintest smirk.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Weasley," Professor Snape chided. He turned to the drenched Slytherin Prefect, and glared at her with utmost contempt.

"Miss Parkinson, _why _aren't you using the Prefect's Bathroom?"

**HARRY – THE CONFRONTATION**

Harry woke up later that morning in a daze. He was back in his cot in the infirmary. Was it Tuesday already? He shuffled around looking for his glasses. He was still traumatized from his breakdown in the shower, but, at the same time, he felt a little better. He had bottled up his pain for so long; now, he had finally released it. Harry felt almost... relieved. Harry knew that crying would not solve his problems, and he didn't know how he would face his friends again. He obviously couldn't tell them. The Malfoy Mark would be one more albatross around his neck that he would be forced to bear. One more strand in his intricate web of deception.

Suddenly, Harry noticed a brownish blur and a reddish blur peering down at him...

"Hi Ron," Harry gestured to the reddish blur. He really needed magical eye surgery. "Hello Hermione..." Harry found his glasses and put them on. Harry's friends were standing over him, looking very worried. Hermione looked exhausted. Her bushy brown hair was uncharacteristically unkempt, and her eyes were watery and dilated from lack of sleep. She must really be distressed.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked. "We were _so worried_? Are you hurt? A Wizard's Duel? Harry... why? Why were you dueling with Malfoy? Why didn't you tell _us_? _You could've been killed! YOU COULD'VE BEEN EXPELLED! _I... I just don't understand. You don't talk to _us_ anymore..."

"Well, if you'd let him speak..." Ron grumbled. Hermione ignored him.

"Fortunately, Ron and I were on Prefect duty last night... I had just gotten back from the library and we were patrolling the hallway when we heard this _awful_ commotion... It sounded like Crookshanks... Like he was in a fight or something."

"Hermione..." Ron muttered. Harry was surprisingly amused.

"So of course we climbed up to the Astronomy Tower to see what was going on. And there we found _you_... and _Malfoy_... beating each other up on the cold stone floor... Your glasses were shattered... You were _all_ bloody. Oh Harry, I can't _believe_ that you would duel with Malfoy without _at least_ telling us first..."

"Hermione, please!" Ron pleaded.

"But Harry," Hermione whimpered on the verge of tears. "I... don't understand."

There was silence for a few seconds. Ron looked quite surprised that her diatribe had actually come to an end.

"C'mon Harry, no more secrets," Ron said. "You know that you have to tell us _everything_ now."

"Okay, okay," Harry lied (There was no way in hell that he was going to tell them everything... _especially now_). "Malfoy challenged me to a duel in the beginning of August."

"August!" Hermione interjected, a bit miffed.

"Well, I initially didn't take the brainless git seriously. But I reckon I was wrong... I think his father put him up to this."

"Up to what?" Hermione asked.

"I think his father may have ordered him to kill me."

"TO KILL... _YOU_?" Hermione was shocked. Ron was outraged.

"THAT NUTTER! I'LL... I'LL SLAY HIM MYSELF!" Ron yelled, pulling out his wand.

"Well, I don't know for sure," Harry said, clearly gesturing for Ron to _put the wand down_. "Let's just say it's a hunch. Anyway, where was I...? The Midnight Duel... Well, I really didn't think it was a big deal at the time; I wasn't even sure that Malfoy was going to show up."

"Harry," Hermione chided. "If _you_ didn't take the duel seriously, _you_ wouldn't have skipped a valuable Care of Magical Creatures class in order to practice wizardry on inflatable Malfoy dolls in the Room of Requirement!"

Harry sent Ron a scathing 'How dare _you_ tell_ her_ that' glare. Ron's face flushed. He sent Harry a 'Hey mate, _I _wasn't the one playing with Malfoy dolls' return look.

"Well of course I prepared for the midnight duel, you gits," Harry said to his friends, covering his ass. "I learned that from you, Hermione. Besides, I couldn't take any chances. That's why I brought reinforcements..."

"Reinforcements? Who?" Hermione asked.

"Crookshanks," Harry replied.

"YOU ENDANGERED MY CAT?" Hermione shrieked instinctively. Ron staggered for a moment and then gave her a 'Blimey, it must be _that_ time of the month' look. Hermione quickly regained her composure.

"Well, I'm... I _am _glad that he was helpful," she conceded.

"He probably saved my life," Harry said seriously.

"But Harry, I _still_ don't understand!" Hermione pleaded. "Why didn't you tell _us_? We're your best friends... We can't protect you if you're always sooo... cryptic. I _know_ that you're going through a lot, but... Harry, please... You have to talk to us... We _care_ about you... and... We're _really_ worried... and... Then you do this... and..."

Hermione broke down in tears. Harry felt awful. He wasn't blind; he knew how much she looked up to him for validation. He knew that his forced isolation was torturing her. He saw the agony and suffering in her bloodshot brown eyes. But what could he do? Tell all? No, he couldn't possibly... But... Harry reached up and tenderly grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand. She instinctively pushed him away, but, on his second try, she let him hold her. There they were, suffering in silence, for several minutes. No one moved or dared to speak a word. Hermione finally wiped her tears away and regained her composure; but she wouldn't let go of Harry's hand. This made Ron _very_ uncomfortable.

"Hey mate, I have _some_ good news," Ron interjected, intentionally breaking the tension. "Last night, after Dumbledore took you away on a floating stretcher, I was poking around the Astronomy Tower, see... And you won't believe what I discovered?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell, I found four Galleons!"

Harry was mortified. He instinctively yanked his hand away from Hermione and bit his tongue so hard that it started to bleed. She looked at him suspiciously... Harry could not look either of them in the eye.

"That's really great, Ron," Harry lied. "I... _wonder_ how they got up there?"

_If Ron only knew where that money came from, he'd probably disembowel Malfoy with his bare hands... _Fortunately, Professor McGonagall rescued Harry from this situation by entering the infirmary.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you now."

**DRACO – THE PUNISHMENT**

Draco Malfoy sat in Professor Dumbledore's office awaiting his disciplinary sanction. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were present. Dumbledore looked unusually grave. The door opened and Professor Snape entered the room. Draco glanced around nervously – the room was too quiet. Draco was so concerned about expulsion that he had almost forgotten about his little escapade of the night before. He would definitely get even with Potter for that...

"Mr. Malfoy, I am most disappointed in you..." Professor Snape said coldly. "Getting caught in a duel with Mr. Potter... You have brought shame onto our House." Draco smirked. As if he could be reproached by an Ex-Death Eater that bottoms for the Wolfman... Draco shuddered at the mere thought...

"One hundred points will be taken from Slytherin," Professor Snape grimaced. It obviously pained him greatly to deduct points from his _own_ House.

Draco was absolutely livid! One hundred fucking points? How _dare_ that repulsive, repressed closet case! Draco did not have to be subjected to this rubbish from a greasy, hooked-nose pariah on a power trip!

"Are you going to expel me?" Draco scoffed.

"I have deferred that happy power to the Headmaster. However, I can safely assure you that expulsion is _the most appropriate punishment_ for your nefarious behavior."

Draco sneered at the Headmaster, awaiting his biting words.

"Mr. Malfoy, this does not look good," Professor Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Last month, you patently violated the Ministry's Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Yesterday, you challenged Mr. Potter to a Wizard's Duel. The Board of Governors will not be pleased. If they were notified of your grievous violation of school rules, they would demand your immediate expulsion from this academic institution."

Draco swallowed hard. He was actually going to be expelled... What would his father think? But he put him up to this! And now what was he going to do? Become a groveling Death Eater? Desecrate his flawless forearm with that hideous Dark Mark? Absolutely not! Well, he'd have to leave at once. But where would he go? He could transfer to Beauxbaton? But he was a xenophobe! He despised the bloody French! Draco paused. The room was silent. Professor Snape obviously found sadistic enjoyment in watching Draco stew, awaiting Professor Dumbledore's final pronouncement.

Professor Dumbledore continued. "Therefore, after consulting with the faculty and with Mr. Potter this morning, we have decided to pursue an alternate course of action. We are not going to inform the Board of Governors about your alarming transgression..."

"What?" Draco choked, a bit confused. Was the old Muggle-loving fool actually trying to protect him?

"Draco, we are very concerned about your safety... Merlin's beard, these are dangerous times... And I certainly would not want a student as talented as yourself to fall prey to noxious outside influences."

"How do you know that I am not already a Death Eater?" Draco countered. Professor McGonagall gasped. Professor Snape looked amused.

Professor Dumbledore simply stared at Draco. Draco glared back. The Headmaster's look was absolutely terrifying. Draco could not stare him down. Draco shuddered, broke eye contact, and begrudgingly looked away.

Professor Dumbledore's mustache twitched. "That's a chance I'm willing to take, Mr. Malfoy. Effective immediately, Blaise Zabini will be replacing you as the new Slytherin Prefect. You will also receive detention for a month."

Professor Dumbledore waived his right hand and Draco's shiny Prefect Badge vanished from his silk robe. Damn Him! As if he, Draco Malfoy, should feel grateful for being spared expulsion by this senile Methuselah... that Badge complemented his hair color! And where was he supposed to shower? The Slytherin lavatory doubles for a bathhouse, for Christ's Sake! _Draco Would Not Soil His Perfect Body By Accidentally Stepping In Crabbe's Spilled Love Juice! _That's disgusting! He would not stand for it! Fortunately, he still knew the password to the Prefect's Bathroom. They had better not change it...

"But I must warn you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore maintained. "If you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you immediately. You may go."

**BELLA – THE NEXT MISSION**

Bellatrix Lestrange hobbled into her Master's lair. She looked terrible. Her long black hair was singed and horribly tangled. Her clothes were charred and ripped. Her face was all scratched up. A tall, thin, black-hooded man with a hard, gaunt face and red slit-pupiled eyes glared menacingly at her. Bellatrix threw herself at his feet and attempted to kiss his robe.

"MASTER, I'M SO SORRY! I TRIED! PLEASE, MASTER! DO NOT PUNISH ME!"

"_CRUCIO!_" Voldemort bellowed. Bellatrix screamed and writhed in pain on the hard, stone floor. Finally, Voldemort released her.

"Thank you, Master! I am so sorry! I couldn't... I couldn't control the boy! I couldn't transform back! Forgive me, Master!"

"Calm yourself, Bella. I have no interest in your sniveling apologies. Besides, you couldn't have transformed back if you had tried. Dumbledore recently bewitched the castle to prevent animagus transformation on Hogwart's grounds, that damn clairvoyant ninny."

"My Lord, you are so merciful! Thank you for understanding!" she cried.

"Enough! Go and get yourself cleaned up. You look wretched. Your stench is suffocating."

Bellatrix climbed up off of the floor, bowed and turned to walk out of the room.

"Besides, I didn't expect you to succeed. This was merely a test..."

Bellatrix turned around. "Master?"

"Of young Malfoy... of course," Voldemort smirked. "To test his allegiance..." Bellatrix looked intrigued.

"I've already contacted his father," he continued. "We were _not pleased_ with his performance."

"But Master, I could work with him... He has great potential!"

Voldemort shook his head. "Bella, there's something you don't understand. You see, Harry Potter has not been studying his Occlumency... So I have had the riveting pleasure of being subjected to his juvenile thoughts for quite some time..."

"But Master?"

"It seems that Harry and young Malfoy have a 'connection' of sorts..." Voldemort chuckled. Bellatrix looked confused.

"So what shall I do, Master? What shall I do with Draco?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Bella? You'll have to kill him."

**HARRY – THE REVELATION**

It was a gorgeous afternoon. Harry felt liberated. He had been released from the infirmary earlier that day. His injuries were healed, and he finally felt alive again; invigorated by the sounds of nature. Cornish Choughs were chirping in the nearby trees and Harry swore he saw a very rare songbird, the Scottish Red Kite, soaring overhead. Harry was carrying his Firebolt out to the Quidditch pitch to practice his flying. He really missed riding his Firebolt. It was a liberating feeling to fly. He could think of nothing better than to catch up to the Red Kite and soar beside it. What an incredibly beautiful day.

Suddenly, Harry heard an intriguing sound. It sounded like... kissing? Harry looked around the pitch. No one was there. But that sound... He just knew... It reminded him of those cheesy Muggle films that Dudley subjected him to. Harry shuddered. Was somebody snogging under the benches? Harry smirked; he had to investigate. He walked to the side of the pitch and climbed under one of the benches. Harry was not prepared for what he saw.

Harry recognized one member of the clandestine couple immediately. He had platinum blonde hair, slicked back. It was definitely Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... And he was clearly making out with someone else. Harry could not see who. Harry shuddered. He should leave now. _HE SHOULD LEAVE NOW! _He did not want to see this... Oh my God, why was this bothering him? Was he jealous? Who was the lucky girl? Damn... he had to know! This couldn't be happening? No way... Why was he feeling this way? Was he such a bloody masochist that he would torture himself like this? He should leave. He was not going to cry... Not over Malfoy... But... who... was it?

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes... He slowly crept forward. Ever so slowly... They would not hear him coming. He would go undetected. Traumatized, Harry watched Malfoy's technique from behind. Malfoy was damn good. He knew what he was doing... Ugh! This was too hard. He had to leave... But he still crept forward. Until finally he saw the hair of the culprit... It was flaming red.

Harry gasped. "RON! Oh for heaven's sake..."

Harry staggered backwards and dropped his Firebolt in shock. _It was Ron who had betrayed him! _This could not be happening... Why was he so blind? After Ron's outburst on Sunday night, he should have known something was up...

Ron looked absolutely mortified. Instead of turning bright red, Ron paled to a sickly white. Ron shoved Malfoy aside and gasped for breath.

"Oh my God, H-H-H-Harry! This isn't... what it looks like... I mean... I'm so sorry, mate. I..."

Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks. He looked over at Malfoy, utterly disgusted. Draco had a devilish smirk on his face. He obviously enjoyed watching Harry suffer. Harry stepped backward, tripped over his Firebolt and tumbled onto the ground. Ron stumbled over towards him.

"Harry, please mate... Blimey, I... I don't know what came over me... I just... Don't look at me like that! I didn't mean... Harry, you have to forgive me!"

Trembling, Harry did the only noble thing there was left for him to do; he decked that two-faced, red-haired son of a bitch.

"OWWWW!" a girl screamed. Huh? A girl? What the...

Harry opened his eyes. Everything in the infirmary was a blur. What time was it? Was he dreaming? Where were his glasses? It was just a nightmare... _Or was it a premonition? _And what was that familiar reddish blur now standing over him?

"Ron?"

"No, it's Ginny. You just punched me..."

"Oh, Ginny, _I'm so sorry_... I was dreaming, I s'pose... I have a wild imagination."

Harry blushed. You can say that again. Where were his glasses? Well, at least he wasn't dreaming about Voldemort anymore. And his scar hadn't hurt for over a week. Maybe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was no longer a threat? Fat chance. Voldemort was probably up to something...

Harry finally found his glasses and put them on. Ginny sat down on his cot, rubbing her newly injured shoulder.

"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Er... I'm okay. Hopefully I can leave in the morning. What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 AM," Ginny said.

Geez, it's Wednesday already. "Look, I'm really sorry about..."

"Don't worry, I don't bruise easily," Ginny lied.

Ginny slid over next to Harry and put her arm around the back of his neck. Together, the two gazed up at the coarse stone ceiling.

"I got your owl," Harry said. "But I've been injured... I still can't believe that I'm holed up in here... So how's life as a Prefect?"

Ginny smirked. "It has its ups and downs... Mostly ups." Ginny had a mischievous grin on her face. "I need to ask you a favor, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to vote for Ron for the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Christ, Harry forgot all about the election for the Quidditch Team Captain. It was tomorrow afternoon!

"Of course I will..." Harry responded instinctively. But now Harry was suspicious... If Ron had wanted his support, why didn't he ask Harry directly? Did he have something to hide? Was he afraid that... No, this was ridiculous! Ron was his best mate! Harry would _never_ suspect that Ron might betray him. Unless... Ginny looked as if she were reading his mind.

"Ginny, why didn't Ron ask me for his support?"

"Because he doesn't know that he's running..."

Harry gasped. "Really? So you just plan to nominate him at the forum?" He chuckled at the thought.

"Yep," she mused. "That'll ensure that he doesn't chicken out."

Harry grinned, imagining Ron's expression when he found out his sister's covert scheme. Harry looked at Ginny; he knew that she was up to something. She was being a bit too supportive of her older brother. She definitely had an agenda. He knew her too well... But what could it be? Hmm, let's think... What would a burgeoning little horndog like Ginny want from Ron? Maybe she wanted Ron to help her seduce Neville? He'd obviously have to investigate...

"So Ginny... er... I heard that you've been pursuing Neville?"

"Did he tell you that?" she asked curiously.

"No, Hermione blurted it out..." Harry said. Ginny blushed.

"What d'you see in Neville, anyway?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave Harry an 'Are you fucking blind?' look. "What do you mean?" she asked coyly.

"I'm just wondering what you look for in a guy?" Harry asked misty-eyed.

Ginny rubbed up next to Harry, a wee bit too close for comfort. She laid her head next to his and whispered softly into his ear.

"Well, there's just this attraction," Ginny cooed seductively. "It's magnetic... And suddenly everything changes..." Ginny rubbed her hands suggestively all over her cleavage, making Harry feel very uncomfortable.

"Blood rushes to my head... My _animal instincts_ take over..." Ginny was now straddling Harry's pillow erotically, about to mount it...

"I need a man that makes me feel _sssspecial_... That knows how to _ssssatisfy_ my appetite..." Ginny was now dry humping the pillow on the cot, inches away from Harry. Harry bore a terrified 'just puh-leeze don't touch me' look.

Ginny nuzzled up against Harry aggressively, still riding the pillow. "And Neville's my man." Ginny purred, stopping her suggestive movements. She looked like she was about to light a Muggle cigarette.

Harry took a deep breath... Okay, note to self, he mused. _Never ever ever talk to Ginny about men ever again!!!! _

"So Harry," Ginny whispered into his ear. "Now _I_ have a question for _you_..."

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

"What do_ you_ look for in a guy?"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Author's Note: **I love Ginny! She's such a Bitch... and she's damn proud of it! Why did Ginny decide to 'out' Harry? Does she know about Malfoy, or does she have other plans for The Boy Who Lived? Does this 'outing' fit into to her elaborate scheme to shag Neville? Hmm, let's think...

**Please review!**


	6. Deconstructing Malfoy

**CHAPTER 6: DECONSTRUCTING MALFOY**

**HARRY – THE SECRET**

The sky hadn't fallen... yet. Harry stared curiously at the infirmary's ceiling... waiting to be entombed in a pile of broken stone blocks. But the ceiling didn't budge... and neither did Harry. He was still in shock, repeating Ginny's destabilizing question in his mind...

'**_WHAT_** do you look for in a guy?'  
'What **_DO_** you look for in a guy?'   
'What do **_YOU_** look for in a guy?'   
'What do you **_LOOK FOR_** in a guy?'   
'What do you look for **_IN A_** guy?'   
'What do you look for in a **_GUY?_**'

Harry was dumbfounded. It had been an hour since Ginny's 'revelation,' and yet he still didn't know how he was supposed to respond. How did she know? Was it that obvious? Did Cho know? Is that why she left him? Were Ron and Hermione joking about this behind his back? Did everyone know? Was he the laughing stock of Hogwarts? _IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! _

Harry looked around, waiting for something awful to happen... but the ceiling remained intact and he was still breathing. Ginny was now long gone. Harry recalled the expression on her face when she asked him _the_ question. She had a grin... that damn mischievous grin. Harry had looked at her... speechless... and then she said, "Feel better, Harry," and walked out of the room. _How the fuck was he supposed to feel better after a question like that? _

Harry didn't know what to think. Why did Ginny 'out' him privately? Was she going to expose him to the rest of the school? Is that how she'd repay the boy who saved her life during her first year at Hogwarts? Was she angry at him for rejecting her? Or, did she simply want him to know that he wasn't alone. That she _was_ still his friend...

Harry suspected that Ginny wanted to be his confidant. He had to trust her... What other choice did he have? Besides, Ginny was not vindictive, and she'd love to be the only person privy to Harry's sordid little secret. After all, it had to do with sex... and wasn't that Ginny's mothership?

Harry climbed out of his bed and reassessed the situation. Surprisingly, he wasn't having an emotional breakdown. In fact, he was relieved. Maybe Ron and Hermione wouldn't freak out about the news, either. Maybe they already knew... and it was okay. Well, maybe not...

Why was Harry so afraid of telling his friends that he was gay? He didn't have to tell them that he had unruly brown hair and crappy eyesight. Was he the only person that thought this was a big deal? Was he just... melodramatic? Or was the real problem about Malfoy?

Malfoy... Harry shuddered at the name. Why was he attracted to that damn ferret? If Ginny ever found out... He could never tell her. She wouldn't accept him. No one would... Harry would have to harbor _that_ secret alone.

**HARRY – THE DREAM ORACLE**

After being released from the infirmary on Wednesday morning, Harry met up with Ron and the two climbed up to the North Tower for their first class of N.E.W.T. level Divination. Harry really didn't want to continue with Divination, but, remarkably, he had earned an 'Outstanding' on his O.W.L.

Harry had thought that his tea-leaf reading and crystal ball interpretations were atrocious after he informed Professor Griselda Marchbanks (the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority) that: i) she would meet a round, dark, dodgy stranger in an alley, and ii) she ought to have died on the previous Tuesday. Well, originally the 166-year-old professor planned to fail Harry for his ridiculous prophecies (especially the one about _her_ kicking the bucket). But two weeks after the exam, she abruptly changed her mind.

While doing 'routine shopping' in Knockturn Alley, the Professor Marchbanks ran into a round, dark, dodgy stranger hawking stolen cauldrons. To her surprise, the stranger covertly informed her of a serious threat against her life by rogue Death Eaters on the exact day that Harry had Seen. Marchbanks, of course, was completely unaware that the 'stranger' was none other than Mundungus Fletcher, a member of the Order of the Phoenix whom Harry had vented to at the end of the term about his disastrous exam. Dung, who felt really guilty about abandoning his post in Surrey last year (when Harry had to battle the two dementors in front of his cousin, Dudley), decided to make it up to Harry by helping carry out his 'prophecies.' But even Dung didn't realize the full implications of his scheme.

After learning that Harry Potter was a True Seer, Professor Marchbanks immediately: i) hired a full-time bodyguard, ii) gave Harry an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. for Divination, and iii) nominated Harry for Order of Merlin, Third Class, for his courageous attempt to notify her of a dangerous threat against her life. Additionally, she owled Sibyll Trelawney with the news about her burgeoning prodigy.

Harry and Ron climbed through the trapdoor into the North Tower. The light from the low-burning fireplace cast an eerie pall on the sickly-scented classroom. They took their seats at a spindly little table at the back.

Initially, Harry was a bit awkward around Ron. Did Ron know? Had Ginny told him? Ron seemed quite oblivious to Harry's concerns, so Harry stopped worrying about them...

"Good day," Professor Trelawney announced. "And welcome back to Divination. As there are now_ two_ Divination instructors at Hogwarts, I will be teaching the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. level courses, and that beast will be teaching the pre-O.W.L. classes. _Our_ N.E.W.T. level course will be focusing primarily on genethliacal astrology."

Lavender and Parvati beamed at their favorite professor, pretending to know what genethliacal astrology actually was.

"I am delighted to see that you have all passed your O.W.L.s and survived the summer, as, of course, I knew you would. Today's class involves advanced dream interpretation. You will all find a copy of _The Dream Oracle_ by Inigo Imago on your desk. Divide into pairs and use the book to evaluate each other's most recent dreams."

"You say one, mate," Ron said to Harry. "What did you dream about last night?"

Harry had an immediate flashback of Ron making out with Draco under the benches in the Quidditch pitch. He paled.

"Umm... nothing. I didn't... dream."

Ron looked suspicious. "C'mon, mate. You can tell me. Don't you want to hear what I-mango has to say about your dream? Maybe it was a premonition?"

How did he know it was a premonition? _Was it a premonition? _Ugh! This was ridiculous! Harry wanted to forget about that bloody nightmare...

Professor Trelawney approached Harry's desk. "Mr. Potter, I'm delighted to hear from Griselda that you possess the Seeing Eye... but, of course, I already knew that. As the only student to have earned an Outstanding on your O.W.L. last year, I have a dream that I would like_ you_ to interpret..."

Harry swallowed hard. Ron mouthed 'Bloody hell, you got an Outstanding?' to Harry as Sibyll continued...

"The dream was about you, Mr. Potter. You had just been released from the infirmary when you decided to carry your Firebolt out to the Quidditch pitch to practice your flying."

Harry started to sweat profusely. Ron looked intrigued.

"You were entranced by the euphonic sounds of nature when suddenly you heard the most intriguing noise..."

"A couple were snogging under the benches," Harry muttered. Professor Trelawney nodded. Ron looked stunned.

"And then you went to investigate. Who were they, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was ghost white... he raised his hand to his scar and rubbed it like he was in pain.

"It was the Grim, Professor. Actually there were... er... two of them... Both Grims... One black and one... chocolate brown... And they were... grim..."

"Who were they really, Harry?" Professor Trelawney asked.

Harry looked like he was about to faint. He was so pale he made Nearly Headless Nick look tan.

"C'mon, mate," Ron said, clutching _The Dream Oracle_. "You have Seen and I-mango will interpret..."

Suddenly, Harry tumbled dramatically onto the floor, his right hand clutching his scar. Professor Trelawney looked amused by his theatrics.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Are you all right, mate?"

The whole class swiftly turned around. Harry sat up, shaking, and ran out of the room clutching his scar. Ron chased after him. Professor Trelawney smiled devilishly and ordered the class to continue with the assignment.

**RON – CAPTAIN RON**

Ron Weasley arrived at Professor McGonagall's office at 3:00 PM on Thursday for the first meeting of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He was still very concerned about Harry. What had happened yesterday in Divination? Why was Harry acting so weird lately? And what was up with those inflatable Malfoy dolls?

Ron entered the office and saw many familiar faces beaming at him. Harry, Ginny, Katie Bell, Jack Sloper, and Andrew Kirke were seated in a circle next to Professor McGonagall. They were all wearing flashing pins which stated, "Weasley is our King!" Ron blushed, looking over at Harry. Harry grinned back as Ron took the empty seat next to him.

Ron was already having an incredible day. Neville and Seamus woke him up this morning to drag him to the Hogwart's gym. He wanted to go, but he didn't have any clean gym clothes. Well, when he opened his chest, he found that he had an entire new wardrobe of expensive preppy clothing, including designer gymware. It was bizarre! And all of his old clothes were missing... He asked Neville and Seamus about it... but they swore that they had no idea what happened. Bloody hell, it was as if someone were trying to make him over? But who... Harry? Harry had already denied knowing anything about it. Well, whoever it was, he had to find them... They needed to give back his torn Chudley Cannons jumper... It was a definite witch magnet.

"Fellow Gryffindors," Professor McGonagall said. "Our first order of business is to welcome back_ our_ Seeker, Mr. Harry Potter!" Harry blushed as the whole room burst into cheer. Ron stood up and gave Harry a standing ovation. His fellow team members followed suit. Harry looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment... but overall, he seemed to appreciate the validation. Ginny patted Harry on the back. They exchanged covert glances.

"Our next order of business is congratulate Miss Ginny Weasley on her promotion to Chaser!" Everyone cheered. This time Harry patted Ginny on her back – they exchanged glances _again_...

"Finally," Professor McGonagall said. "It is my pleasure to open up nominations for our new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain."

Harry immediately raised his hand. "I nominate Ronald Weasley," he said.

Ron was stunned... Me? _ME? _He didn't know what to say... Well, at least he had the right wardrobe... Three of his new t-shirts and preppy sweaters had "Captain" embroidered on them, right above the Gryffindor crest. What a lucky coincidence...

"Does anyone second the nomination?" Professor McGonagall enquired.

Four other hands immediately shot into the air. Ron was in shock.

"I second the nomination," Ginny stated proudly.

"We do, too," Katie, Jack and Andrew cheered.

"Mr. Weasley, do you accept this nomination?"

"I... umm... uh... YEAH!" Ron chocked. He was redder than a beet. Everyone smiled broadly at him and then covertly glanced over at Ginny, who had a mischievous grin across her face.

"Are there any other nominations?"

The room was silent for a few moments. Finally, Ron slowly raised his hand.

"I nominate Harry Potter," he stated. Harry looked surprised. There was a muffled murmur throughout the room.

"I respectfully decline," Harry said, grinning at Ron. "I've already picked _my _Team Captain."

"Are there any further nominations?" McGonagall asked. The room was silent. "Well then, congratulations Mr. Weasley, the floor is yours."

Everyone stood up and cheered. Ron looked like ripe tomato. He couldn't believe how supportive his friends were. And they even had pins_ just for him_... But why were they all looking slyly at Ginny?

"Umm... uh... thank you," Ron said nervously. The room quieted down. "Our first order of business is to... uh... replace our graduated Chasers. Angelina and Alicia passed their N.E.W.T.s, see..." No one looked at Katie Bell, since they knew that she had failed all of her N.E.W.T.s and therefore had to repeat her seventh year at Hogwarts. Katie quietly stirred with embarrassment.

"Anyway," Ron continued, "Ginny has taken one of the... uh... positions. But we... uh... still need a new Chaser for the Team. Tryouts will be held on next Wednesday... That's it."

Ron was still blushing as everyone gathered up their belongings and congratulated him. Ginny approached.

"Oh Captain, My Captain," Ginny cooed. "I know a bloke who would be the _perfect_ Chaser. He'd really _distract_ the competition."

"Who?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Ginny replied. She looked over at Harry, who clearly gave her a 'no way in hell' look. She responded with a 'hee hee hee' reply glance. Ron was still confused. 'Who was she referring to?' he wondered? Dean Thomas?

**GINNY – THE PERFECT CHASER**

Ginny chuckled all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her plan to reinvent her brother Ron had worked seamlessly. He was now the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, he was already wearing his new clothes, and Seamus and Neville had already started dragging him to the gym. Now she just needed to get him a haircut and get him laid...

"Captain Ron," Ginny whispered to the fat lady. The portrait swung open, revealing an entryway to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny had already convinced Professor McGonagall to change the password to reflect her brother's new social standing. She entered the Common Room; Neville was standing in the corner watering the house plants. This was her chance! Ginny crept over to Neville like a panther on the prowl. She placed her hand on his shoulder suggestively, ready to pounce.

"Need a hand?" she cooed. Hee hee hee...

"Oh, hi Ginny," Neville responded. "No. I'm just watering the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. It needs to be watered five times a day or it goes into convulsions."

'Riveting,' she mused, staring at his crotch. She needed to take a more aggressive approach. Ginny pushed her arm around his neck.

"You know, Neville," she said. "Ron's the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, and he thinks you'd be _perfect_ as our new Chaser."

"But I don't know how to fly very well..." Neville replied, clearly more interested in his plants than in Ginny's proposal.

"Details," she responded. "Besides, I could always give you _private_ flying lessons..."

The Portrait suddenly swung open and Ron marched into the Common Room triumphantly, surrounded by Colin, Seamus, Dean and a handful of other Gryffindors.

"Hey Neville... Ginny," Ron exclaimed. Neville rushed over to congratulate him. Bugger! Foiled again by Ron...

Suddenly, an arm casually swung around Ginny's shoulder. It was Dean Thomas, Ginny's ex-boyfriend. He was wearing a beat-up West Ham football jersey and faded jeans.

"Hi Ginny," Dean cooed into her ear. "I still have rope burn on my..."

Ginny quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. "Mmmmmmmmm," Dean mumbled, until Ginny finally removed her hand.

"Well, now that I have your attention," he whispered. "Where were you? You told me you'd call."

'And you told me you were nine inches,' Ginny mused to herself. What was she supposed to do, play 'hide the sausage' with _phallus limpus_! Ginny glanced over at Ron. Her brother turned bright red at the sight of her and 'Mr. Erection-cilable Differences' standing intimately close.

"I was busy," she replied to Dean. Doesn't this bloke take a hint?

"Don't you want to play with Little Dean?" he whispered seductively.

"Umm... is_ that_ what you call it...?" Ginny shuddered. The only way she'd consider rekindling their old flame is if he could turn 'Little Dean' into 'Big Dean.' _But right for now, the only flame in the room was Colin Creevey, and he was hitting on her man! _

"Excuse me," Ginny replied, brushing Dean off and storming over to Neville's side. If Colin dared to offer Neville a private photo shoot, he was going to become a castrati! Dean remained in the corner... alone.

**DEAN – REBUFFED... REJECTED... ALONE**

Oh puh-leeze! As if Dean Thomas deserves a POV after he failed to perform for Ginny!

**PANSY – PANSY'S REVENGE**

Pansy Parkinson was generally not a vindictive ball-busting, bitch-on-wheels... but there was no way that indigent freckled-face hussy was going to get the better of her in front of the head of her house! It was now 8:00 PM on Thursday. Pansy picked up a red dart and threw it at her personal dartboard. A glowing picture of Ginny Weasley was pasted onto the board... it was littered with dart holes. The dart landed in Ginny's hair; the picture smirked at her... damn.

Revenge would be swift... and devastating! But Pansy had to be careful... she could not get caught. After the _TRAGEDY_ that befell her darling Drakey-Poo, there was no way that she would be implicated in _her_ own scheme. She would not lose her precious Prefect badge as well...

"Oh Millicent," Pansy cooed into the hallway of the Slytherin Girl's Dormitory. There was silence for a few seconds. STOMP. Some more silence. STOMP. Pansy grinned, here she comes... STOMP. 'Militant Bulldog' entered the room.

Millicent was a big girl. At six feet tall (72 inches, 183 cms) and 250 lbs (17.86 stones, 113.4 kilos, whatever…) of pure muscle, she would have been a very effective keeper if she didn't keep breaking her racing brooms. She looked a bit like Cyclops with two eyes. Millicent scanned Pansy's 5'4" figure suspiciously.

"You called me by my real name... something must be up," Millicent snarled.

Pansy shrieked with laughter. "Oh Millicent, darling, I would_ never_ call _you_ 'Militant' behind your back," Pansy lied. "Besides, you're my best friend," Pansy lied again.

"So what's up?" Millicent asked.

"Well, Ginny Weasley disrespected me on Tuesday in front of Professor Snape, and _WE _need to get even."

Millicent snarled and grabbed the red dart out of Pansy's hand, flinging it at the dartboard. Bulls-eye! She nailed Ginny's picture right between the eyes. The picture winced and then glared at her menacingly.

"So what're we going to do to that bloody Gryffindor?" Millicent snarled. "She disrespected a Slytherin Sister! Should I pulverize her? Should I snap her in two? Should I fling her off the Astronomy Tower and see if she flies? Should I..."

Pansy would have offered Millicent a magical Prozac Cocktail right about now, but unfortunately she ran out of her own personal stash.

"Why don't we think of something a little less... violent?" Pansy suggested.

Millicent raised her hands in the air in frustration. "Why is everyone so bloody soft?"

Pansy ignored her. "We need to wreck her reputation..."

Millicent looked confused. "What reputation? She's a penniless, clown-haired reptile..."

"Well, the boys seem to like her... But we can fix that real quick." Pansy wore a devilish smirk. Millicent squatted down so that they can speak eye-to-eye, sister-to-sister.

"So here's the plan. Saturday's the first Hogsmeade weekend. You will drink a Polyjuice potion and become Ginny Weasley..."

"But Polyjuice takes a month to brew?" Millicent replied awkwardly.

Pansy grinned, opened her chest and pulled out a flask of the legendary substance. "I have my own suppliers..." she cooed. Then Pansy reached back into her chest and pulled out a strand of long, vivid red hair. "I got_ this_ from the drain in the Prefect's Bathroom on Tuesday. Hee hee hee..." Pansy chuckled, impersonating Ginny.

Millicent rubbed her hands together with anticipation. "So what do we do with the Juice?"

"You will go to Hogsmeade, drink it in the Shrieking Shack, emerge as Ginny Weasley, and then stroll into The Three Broomsticks."

"And that's it?"

"No! You will start out by having a few beers. Maybe you'll hit on Potter, just for kicks. And then you will climb up onto the bar and announce to the room that you want to make a tribute to your brother, the new 'Gryffindor Quidditch Teeeeeeeeam Captain.' Then you do a strip show... for Galleons, of course..."

Millicent looked shocked. "And how is that supposed to damage her reputation? She'll be the most popular girl in school!"

Pansy shook her head. "I'm not finished... yet. For your final number, you need to start a threesome _in the bar _with Crabbe and Goyle, and then you will leave_ with_ them."

Millicent looked stunned. A tear dramatically trickled down her cheek. "I've... I've always wanted to be the Lucky Pierre sandwiched between those two blokes..."

Pansy was about to throw up. "Lucky Pierre is a guy..." she mumbled.

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments...

"Well, Pansy, suppose I agree to do this... How do we know that the real Ginny Weasley won't show up as well? Can I tie her up in the dungeon? Can I bury her alive under the quidditch pitch? Can I..."

"Why don't you leave that to me..." Pansy smirked devilishly.

**HARRY – THE BODYGUARD**

It was now Friday. 6:00 PM. Harry packed a knapsack full of schoolbooks and assignments that he had not bothered to complete over the past week due to a certain duel which he would prefer not to remember. Harry was actually doing quite well, given the circumstances. And Harry was glad that Ron was elected the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. He knew how much it meant to Ron to be in a position of importance. But now, Harry had to pay the price for dueling with the amazing bouncing ferret on Monday night...

Detention was being served with Professor Filius Flitwick tonight. It was going to be a long month, Harry grumbled. Why did _he_ have to lose 100 house points and receive a month's detention? Professor Dumbledore was being completely unfair! All_ he_ did was passively accept Malfoy's offer to duel to the death. You'd think he'd be nominated for Order of Merlin, First Class, for attempting to rid the Wizarding World of that insipid prat!

Ugh! Malfoy. Harry had to get that name out of his mind. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Hermione recommended visualization for times like these. Hmm... Think of a happy thought. A hot arrogant blonde with captivating grey eyes... Okay, that obviously wasn't working. He needed to think of something_ really _unattractive... Umm... Professor Dumbledore in a rhinestone studded halter-top with matching garters... Yuck... That was just wrong!

Harry wandered out of the Common Room into the main hallway on the seventh floor of the castle, and began to climb down the stairs to the second floor. He was interrupted on his way down by a low whisper.

"Psssst... Harry."

Harry turned around and saw Neville Longbottom and Dennis Creevey standing on the third floor. Neville was still devastatingly good-looking and completely clueless. Dennis was still a runt, but the third-year, mousy haired Gryffindor had obviously spent a lot of time at the gym this summer because he now boasted an impressive athletic build.

Harry wandered over to them.

"Hey Neville... Dennis," Harry exclaimed.

"Hey Harry... How're you doin'? Dennis is my new bodyguard. He comes with me whenever I leave Gryffindor Tower. Professor Dumbledore assigned him to me after the first attack... He's great at defense and first-aid."

Harry was stunned. Dennis? _A bodyguard? _It boggles the mind... And what did Neville mean by 'attack?'

"CODE 3!" Dennis yelled suddenly. Dennis yanked Neville and a bewildered Harry into a vacant classroom. Suddenly, a mob of horny third and fourth year girls dashed past them in the hallway... lusting after Neville. The three stood in silence for a minute, waiting until it was safe for them to go back out. Finally, Dennis nodded, and then he, Harry and Neville walked back into the hallway.

Harry was still a bit shaken by the recent turn of events.

"Harry, I have a question for you," Neville asked. "Are you an antidisestablishmentarianist?"

"WHAT?"

"Umm... do you... uh... view the Muggle proletariat uprisings of the 15th century through the hetronormative gloss of... uh... an Eritrean hegemonic despot?"

"I dunno," Harry responded. What the fuck was Neville talking about? Harry glanced at the tarnished, leather-bound book that Neville was clutching in his left hand. The title read: "_50,001 Completely Useless Big Words And How To Abuse Them_." Neville saw Harry looking at the book.

"Oh," he blushed. "Hermione gave this to me. She said it would make me sound more intelligent... I mean perspicacious."

Harry and Dennis exchanged looks. _Harry was going to KILL Hermione for this! _

"CODE 2!" Dennis yelled suddenly. A blonde third-year leapt out of nowhere at Neville. Neville ducked and she flew over him and landed on the floor.

"Oww... my neck," the girl cried. "I can't feel a thing!" Dennis immediately sedated her, conjured up a floating stretcher, and floated her over to the infirmary. Neville glanced over at Harry.

"That was the fifth incident today. I told you he's good at first aid," Neville said.

Harry decided to leave Neville before he found out what 'CODE 1' was... But before he made it down to Professor Flitwick's classroom, a familiar voice stopped him on the staircase.

"Hi," said Cho Chang slightly breathlessly.

"Hi," replied a stunned Harry. _Why couldn't he just get to detention? _

"Did you get my owl over the...?"

"Yeah," Harry interrupted. "Ron gave it to me in August..."

They stared at each other uncomfortably. Harry felt a dull ache of guilt festering in the pit of his stomach.

"Umm... Shall we just talk _here_ then?" Cho asked nervously.

"Well, I... er... had to be in detention with Professor Flitwick... ten minutes ago." God bless detention, Harry mused.

"Oh... right. Well, can you meet tomorrow... at Hogsmeade?" she suggested.

"Yeah, where d'you want to...?"

"Well, we _could_ go back to Madam Puddifoot's... for old time sake."

Harry paled. That's where they had gone for Valentine's Day.

"That is assuming that your precious Hermione doesn't have other plans for you," she said with a conniving grin. "I need to talk to you, you know..."

"Er... okay but..."

"Great! I'll see you there at noon."

Cho pranced away. Bugger! _Bugger! BUGGER!_ Harry really needed a full frontal lobotomy right about now! He quickly dashed over to Professor Flitwick's classroom. There was no way in hell that he was running into any more ex-girlfriends along the way. Oh yeah, he didn't have any others... Harry entered the Charms Classroom and looked inside. Draco Malfoy was sitting at a small desk inside of the room, writing lines. They glared at each other coldly. This was going to be a long month...

**DRACO – DECONSTRUCTING MALFOY**

It was Friday night. Draco had finally returned from detention and was now getting ready to sneak out with Crabbe and Goyle to terrorize some innocent Gryffindor first-years. Was there another impoverished Weasley that they could harass? He didn't remember seeing any flaming red-hair in the first-year class... but that wasn't conclusive evidence. Draco wouldn't be surprised if that prolific wretch the Weasleys called their Mum didn't bang destitute Muggles and Half-breeds on the side. She really needed to be neutered!

Draco gazed at his almost perfect reflection in the Slytherin vanity. He would show that second-rate squib, Longbottom, who's the sexist Pureblood at Hogwarts... If only he could fix his damn mullet! A strand was out of place. This was simply unacceptable. Draco had already applied three helpings of Madam Maklin's Malleable Mullet Salve, but it wasn't working. He was unnerved... he couldn't concentrate... he had to stop thinking about Potter.

Draco was livid when that insipid half-blood interrupted_ his_ detention. Since when did Potter get a month detention as well? That old codger never told him_ that_? As if Draco didn't suffer enough by losing his Prefect badge and being subjected to writing lines for Flitwick... But now he had to be stuck in detention with Potter! This was intolerable! He had to do something! He had to stop thinking about him!

Draco was irate! He needed to concentrate on his hair; Crabbe and Goyle would be here soon. The strand would not stay in place... Why couldn't he focus? Why was this bothering him _now_? He had managed to shut Potter out of his mind for four days, but somehow seeing him at detention brought all those terrifying memories back. He could still taste Potter's blood on his mouth... He could still see the horror in his devastating green eyes when Potter realized that they had accidentally kissed.

Why was Draco feeling like this? Did he have feelings? Malfoys don't feel... they control! He was stoic... just like his father! He would not be unnerved by The Fucking Boy Who Lived! What was this curse Potter had put on him? Why was he craving to touch his scar? Why did he yearn to kiss him again? Why couldn't he get those damn haunting eyes out of his mind? Was he in control? Why didn't he like girls? Why wasn't Potter a girl? Why wasn't Potter a Pureblood? _This Wasn't Part Of The Plan! _Draco L. Malfoy was going to marry a Pureblood girl from the right family and they were going to live _happily ever after_ in the Malfoy Mansion and they would raise a son that looked just like him and _he would be really happy _and...

Tears welled up in Draco's murky grey eyes. That fucking strand was still out of place! Draco grabbed his jar of Mullet Salve and chucked it at his reflection. The mirror cracked. He gazed at his fractured former self.

He was going to be disowned! His father would never accept this 'orientation,' and he would definitely not accept Potter! Lucius wanted Potter dead! Draco was disgusting... unworthy! He had failed his father! He was not worthy of his family name! He needed to run away... He needed to get away from that damn four-eyed freak! How dare Potter ruin _his_ plan! How dare Potter screw up _his_ future! He was Draco Malfoy!

Tears streamed down his cheeks. Who was Draco Malfoy? What had he earned? Everything was given to him. His name... his wealth... his class... his friends. He didn't choose any of this. He didn't earn any of this. At least Potter was brave. At least he had earned his own respect. But that still wasn't good enough. Potter wasn't the right sex... the right class... the right blood. He did not meet his family's expectations! _HE DID NOT FIT WITHIN THE PLAN! _

Draco's watery eyes shifted to the Halloween Ball poster on the Slytherin message board. What was he gonna do? He still didn't have a date. He didn't even like girls! Who was he gonna bring - 'Saint Potter'? Those bloody Gryffindors would love to gossip about_ that_... The fall of the house of Malfoy! How much lower was he going to sink? Where was his Slytherin pride? He used to rule this school! Why was he crumbling? Why was he now coming apart at the seams?

Draco heard footsteps. Crabbe and Goyle were coming; he could hear those dolts a mile away. They couldn't find him here in this state... Draco had to pull himself together. _HE WOULD GET EVEN WITH POTTER FOR THIS! _Draco's blood rushed to his face as he gazed at his tearstained reflection in the cracked bathroom vanity. He would exact his revenge! He would definitely find a way...

**GINNY – DÉJÀ VU**

Ginny Weasley lounged back in her mango bubble bath in the Prefect's Bathroom. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Life was good... her plan was underway. Ginny would make sure that Captain Ron would get laid today after the Three Broomsticks pub crawl at Hogsmeade. Actually, she wouldn't mind getting a piece of the action herself, but Neville was staying back at Hogwarts to do advanced herbology research... No comment.

Ginny smiled at Myrtle, who was giving her a French manicure and pedicure. She and Myrtle had become great friends, and Ginny had been working on Myrtle to update her former 'Why me?' Nancy Kerrigan-on-crack image. Myrtle had already cleared up her complexion, lost her girlish pigtails and ditched those hideous thick glasses, but sixty-six years of celibacy was ridiculous! Even the 'Scourgify' spell might have problems cleaning out the cobwebs down there... Then again, Myrtle did seem to hang around toilets... Ginny would rather not think about that...

"Pine fresh," whispered a coarse female voice from outside of the Prefect's Bathroom. Ginny heard a hand trying to turn the doorknob. It was bolted shut from inside. Knock, knock, knock... Ginny looked at Myrtle, but didn't respond. POUND, POUND, POUND... She still didn't respond.

"Ginny, are you in there?" cried Pansy Parkinson from the doorway. This was déjà vu.

"Use the girls' bathroom on the second floor," Ginny replied innocently. Myrtle smirked devilishly.

"Silencio!" Pansy's voice cried from the hallway. The door glowed for a second. Ginny looked at Myrtle, startled.

"COLLOPORTUS!" Pansy shrieked. The door glowed again. Ginny was horrified; her wand had been left in the Gryffindor dormitory. Ginny leapt out of the bathtub, ruining her new pedicure, and dashed over to the door. She tried to unlock it, but the spell had sealed her in.

"HELP!!!" Ginny shouted. But it was no use. The bathroom was sealed with a silencing spell. Ginny knew Pansy was up to something, but now she was trapped! She had to find a way to get out! Ginny paced back and forth, pondering all of her options. Suddenly, she looked up at Myrtle.

"I have a plan..." Ginny said.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Author's Note: **Poor Draco... Harry just didn't fit into his plan. How will Draco exact his revenge on Harry? Will he kiss him again? Is it a coincidence that Chapter 7 is entitled "The Second Kiss?" Get ready for an outrageous afternoon in Hogsmeade!

**Please review!**


	7. The Second Kiss

**CHAPTER 7: THE SECOND KISS**

**HARRY – PLAN B**

Harry woke up Saturday morning feeling refreshed. It was almost 10:30 AM. He stretched out on his bed and fumbled around until he found his glasses. He needed to get up and dressed for Hogsmeade ASAP, as he had promised Hermione that he would meet up with her in the Common Room at 11:00 AM. After pushing aside his bedside curtains, Harry opened his chest and noticed, in the right-hand corner, a shallow stone basin with odd symbols and runes carved around its edge. The basin emitted a silvery steam and glowed as Harry gazed into it.

Harry had been avoiding his Pensieve ever since he received it as a gift on his sixteenth birthday. It was a painful reminder of his Godfather's death. But now it was time to use it to his advantage. He would liberate himself of all those memories that haunted him. As Harry lifted his wand, memories started flooding out of his mind. His parents' murder... Cedric's murder... Sirius' murder... the Midnight Duel... the 'Accidental' Kiss...

And then his mind was clear... Harry gazed at the silvery-liquid. A huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders; he would no longer suffer the weight of those memories... Suddenly, Harry shuddered. What was that? Had he just _remembered _something...? No... those memories were gone! He couldn't possibly remember the kiss... Kiss? But... No! He didn't just... Arrrrrrrrgh! Why couldn't he expunge _that_ bloody memory? Of all the ones that he loathed the most, why couldn't he shelve _that one_ and put it away? Suddenly, like an avalanche, all of the other stored memories tumbled back onto his mind...

Harry was numb. He grabbed his Pensieve and stored it away in his chest – putting a locking charm on it so that no one could access his private thoughts. He would have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this...

"BLOODY HELL!" shrieked a voice from the boy's bathroom. Harry quickly bolted upright. What was Ron freaking out about? Harry stumbled over to the loo. Ron was staring at his reflection in the mirror, stunned by his new, preppy haircut. Harry was amused. Leave it to Ron to pull him out of his dark mood.

"Very nice, Captain," Harry said. "When did_ you_ have it done?"

"I didn't... I mean... I don't think I did..." Ron looked bewildered. "Blimey Harry, I... I don't understand. I mean... Thursday I woke up and... suddenly I have a whole new wardrobe... and then I was elected Quidditch Captain... And now I wake up today and... I look like an arrogant prat!"

"C'mon Ron, you look fine. There's nothing wrong with looking like Percy..."

"WHAT?"

Harry snickered. "That was a joke..."

Ron was not amused. "But... but _who did this to me_?"

"I dunno," Harry lied. Okay, so Harry promised Ginny that he would help her on her crusade to reinvent Ron if she agreed not to tell anyone at Hogwarts about his sexual preference. He even drugged Ron's butterbeer last night so that an overpaid stylist could sneak into Gryffindor Tower and trim Ron's hair while he was out cold.

Ron gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He was now dressed from head to toe in his new clothes.

"I CAN'T!" Ron yelled, yanking off his monogrammed sweater. "I mean... I can't take any of this, see! Not this bloody haircut... not these clothes... IT'S NOT_ ME_!"

"Ron, you look really... nice. Why don't you give it a chance?"

"But that's just it, mate. _It's not me! _I... I can't accept these things!"

"Ron, listen..."

"No, I... I can't accept any of this! I'm not some... charity case! I can buy my own bloody clothes! I can pay for my own haircut! Blimey Harry, don't look at me like that! I AM NOT _THAT_ POOR!"

"Ron, _will you listen? _There's something you should know..." Harry decided that it was time for Plan B.

"What?"

"Well, I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but... I... Well, I promised I'd..."

"Harry..."

"Okay, okay, your brothers... Fred and George... they bought the clothes for you..."

"THEY WHAT?" Ron shrieked.

"Er... their business has been _really_ successful, and... er... they wanted to get you a gift because... you won the Quidditch Cup last year and you... er... and _now_ that you're _Captain Ron_," Harry smirked. Hopefully, he mused, Ron wouldn't remember that he received the new wardrobe _before_ he was elected Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Ron looked at Harry, puzzled. "So they bought me an _entire wardrobe_? This must've cost a fortune!"

"There was a sale at Madam Malkins."

Ron looked suspicious.

"A big sale..." Harry explained. "Really big... er... one hundred percent off, I mean..."

Ron shrugged. "Whatever you say, mate. But... uh... what about this...?" Ron pointed to his new haircut. Harry grinned.

"Oh, that was just... Neville," Harry lied. "He was... er... trying to use the 'scourgify' spell to... clean up another Stinksap outburst from his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, but he... er... accidentally nailed you with the 'prepify' spell instead."

"Woah!"

"I know... You're lucky he didn't accidentally transfigure you into a Niffler."

Ron was not amused.

"But you should know, mate," Harry said. "The 'prepify' spell didn't just cut your hair..."

"What d'you mean?" Ron said, obviously quite concerned.

"Have you checked your arse lately?"

"WHAT?!!!"

"You... er... have an 'I luv Mum' tattoo on you left buttock."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed.

Ron looked like a cherry tomato as he quickly examined his bottom, looking for the tattoo.

"I was just kidding..."

_Ron Was Not Amused. _Harry wondered whether it was this easy to get Malfoy out of his clothes. Yikes – he was beginning to sound like Ginny...

Ron finally regained his composure, put back on his preppy sweater and pranced over to the mirror. He obviously still didn't recognize himself. Ron patted his new hairdo and admired his reflection...

"So, whadda ya think, mate? _And don't say I look like Percy_..."

Harry grinned – Ron actually looked a bit more like a red-headed Malfoy without the mullet.

"I dunno," Harry smirked, walking up to Ron. "Let's see, you're a Prefect... the Gryffindor Keeper... the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain... and now you have new haircut_ and_ a whole new wardrobe."

Harry learned closer to his beet red best friend and, impersonating Ginny, whispered into Ron's ear, "Sounds SEXY!"

**MYRTLE – GINNY'S PLAN**

Myrtle looked up at Ginny, awaiting instructions. Ginny was pacing back and forth in the Prefect's Bathroom.

"Okay, here's the plan. You need to go find Harry because he will be able to reverse Pansy's 'Colloportus' spell. That's the only way that we can unlock the bathroom door. Hurry!"

Myrtle nodded and tried to fly through the door into the hallway, but Pansy's spell was so powerful that the door was ghost-proof; Myrtle bounced back into the bathroom. Stupid Pitt-bull Prefect, Myrtle fumed. No one puts one over on Myrtle! Myrtle dived head-first into the toilet. Pansy obviously underestimated her superior underwater navigation skills...

Myrtle darted ahead through the dimly lit plumbing into the sewer system. The sewer was refreshing... Okay, it was actually really gross but she had to at least pretend that it was refreshing. Myrtle darted left... then right... then left again... then up... then down... Then she arrived at a fork in the sewer. Which way to Gryffindor Tower? Aha! She saw a light at the end of a toilet! She was almost there! Myrtle swam toward the light... she reached out and pulled herself up out of the toilet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, excuse me, Professor!"

Myrtle quickly dived back into the toilet. How did she end up in the Slytherin Dungeon? Okay, back to the rescue mission. Gryffindor Tower had to be this way. Or... that way. Ugh, road block! Number two coming her way! Eeeeeeeh! There was no way that she was swimming through _that_! There had to be another way to the Tower. Myrtle zoomed around and around until finally she saw another light at the end of a toilet. She swam toward the light and then finally emerged from the toilet like Venus on the Half Shell.

"Oh Harry..." Myrtle cooed into the Gryffindor boy's bathroom. There was no response. "Harry?" Still no response. Myrtle quickly flew into the dorm room. Harry and Ron were already gone.

**MILLICENT – GINNY AND THE JUICE**

Millicent Bulstrode admired her monstrous figure in the dusty, full-length mirror of the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. She was alone. She opened up the flask of the Polyjuice potion and gingerly dropped a strand of Ginny's red hair into the Juice. The potion hissed loudly and frothed madly, ultimately turning a sickening shade of orange. Millicent looked at the clock. It was 11:00 AM. She chuckled and raised her glass.

"Here's to you, sweetheart..." Millicent toasted as she pounded the Juice.

It tasted like overcooked cabbage. Immediately her insides started writhing... as if she had swallowed a live python. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation metastasize from her stomach to the ends of her fingers and toes. Her skin was melting... and then she shrank almost a foot... Her muscles thinned, her nails became soft and polished, and her hair transformed into a ravishing red mane.

As quickly as it had started it was over. Millicent looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had transformed into _Ginny Weasley_. She had one hour to destroy that wench's reputation...

**HARRY – THE THREE BROOMSTICKS**

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Ron looked really handsome, and many heads turned as he entered the bar. This obviously made Hermione nervous.

"I'll get us some beers," Ron said, heading over to the bar. A third year Ravenclaw groped him as he walked by. Hermione looked like she was about to start a brawl with the witch, but Harry held her back.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, still watching Ron like a hawk. "She told me that she wanted to walk with us from the Common Room... but I haven't seen her since she left this morning to take a bath..."

"She's probably still in there fixing her hair, I s'pose..." Harry said. "Hey, there she is... Ginny!"

Harry waved at _Ginny_ (not knowing that she was the Slytherin formerly known as Millicent) as she pranced into the bar. She was walking a bit funny. _Ginny_ walked up to the bar, grabbed two butterbeers off of the counter and then strolled over to Harry. She handed Harry a beer. Hermione had already left to go find Ron.

"Hello, Potter," she cooed seductively in Millicent's raspy voice. Harry leapt backwards. "Excuse me," she said, now speaking in Ginny's voice. "I have [cough] bad allergies..."

"Er... Hi Ginny, have _you_ been drinking?"

"Maybe I have," _Ginny_ responded, downing her beer. She stuck her hands on Harry's shirt and started to undo the top button. "Wanna play a game?"

Harry shuddered. "Er... what game?"

"Truth or dare..." _Ginny_ cooed.

"Umm... how do we play?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, I ask you a question, and then you answer 'Truth' or 'Dare.'"

Harry froze; she must really be wasted.

"First question," _Ginny_ purred. "Why are you staring at my breasts?"

Harry literally choked on his butterbeer.

"I... I'm not!" Harry stuttered, blushing tremendously.

"Wrong answer. Now I get to punish you..." _Ginny_ looked like she was about to take out a whip and beat Harry.

"WHAT? No! Wait... I mean..."

"C'mon Potter, I know you like to play hardball. That's what I like about you. You're aggressive. You know what you want and you know how to get it."

"But... but we had an agreement..."

_Ginny_ had already pinned Harry against the bar and she was about to mount him right there. Hermione watched from a distance... stunned.

"Harry, I want you to know how angry I am that the Team voted for my idiot brother as the Quidditch Captain. You know how much I wanted you, and how hard I fought to have you voted as our leader. Be my leader, Harry..."

"But you told me to vote for Ron!" Harry shrieked defensively.

"What?" Hermione interjected. _Ginny_ snarled at her.

"Mind you own business, you filthy Mudblood!"

Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open simultaneously. _Ginny_ seized her chance and lunged at Harry, going for the kiss. Harry instinctually pushed her away.

"Suit yourself, scarface," _Ginny_ rasped. She shoved Harry and Hermione aside and sauntered over to the bar.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry..." Harry stammered. "She... she doesn't know what she's doing... I mean..."

"Of course she doesn't, Harry. It's not really her..." Hermione replied.

"You're kidding?" he responded, feeling slightly violated.

"I've already figured it all out. I've been watching _her_ the entire time... but the Mudblood comment clinched it. Ginny's either under the Imperius Curse or it's an imposter using Polyjuice."

Suddenly, Madam Rosmerta, the proprietor of The Three Broomsticks, yelled "Attention!" The bar quieted down.

"Wizards and Witches, we have a special toast. Go ahead, Ginny." _Ginny_ climbed up onto the bar.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Harry said, covering his eyes.

"Hello boys," _Ginny_ said, now standing on the bar. "I wanna make a toast to my big brother, Ron, the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain!"

Cheers echoed throughout the bar as Ron, who was now being hit on by some horny fifth-year Hufflepuffs, turned five shades of red.

"In honor of my brother," _Ginny_ continued, "I'm gonna do a dance! Take out your Galleons, boys! Hit it, Rosie!"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed as strip bar music began to blast in the background. _Ginny_ unbuttoned her cardigan. A bunch of immature blokes started cheering.

"Ginny, gerroff the bar! What're you doing?" Ron shouted. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Ron and stopped him from trying to pull _Ginny_ off of the bar.

Hermione turned to Harry. "I think it's Polyjuice, and the Slytherins are definitely involved."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Here's the plan," Hermione replied. "We need serious damage control. I'll stay here and try to control the situation. You go back to Hogwarts to find the real Ginny. HURRY!"

But Harry had already left.

**HARRY – THE RESCUE MISSION**

Harry raced back to Hogwarts. Why didn't he have his bloody Firebolt with him? It would make this rescue mission so much quicker. Harry entered the castle and climbed up to the seventh floor. "Captain Ron," he said to the Fat Lady, gasping. The doorway to Gryffindor Tower opened. Where was the real Ginny Weasley? Hermione said she was taking a bath, so she must be locked in the Gryffindor Girl's Bathroom. Harry dashed through the empty Common Room and started to climb up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory. Suddenly, the stairs turned into a slide and Harry tumbled back down into the Common Room. Damn... he forgot that he wasn't allowed up the stairs unless a girl accompanied him.

"GINNY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Harry yelled up the staircase. There was no response. "GINNY!"

"Well, it's about time," chided a sultry voice from behind him. Harry turned to find a gussied up Moaning Myrtle tapping her fingers on a desk in the Common Room. She looked really good... for a ghost.

"Grab your wand, Prince Potter..." Myrtle said. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to grab it... heh heh... The Princess is awaiting her rescue..."

Harry was horrified. _Was this Moaning Myrtle? _When had she become... so much like Ginny? There was no time to ask questions.

"Lead the way," Harry responded.

Myrtle led Harry out of the Tower and down to the fifth floor of the castle. As they approached the Prefect's Bathroom, they found Ravenclaw Prefect Padma Patil standing in front of the bathroom, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"GINNY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! LET ME IN! I GOTTA PEE!"

"Umm... Padma... She's locked in by a spell," Harry explained.

Padma turned purple from embarrassment. "You didn't hear that, right?"

Harry and Myrtle shook their heads, trying really hard to suppress a laugh. Padma bolted down the corridor and climbed down the stairs. Harry took out his wand.

"_Finite Incantatum!_" he cried. A yellow blast shot out of his wand and hit the door. Suddenly, the door glowed brightly and then opened. Ginny was seated in the bathroom, finishing her pedicure.

"Well, it's about time," she said to Harry. "Do you like my pedicure? It's French."

Harry was a bit surprised by her blasé attitude. "Aren't you supposed to be hysterical after being locked in the Prefect's Bathroom while the Slytherins plot to wreck your reputation?"

Ginny had a mischievous grin. "Now Harry, I _knew_ you'd rescue me. And if I'm going to foil Pansy's silly little scheme, I definitely need to look my best." Ginny raised her hand and, like a proper lady, gestured for Harry to help her up. "Thank you, M'dear. Shall we go?"

**GINNY – REVENGE, GINNY-STYLE**

Ginny, Harry and Myrtle arrived at the Three Broomsticks about fifteen minutes later.

"Gimme your wand," Ginny told Harry.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Harry asked. Ginny glared at him, and he quickly forked over his wand.

Ginny kicked open the door to The Three Broomsticks and stormed inside. The crowd was going nuts. The fake _Ginny_ was standing on the bar wearing nothing but a lace bra and matching silk panties while grinding suggestively with Crabbe and Goyle. Galleons were strewn all over the counter.

"HELLO BOYS!" the real Ginny shouted into the bar. Everyone turned, saw the real Ginny, and suddenly all motion and noise stopped. It was so quiet you could probably hear a fly fart from twenty yards away.

The fake _Ginny_ gasped and suddenly tried to hide herself between Crabbe and Goyle. Most of the guys in the bar looked really confused. Their facial expressions read 'Are they twins?' or 'Mmmm, twins...'

"I'm sorry I'm late," Ginny said to the crowd. "I've been _indisposed_... But it looks like you've all been busy... As you can see, there are now_ two_ Ginny Weasleys. Hmm... Guess which one is the imposter?"

A hushed murmur came over the bar as the real Ginny climbed up onto the counter, showing off her new French pedicure to the stunned onlookers, and walked over to her bogus counterpart. Ginny looked at the clock. It was almost noon.

"If my calculations are correct, we'll find out right about... NOW!"

Suddenly, the fake _Ginny's_ skin began to bubble... she grew in size. The first part of her body to change was her head... her face instantly transformed back into that of Millicent Bulstrode.

Colin Creevey seized the opportunity and snapped a couple photos of the real Ginny standing next to the half-Ginny, half-Millicent monstrosity. Horrified, all the blokes that had been previously making out with the fake _Ginny_ started spitting out their butterbeer. Even Crabbe and Goyle looked sick to their stomachs.

Ginny shook her head. "Militant Bulldog, dancing for tips at The Three Broomsticks?" Ginny picked up a handful of Galleons and threw them disparagingly at her feet. "As if Slytherin could sink no lower..."

Millicent leapt at Ginny to attack her, but Ginny was too quick. She nailed Millicent in the face with the Bat-Bogey Hex. The spell sent Millicent reeling to the back of the bar, fighting off the bogies which were now attacking her face.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Myrtle started cheering as Ginny proudly blew on the wand, as it if were a smoking gun. She climbed off of the bar and walked up to her friends.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Harry," she said.

"Hermione figured out the plan," Harry replied. Hermione blushed as Ginny gave her a big hug.

Harry looked up at the clock. It was 12:05 PM. "I gotta go. I'm late for my date... I mean... lunch date... with Cho. Can I have my wand back?"

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Myrtle looked stunned. He had a date? With Cho?

"I need it for just a few more hours," Ginny said. "I have another score to settle."

"Okay, I'll get it back from you later," Harry stated as he bolted out of the bar.

**HARRY – REVENGE, MALFOY-STYLE**

Harry ran outside of The Three Broomsticks onto High Street in Hogsmeade. Madam Puddifoot's was at the other end of town. High Street was littered with students roaming up and down, window shopping and messing about on the pavement. Harry dashed passed Honeydukes Sweetshop, Zonko's Joke Shop, and Gladrags Wizardwear, but then he suddenly came to a grinding halt. Standing in the middle of High Street was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Draco looked at Harry threateningly and then brushed his hands through Pansy's coarse brown hair.

Harry froze. What the fuck was Malfoy doing with Parkinson? Harry was about to walk away when it happened - Draco and Pansy kissed. But this wasn't a normal peck on the cheek. _Oh no, this was revenge, Malfoy-style. _

Draco French-kissed Pansy so deeply that she probably choked on his tongue. The kiss seemed to last forever. While they snogged, Draco did not look at Pansy. Instead, he locked eyes with Potter and impaled him with a malevolent stare. Draco's cold grey eyes did not blink during the entire kiss; his eyes screamed, 'Sod off, Potter!'

Pansy was so overwhelmed by intensity of the kiss that she did not even realize what Draco was doing. She had invited Drakey-Poo out to Hogsmeade as an alibi in case the Millicent scheme backfired, but she no idea that Draco would invite her to the Halloween Ball and then make-out with her publicly.

Harry was sick to his stomach. His heart felt like it had been ripped out, thrown into a blender and then poured into the gutter. He had a premonition about this kiss. He knew it was coming... But with Pansy? How could he be so blind? Draco took her to the Yule Ball two years ago; of course he would choose her again. Harry just wanted to die right there. He should leave now! He didn't want to see this! When was this bloody kiss gonna end? Harry remained transfixed by Malfoy's stare. Suddenly, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh Pansy," Ginny cooed, breaking up the kiss. Pansy looked horrified to see the real Ginny Weasley standing in front of her.

"Oops... am I interrupting something?" Ginny smirked mischievously.

"What do you want, Raggedy Ann?" Draco snarled. "Can't you see we're_ busy_?"

"You know, Pansy," Ginny purred, ignoring Draco's response. "You really didn't need to lock me in the Prefect's Bathroom in order to snog with that inbred albino ferret. I realize that his mouth probably tastes like a rancid Hippogriff's arse, but with a pug face like yours, I wouldn't have standards either."

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!!!!" Pansy and Draco screamed, both drawing their wands.

"And one more thing, Pansy," Ginny cooed. "_A word of advice from me to you_... If you do plan to shag that self-important fruitcake, you'll definitely need to use a strap-on... But I'm sure _you_ already have one."

And then the melee began. Pansy and Draco attacked Ginny. Ron and Hermione saw the battle from afar and ran over to help Ginny take on the Slytherins. Ginny signaled to Harry to go to meet his date right before nailing Pansy with the Blasting curse. Harry would have stayed to help Ginny out, but since Ginny had his wand, he would have been of no use. Harry left the battleground feeling slightly vindicated.

**HARRY – THE DATE**

"You're late," Cho stated abruptly as Harry approached her small circular table at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

"Hi. Sorry, I was... er... you won't believe what happened!"

"Let me guess, did it involve Hermione Granger...? I thought so. Look, I was gonna leave. But I really needed to talk to you."

"What can I get you, m'dears?" Madam Puddifoot asked.

"Umm... coffee?" Cho said hesitantly. Harry nodded.

This was déjà vu. All Harry needed was for Roger Davies to arrive with some bubbly blonde, to sit at the next table, and to start making out over their sugar bowl.

Harry looked over at Cho. Her face was still very pretty, but her expression was harder than in years passed. She didn't possess the innocence that he remembered when they had kissed under the Mistletoe last Christmas. But she wasn't crying either. She had probably developed a thicker skin...

Harry suddenly felt horrible. He still cared for Cho... and he yearned to peel away her coarse facade and see that the beautiful Ravenclaw seeker that he was so enamored with in the past. Why was he so attracted to that vindictive ferret-faced git when he had someone here who was so much more genuine?

Harry felt a surge of guilt gnawing at the pit of his stomach. He knew he had used Cho... He had used her to preserve his facade. And now that he gazed into her pouty brown eyes, he felt horrible because he knew that he had contributed to her suffering. He had added one more layer to her already thick skin. He had wronged Cho, and now he had to tell her the truth.

"Cho, I... er... have something to tell you," Harry said, his voice shaking. "I feel really bad about what happened last year... It was all my fault. I've had a lot of issues and..." Harry blinked back tears. He was already an emotional wreck after the Malfoy debacle, but this was a bit too much for even him to handle. Harry looked up at Cho and realized that she was teary-eyed, too.

"Harry, I know," she said softly.

"No, you don't... I mean..." Harry wiped his eyes.

"I know that you... like guys," she said. Harry was stunned.

"_You know_?" Harry said, suddenly horrified.

"Of course _I know_," Cho replied. "That's why I had to talk to you. I feel so guilty about last year."

Harry was traumatized. "But how'd you know?" he cried desperately.

"Harry, I'm a woman... and I am not stupid. You are about as attracted to me as you are to... I don't know... Draco Malfoy."

Harry literally was about to give birth to a Thestral when she said, "You guys _are_ still enemies, right?"

Harry nodded and gasped a silent sigh of relief. _She obviously didn't know the truth about Malfoy... _

"Anyway," Cho continued, "I was so traumatized last year after Cedric's death that I... I needed a crutch... someone to be with me who I knew wouldn't expect anything from me physically. And then I saw you on the Hogwarts Express all covered with stinksap and... I just knew that we'd... well, that we'd get along. I knew you had your issues, but I figured that it was okay because I was terrified of having a real relationship..." Tears ran down Cho's cheeks. "I... I couldn't have someone that I loved die on me again... Not after Cedric..."

Harry was numb. "I know how you feel," he responded quietly. "I recently lost my Godfather. I know what it's like to desperately need to be alone, but to be terrified..."

"By your own solitude?" Cho asked weakly. Harry nodded. Their eyes met, and for a moment, it seemed that they had reached some sort of understanding.

Cho was still emotional. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this... I didn't mean to... I just feel so guilty... I needed you last year... You were safe... safer than a straight bloke... like Roger Davies."

Harry was stunned. He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Cho knew that he was gay, or that fact that she blatantly admitted to using him. All these months he tormented himself about using her, when in fact, the reverse was also true.

"You used... me?" Harry said feebly, wiping away his own tears. "I... I thought I used you..."

Cho looked up from her morose, tearful expression and surprisingly cracked a faint smile.

"So... we're even?" she asked weakly.

"I... guess," Harry replied.

They looked at each other and somehow they both started to giggle - a half-tearful, half-joyful laugh. Madam Puddifoot arrived with their coffees.

"I didn't want to interrupt," she said. "But I brought you some scones and jam on the house. Would you like to order some dessert?" Madam Puddifoot looked at Cho and then at the youthful Harry. "We have all sorts of pies. Might I recommend... _CHERRY_?"

Madam Puddifoot winked at Cho. Both Cho and Harry blushed feverishly and then burst out laughing. Madam Puddifoot brought them both slices of pie. Cho lifted up her cup of coffee and Harry raised his as well.

"To friendship..." Cho said, making a toast.

"And cherry pie," Harry replied.

"I am not even goin' there..." Cho giggled.

**HARRY – REVENGE, POTTER STYLE**

It was 7:00 PM on Saturday. Harry had spent the rest of the afternoon with Cho and was now supposed to meet Ginny, Hermione and Ron back at The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and pub food. He was craving a big helping of chicken and ham pie. Harry had a great afternoon, except now he was sure that the entire school knew that he was queer, and they were all probably laughing about it behind his back... _Bugger! _

Ginny arrived a few minutes late... alone. She gave Harry back his wand and then they walked into the pub. Ginny walked up to the bar and ordered two butterbeers; Harry waited for her at a small wooden table in the corner. Harry immediately noticed Draco and Pansy sitting a little too cozily at a booth across the way. All of a sudden, a tiny Scop Owl flew into the bar and delivered a message to Draco.

Ginny returned to Harry's table and handed him a beer. She raised her butterbeer, grinning mischievously. "Cheers," she said. Ginny pounded her beer.

"Cheers," Harry replied, downing his beer. It tasted funny; it was probably low on butterscotch...

"So where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hermione said that she had to get back to study for her N.E.W.T.s... Honestly, I think she just wanted to get Ron away from his new fan club. She's a little... jealous." Ginny's expression clearly read 'hee hee hee.'

"You planned this... You want to make her jealous, don't you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Moi? Nooooo... I would never be _that _manipulative..." Ginny's mischievous grin gave her away.

Harry decided to change the subject. "Er... so what happened with the Slytherins?" Harry asked, frowning at the couple whispering across the way.

"Well, Snape and Professor McGonagall broke up the fight. Parkinson tried to blame it all on me, of course, but then Colon... [cough] I mean, Colin... came to my rescue and showed them the pictures of Militant Bulldog on Polyjuice. And fortunately Padma was also there, and she verified that I had, in fact, been locked up in the Prefect's Bathroom."

"So what happened?"

"Well, both of our Houses lost fifty House Points, and Snape chewed out Parkinson for getting caught in her own scheme and for bringing shame onto her House. Then he yelled at Malfoy for getting into another fight in less than a week after his Wizard's Duel with you. It was beautiful. Snape was in rare form. I really wished that I had some popcorn and pumpkin-juice to snack on while watching the performance."

Harry was quite amused.

"Anyway," Ginny continued, "after Malfoy and Parkinson were thoroughly deflated, I expected that there would be some sort of punishment involved. But when Professor McGonagall threatened to take Parkinson's Prefect status away or to at least give her detention, Snape threatened to do the same to me if McGonagall made a big fuss about it. So we ended up calling it a truce. But Malfoy and Parkinson are now on academic probation, so they can't try to retaliate anytime soon."

"Oh. So now we are at... er... negative 150 house points?" Harry asked.

"Negative 155," Ginny giggled. "On Tuesday, I accused Pansy of drinking toilet water in front of Snape. That cost us five house points, but it was totally worth it!"

Harry nodded in agreement. He was feeling tipsy.

"You know," Ginny said, glancing over at Draco and Pansy. "They're making me lose my appetite... D'you mind going somewhere else for dinner?"

Harry shook his head.

"Great," she continued. "Why don't you go outside and wait for me there? I need to go to the loo to freshen up. Gimme about fifteen minutes."

Ginny excused herself and walked to the back of the pub. Harry exited the bar and stood outside, waiting for Ginny to arrive.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry turned around to see Oliver Wood standing in front of him. Harry hadn't seen Wood since he met him at the campsite of the Quidditch World Cup right before Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Wood looked really handsome. He was a tall, incredibly sexy, twenty-year-old with a burly, athletic build. His cropped, chocolate brown hair accentuated his piercing hazel eyes and his devastating androgynous facial features. Harry hadn't remembered Wood looking so attractive in years past.

"Er... Hi... How's Puddymere? Er... I mean... Puddlemere United."

Wood smiled at Harry. "Come with me and I'll tell ya..."

"But I... er... have to wait for Ginny," Harry said weakly.

"_Let her wait for you_," Wood replied mischievously.

In one sudden motion, Wood grabbed Harry's hand and quickly led him around the side of The Three Brooksticks to a secluded area in the back. Harry was now standing against the back of the pub, still completely stunned at the abrupt turn of events, gazing at Wood's face in the shadows of the overhanging foliage. Harry looked around quickly; they were alone.

"Last year, I moved up within the ranks," Wood said. "Now I am the main Keeper for Puddlemere United. I have a flat in Puddlemere, but on my off season I rent a flat in Hogsmeade as well."

"That's... brilliant," Harry said nervously, still a bit concerned that they were holding hands. He was feeling light-headed...

"You know, Harry, I've been waiting for you to grow up..." Wood pushed himself closer to Harry; they were now less than six inches apart. Wood ran his fingers through Harris messy, raven hair and then delicately brushed his forefinger over Harry's lightening-shaped scar.

"Very nice. You have beautiful eyes, Harry... It's funny how times change. Five years ago, I taught you new moves on your Nimbus 2000. Now it looks like I'm the teacher again. I can teach you _new moves_, Harry..."

"What d'you mean?" Harry croaked.

Wood looked Harry straight in the eye. "You know bloody well what I mean..."

Wood leaned closer to Harry. Harry swallowed hard; he was definitely shaking. He didn't know whether he wanted to run away screaming or to shag Wood right there. Harry was dizzy; both emotions surged inside him as Wood inched closer. And then Harry saw a familiar face standing in the forest adjacent to the pub.

The light reflected off of his white-blonde hair and pointy facial features. It was Draco Malfoy. He was standing alone watching Harry like a deer caught in the headlights. _Now it was time for revenge, Potter-style. _Harry shuddered a bit and then looked intently into Wood's hazel eyes. Wood didn't notice that Malfoy was there.

"There's just one thing, Captain," Harry whispered softly.

Wood cracked a smile. "What's that, Harry?"

"_I'm still the Seeker_," Harry cooed.

And then Harry pulled Wood into him and kissed him on the mouth. Harry was immediately engulfed in a surge of emotion more powerful than anything he had ever felt. His body cringed with fear and shame and, at the same time, he felt rejuvenated and ecstatic. Harry felt like the ceramic mug shattering on the floor in Diagon Alley as Wood plunged his tongue deep into Harry's mouth and ran it along his gumline. The connection was wet, sloppy... incredible! Harry was breathless... alive!

Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who was still watching them kiss. Draco was deathly pale. His cold, grey eyes no longer looked vindictive... they were now horrified... very hurt.

How would Harry face Malfoy in detention on Monday? Could he ever look him in the eyes again? What was Harry doing with Oliver Wood? Was he the kind of bloke that would use Wood to get even with Malfoy?

_Harry already knew the answer to that question_. His emerald eyes glimmered devilishly as they focused in on Wood. Wood was so overwhelmed by intensity of the kiss that he did not even realize what Harry was doing. The Sorting Hat was right; Harry would have done well in Slytherin. Harry closed his eyes, embraced Wood, and deepened the kiss.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Author's Note: **I know... I am such a tease. But Harry might get his chance to pounce on the amazing bouncing ferret in detention. That is, if he doesn't decide to date Oliver Wood instead... What will Harry do? Detention will certainly be interesting on Monday night.

**Review! Review!**


	8. Potter on the Prowl

**CHAPTER 8: POTTER ON THE PROWL**

**DRACO – REVENGE, MALFOY-STYLE (PART DEUX) **

It was Saturday at 7:00 PM. Draco was sitting in The Three Broomsticks, eating pub food and having drinks with his new 'girlfriend,' when he first noticed Potter and Ginny Weasley arrive. Draco snickered and gazed back over at the pug-faced, piglet Parkinson swooning in front of him… Her aroma was nauseating and the taste of her saliva still rotted at the pit of his mouth. Ugh! It was really disgusting… He would never kiss her again… But that last kiss was definitely worth it.

Draco originally had no intention of kissing that repugnant wench; he was in Hogsmeade as a cover for some stupid scheme that Pansy was pulling on one of the Weasleys. But everything changed when he saw Potter scampering down High Street. When he looked at Potter, he felt… aroused. THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! Draco sneered at Potter malevolently… he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't control his emotions. What kind of curse had Potter put on him? He had to get even. Right then and there. And then he had a brilliant idea… Draco leaned over and kissed Pansy on the mouth.

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Okay, it was really rancid in there; it took a few doses of the 'scourgify' spell and a bucket of bleach before he would ever put anything in his mouth again! Oh, the sacrifices he made for revenge. But it was so worth it. As Draco kissed that Pit-bull, he watched Potter wriiiiiiithe! The look of horror in Potter's devastating green eyes was… brilliant! Damn, he was good… he even impressed himself sometimes!

And then Raggedy Ann showed up and levied a bunch of pathetic insults at him and Pansy… as if her words could undo the damage that he had just caused. Maybe if the ignorant wretch could afford a dictionary she might have done a better job… for even Ginny Weasley knew that Draco Malfoy had the last laugh. It was his finest revenge, and no one, not even she, would steal _his_ glory.

A tiny Scop Owl flew into the bar and dropped a letter on Draco's lap. The letter had the words "confidential" written on it. Draco glanced over at Harry and Ginny having drinks at a table in the corner. Potter was probably still licking his wounds… that pathetic, four-eyed freak. Draco opened the letter cautiously.

**_Malfoy_**

****

**_I'm sure you deserved a purple heart for kissing that disgusting beast… and I'm sure there are more deserving blokes to waste your affection upon. _**

****

**_Yes, I did say 'blokes,' because I know that you're gay and I have evidence to prove it. _**

****

**_So now you have two choices. One, you will excuse yourself from dinner and meet me at the back of The Three Broomsticks in ten minutes so that we can have a little chat about 'playing fair.' Come alone. If you bring that pug-faced wretch, the deal's off._**

****

**_Or two, you can call my bluff, and spend the next year convincing your Slytherin cronies that you really aren't a raunchy pig bottom. The choice is yours…_**

****

**_Tick, tock, tick, tock. What'll it be, Malfoy? I'll see you in ten minutes._**

****

**_Ciao,_**

**_Raggedy Ann_**

Draco was livid. THAT MANIPULATIVE BITCH!!!! She was dead! DEAD! Draco looked back at the letter, but it had already disintegrated. What was he gonna do? Would he call her bluff? She didn't have any evidence on him… and he wasn't gay so…

"What was that all about," Pansy asked.

"Oh… uh… nothing," Draco said nervously.

But what if she did have some evidence? It couldn't _hurt_ to see what she had to say. Draco turned to see if Ginny was still there, but she and Potter were already gone. He had no choice. Draco waited ten minutes, excused himself from dinner, and crept around the side of The Three Broomsticks to meet Ginny Weasley for their 'little chat.'

But instead of finding Ginny, Draco found Potter… in the arms of Oliver Wood! MERLIN'S BEARD!!! HE WAS SET UP!!! THAT BITCH!!! Draco wanted to run or scream or stamp his feet or, at least, hex somebody… but instead he just stood there… transfixed. And then Potter kissed Wood on the mouth.

A feeling of excruciating pain surged through Draco as he watched the two kiss. He felt terrified… violated… hurt… _replaced_! This wasn't supposed to happen! Potter was supposed to be a good little Gryffindor and go cry to his pathetic friends about big, bad, mean Malfoy. He wasn't supposed to get even! It wasn't fair! Draco was supposed to have the last laugh… he wasn't supposed to be the one who cried… the one who felt vulnerable and empty… the one shattered by the horror of the kiss. Draco blinked back tears. Potter wasn't supposed to hurt him… Potter wasn't supposed to make him feel so alone…

**HARRY – REVENGE, POTTER-STYLE (PART DEUX) **

Harry gazed unsteadily into Wood's evocative, hazel eyes. He was dizzy… almost seeing double. His mouth was still wet from their intense kiss.

"You sure you've never done this before, Harry?" Wood asked coyly.

"Maybe I have," Harry responded in a sultry voice. _What the fuck was he saying? He didn't usually speak like this_…

Wood cracked a faint smile. "I'd like to see you again. How about Friday night… 7:00 PM?"

"Sure," Harry replied. _WHAT? Did he just accept a date with Oliver Wood? I mean… Wood definitely knew how to kiss but… Sex education from a bloke named Wood just sounded disturbing…_

"Meet me at Merlin's End," Wood cooed, "unless you'd rather go back to my flat?"

"Merlin's End?" Harry asked, confused. "Is that a pub?" _And why did he care; he's definitely not going! Well, probably not… _

"It's the local gay bar in Hogsmeade… It was originally called Rawhide, but some of the locals objected. It's a great pub, but a wee bit hard to find. It's unplottable and hidden away behind the Fidelius Charm."

"So how am I supposed to find it?" Harry asked.

"Ask Ginny…"

"GINNY?" Harry shrieked, turning red in the face. _What did she have to do with this? Oh for heaven's sake…_

Wood suddenly looked pale and unnerved. "I've gotta go, Harry. Quidditch training starts at… uh… dawn. Yeah, I'll see you… Friday." _CRACK. _Wood Apparated before Harry had a chance to interrogate him further.

Suddenly Harry had an epiphany! Was it a coincidence that:

a) Ron and Hermione just happened to decide not to show up for dinner,

b) Ginny just happened to excuse herself from dinner,

c) Wood just happened to be standing outside waiting for Harry, and

d) Malfoy just happened to decide to wander around the back of The Three Broomsticks alone?

_GINNY SET HIM UP!!!! HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER!!! _

Harry froze. What had he done? _WHAT HAD HE DONE?!!! DID HE JUST KISS OLIVER WOOD IN FRONT OF DRACO MALFOY?!!! OH - MY - FUCKING - GOD!!! _Harry turned to see if Malfoy was still there, but the ferret was already gone.

Harry was ruined! Malfoy knew that he was gay… He was going to destroy him! He'd tell everybody! The whole school probably knew by now! And, even worse, had Harry stooped down to Malfoy's level? Was he so outraged by Malfoy's kiss that he'd _sacrifice his integrity_… that he'd _use his body_… that he'd _use Oliver Wood_ to get even?

Something didn't make sense… Harry didn't understand his own behavior. Even if Ginny had set him up, he was the one who had kissed Wood. He made that choice willingly… But why? Something was controlling his emotions… his behavior. Images of Harry's intense kiss flashed before his mind. Yes, Wood was good looking. Yes, it was nice to have an attractive bloke interested in him… But that wasn't why he kissed Wood. _He kissed Wood because he wanted to get even…_

The Sorting Hat was right; he would have done well in Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor for good reason – _because he chose to be there_. It was his choices, not his predispositions, that made Harry a decent, brave wizard. What happened? Where was his bravery now? What had he become? Was he the type of spineless coward that would sink to the level of a bloody Slytherin in order to get revenge? NO!!! He was not the type of bloke to use people… well, at least, not after Cho.

_WHERE THE FUCK WAS GINNY? _

**DRACO – THE WALK OF SHAME**

Draco Malfoy was seething. He was so angry that his whole torso ached from frustration. That Bitch Weasley had set him up! Potter had beaten him! Draco's face flushed pink as he begin to climb the hill up to Hogwarts castle. He was so livid that tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't understand why…

"Hi, honey," cooed Pansy Parkinson from a few yards away. "Who'd you have to meet?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco shouted at her. He wiped his eyes. He was absolutely in no mood to deal with _her_.

Pansy turned white. "Drake… Drakey-Poo, are you all right? What happened back there? Oh honey…"

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Pansy staggered backwards, stunned. "Oh, all right," she whimpered.

Draco climbed the hill alone. He would destroy Potter! By sunrise, everyone in school would know that Potter was a bloody fudge-packer! Better yet, he would contact Rita Skeeter directly and give her the exclusive story! This would be Malfoy's true revenge… _He would get even! _

Suddenly, another Scop Owl flew over to Draco and dropped two letters at his feet. Draco picked up the letters and opened the first one.

**_Malfoy_**

****

**_Doesn't your own venom taste good? Hmm… You must have loved watching Harry slip Wood the tongue… It was so romantic, and the best part was that it didn't include you… But I'm sure that doesn't bother you because you're 'straight,' right? Maybe next time you'll think about your actions before you try to hurt one of my friends. Which reminds me…_**

****

**_I'm sure that you're seriously considering 'outing' Harry to the Wizarding World as retaliation for tonight's events. So, I'd like to chat with you a bit about my concept of retaliation. _**

****

**_I know that you were almost expelled for challenging Harry to a Wizard's Duel, and that the reason you weren't kicked out of Hogwarts was because the Headmaster did not inform the Board of Governors of your indiscretions. _**

****

**_Now, I know the Board would LOVE to hear about how the son of an infamous Death Eater got involved in not one, BUT TWO duels within less than one week at Hogwarts. But I don't think that you want them privy to this information._**

****

**_So, I'll make you a deal - you keep your big mouth shut about Harry, and I won't tell my brother, who works as the Junior Assistant to Minister Fudge, about your reckless behavior. _**

****

**_I'm glad we understand each other._**

****

**_Ciao,_**

**_Raggedy Ann_**

The letter self-destructed in Malfoy's hands. DAMN HER! Shaking, Draco opened the second letter.

**_Draco,_**

****

**_You have failed your first mission, but the Dark Lord has decided to give you another chance. Meet me by the Whomping Willow on Friday, September 13, at Midnight. You'll receive your next instructions in person. _**

****

**_Bella_**

Draco laughed and his eyes glimmered devilishly as Bellatrix Lestrange's letter crumbled to dust. Maybe there would be another way to exact his revenge…

**GINNY – THE WIZARD'S KAMA SUTRA**

Ginny arrived at The Hog's Head at 8:00 PM on Saturday. The bar was grungy, and Cho looked slightly uncomfortable as she waited for Ginny at a secluded table in the back. Ginny bought two butterbeers from the old bartender and carried them over to the table, handing one to Cho.

"Hi Ginny, I got your owl," Cho said. "What d'you want to talk to me about?"

"Cast a silencing spell," Ginny replied. "This is confidential."

Cho raised her wand. "_Silencio!_" she said. She looked at Ginny, waiting for her explain why they were meeting in secret.

"I need you to make Hermione Granger _very_ jealous," Ginny cooed.

Cho's eyes lit up. "Reeeeeeeeeeeeally. What d'you have in mind?"

"I need you to date Ron."

"Your brother? But… why?"

"I have my reasons," Ginny said. "All you need to know is that it would make Hermione crawl up a wall to know that you dumped Harry and now are pursing her other 'best friend.'"

"But why would I do this? I'm dating Michael Corner."

"Well, your sex-life isn't exactly spectacular, is it?" Ginny cooed.

"HOW D'YOU KNOW THAT?" Cho shrieked defensively.

"Because I dated Mikey… and I dumped the frigid bastard months ago because he wouldn't give it up!"

"You mean, he wouldn't have sex with you, either?" Cho replied, stunned. "I… I thought it was just me." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I mean… I've had the most horrible luck with men!"

"I know," Ginny said, handing Cho a tissue.

"NO, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" she sobbed, grabbing the tissue. "I - HAVE - HAD - THE - WORST - LUCK - WITH - MEN!!! MY FIRST BOYFRIEND WAS MURDERED, MY SECOND ONE WAS QUEER, AND MY THIRD ALWAYS HAS A BLOODY HEADACHE – _AND PEOPLE WONDER WHY I'M ON LITHIUM?!!!_"

Ginny gave Cho a 'too much fucking information' look, but Cho was obviously not paying attention. She dabbed her eyes with the tissue, sobbed a little, and then suddenly tensed up…

"Oh my God," she gasped. "I… I told you about Harry… I swore I'd never tell…"

"I already knew," Ginny assured her. "I pined after that chap for three years, remember?"

Cho laughed. "Oh yeah… So, I guess I wasn't the only broad that fell for the curse of the pink wand… Isn't it a shame that Harry's gay. I mean, you know what they say about blokes with a big wand…"

"Which one?" Ginny teased. She gave Cho a 'you opened the door; I walked on in' look.

Cho turned crimson, then giggled. "The one that's 11 inches long…"

"That sounds like a broomstick to me, sweetheart," Ginny purred.

Cho laughed. "Unfortunately the only wand I saw was made out of wood. I never saw the other… You didn't… um… happen to… see it, did you?"

"Maybe," Ginny whispered.

"WHAT?!!!" Cho replied, aghast.

"It's a_ long_ story," Ginny cooed. "One that I'll only tell after a few more drinks…"

"Hey, excuse me… Barman… Over here!" Cho called facetiously. She looked back at Ginny. "I don't believe you… You didn't see Harry's other… um…"

"Would you like me to let you in on a little secret?" Ginny asked. Cho nodded. Ginny leaned over and whispered in her ear. "If you want to ride a bent bloke's broomstick, you've gotta use magic…"

Cho giggled, then suddenly paused mid-giggle. "Would that work?"

Ginny pulled out her copy of _The Wizard's Kama Sutra: Sex Spells for the Desperate, Dateless and Debilitated_. She had just received the book on Friday from an adult bookshop in Knockturn Alley, and the manuscript was already heavily tabbed. Ginny opened it to a tabbed page.

"Well, it could… but it depends on how queer he really is. If he's a _vagitarian_ who dabbles with _sausage links_ on the side, then the 'Erecticus' spell might suffice. But if he's so bent that he'll faint at the sight of a vagina, then you might want to use the 'Erecticus' spell in conjunction with 'Petrificus Totalus' or the 'Body-Bind Jinx' to ensure compliance."

Cho and Ginny exchanged coy glances and then they both burst out laughing.

"Isn't that a _slight_ liberty deprivation?" Cho asked playfully.

"Maybe," Ginny replied. "But men always say that 'no' means 'yes,' so I don't understand why an independent, assertive witch can't adopt_ their_ standard for consent."

"I'm not even goin' there," Cho giggled. "But can I borrow that book?"

"That all depends," Ginny replied, "on whether you agree to help me with my plan…"

"But why d'you want me to date your brother?" Cho asked.

"Well, if you pursue Ron, Hermione will become really jealous. And then I might be able to induce her into starting a preemptive strike."

"So, in other words, you want me to help you get Ron and Hermione together?"

"Exactly."

"And why would I do that?" Cho asked.

"Well, I might be able to solve your problems with Mikey Corner," Ginny grinned, waiving her tabbed, leather bound book.

"Deal," Cho said, her eyes twinkling deviously.

**HARRY – REVENGE, GINNY-STYLE (PART DEUX) **

It was 9:00 PM on Saturday night. Harry waited in front of the Prefect's Bathroom, boiling. He was going to murder Ginny with his bare hands. Was she coming? She's always in that damn bathroom… Suddenly, Harry saw Ginny gossiping with Moaning Myrtle as she climbed up the stairs.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said, waving at him.

"Ginny, we need to talk… ALONE!" Harry barked adamantly.

"Myrtle, could you give us a few minutes?" Ginny said. Myrtle nodded, stuck her nose in the air, and flew away.

"Pine fresh," Ginny whispered, approaching the Prefect's Bathroom. The door opened. They walked into the room.

"Are you all right, Harry? You look a bit flushed."

"HOW DARE YOU," Harry screamed. "YOU HAVE THE UNBRIDLED AUDACITY TO SET ME UP, AND NOW YOU ASK ME IF I'M ALL RIGHT?!!!"

"Well, are you?"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry was livid.

"Funny, and I thought you came here to thank me," Ginny remarked.

"What? Why would I thank you?" Harry asked. "Should I thank you for manipulating me into kissing Oliver Wood in front of Malfoy? D'you realize that Malfoy is going to ruin me? The whole bloody school probably knows what happened by now!"

"Malfoy's not going to tell anyone," Ginny assured him. Harry looked unconvinced. "He has a crush on you, you git," she asserted. "Why else would he kiss Pit-Bull Parkinson while staring directly at_ YOU_? That would be like me snogging with Snape right in front of Neville, only Neville would probably be too oblivious to notice."

"I… what?" Harry gasped. "Malfoy doesn't have a crush on me! You don't know what you're…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And denial is a river in Egypt."

Harry glared at her. "Okay, even if it were true that Malfoy… whatever… _which it's not_… How d'you know that he wouldn't be so angry that I kissed Wood that he would ruin me out of spite?"

"Because I blackmailed him. That ferret-face isn't talking to anyone…"

"I see you've thought of everything," Harry sneered sarcastically. "Have you no shame?" This conversation was not going the way Harry had planned. He needed to regain control of it_ immediately_!

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Harry shouted, changing the subject. "You promised me that if I helped you with your scheme to reinvent Ron, you wouldn't tell anyone that I was gay… but obviously that didn't stop you from having a little chat with Oliver Wood!"

"Actually, I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone _at Hogwarts_, and I didn't break _that_ promise. Yes, I spoke to Wood – but I talked to him in Hogsmeade, and he is no longer a student at Hogwarts, remember? He graduated three years ago."

Harry looked at Ginny crossly. "Have you ever thought about becoming an attorney?"

Ginny ignored him. "Further," she continued, "I didn't tell Wood that you were gay; he already knew. He was the one that suggested that I tell _you_ that _I knew you were gay_…"

"WHAT?!!" Harry shrieked.

"Calm down, Harry," Ginny said. "It's not a big deal. We've only had drinks a couple times at Merlin's End since I returned to Hogwarts."

"A couple times! We arrived at Hogwarts on the 1st… Today is the 7th!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's been a busy week."

Harry was livid. She was controlling the bloody conversation. He needed the upper hand! "Tell me, Ginny, what did you promise him? What did you promise Wood in exchange for his '_services_?'"

"I didn't need to make any promises, Harry," Ginny replied. "Wood's always been attracted to you. You're a catch… How many blokes can claim that they gave 'The Boy Who Lived' his first kiss?"

"That wasn't my first kiss," Harry sneered.

"Okay, your first kiss… with a man," Ginny replied.

"It wasn't that, either." Well, not really, he thought, remembering his accidental kiss with Malfoy…

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY!" Ginny perked up. "Do tell…"

"Oh shut it!" Harry stammered, still fuming. This was ridiculous! She was manipulating him… even now!

"How did you do it?" Harry barked. "I… I'm still baffled. How did _you_ manipulate _me_ into snogging with Oliver Wood in front of Malfoy?"

"I didn't need to manipulate you, Harry. _You wanted to kiss Wood, especially in front of Malfoy. _As I recall, Wood said that _you_ were the one that initiated the kiss. All _I_ did was give you and opportunity and an audience… _you did the rest_."

Harry blushed and took a few steps back. Ginny was right. He had initiated the kiss. "I… wasn't thinking… I mean… He practically threw himself on me…"

"What I don't understand," Ginny retorted, "is how you have the nerve to kiss Wood out of your own free will, and then blame _me _because you're not proud of _your own_ actions. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a bath."

Harry stared at Ginny… stunned. She was right. He should leave now. The conversation was obviously over. Ginny turned on the water in the jacuzzi and quickly turned it into a pineapple bubble bath. Harry watched her. Something wasn't right. This was too easy. Ginny always covered her bases… She wouldn't take the risk that Harry might not kiss Wood. There was always a back-up plan. But what was it? Harry thought back to the scene outside The Three Broomsticks. He remembered being dizzy… seeing double. And then he remembered the peculiar taste of his butterbeer…

"You… you put something in my drink," he stuttered. "I know you did… You had to… to make sure that I would kiss Oliver."

Ginny gave him a 'no shit, Sherlock' look. "Of course I did, you git," Ginny confessed. "I drugged your butterbeer."

"YOU DID?!" Harry screeched.

"I slipped you an aphrodisiac," Ginny explained. "Calm down! You're so God Damn frigid I had to make sure…"

"I… can't… believe… what… I… am… hearing!!" Harry screamed. "YOU DRUGGED ME?!!! I… just… am appalled!!"

"Really, but you had no problem drugging Ron's beer last night so that the stylist could trim his hair," Ginny chided.

"That's… different," Harry said defensively.

"Is it?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, yeah. Ron's hair was a total mess. And… er… if Ron didn't like the cut, he could… always grow it back… with a potion."

"Right," Ginny replied. "Well, you've been a total mess lately… And if you didn't like the kiss, I'll gladly give you some mouthwash. Now if you'll excuse me, _I need to take a bath_…"

"Not until you answer one last question," Harry stated adamantly. "Why was this scheme so important to you?"

"Because I wanted to get even with Malfoy…"

"And since when did you care about him? I thought it was Parkinson that you were after…"

"Because you're in love with him, Harry. _And he had no right to hurt you_… After that stunt he pulled with Parkinson, I knew damn well that you wouldn't do anything about it. Because that's not your nature… You're decent… But, unfortunately for Malfoy, I have no problem giving the flaming ferret a large helping of what he deserves… And boy did he deserve it!"

Harry had paled ghost white. He looked like he was about to faint. "I… I can't believe you know about Malf… I mean…"

"Harry, don't get me wrong… I can't stand that conceited little piece of slime. But you're family to me… and if he'll make you happy then… so be it. This is all part of the master plan, see. Malfoy had to be deflated. Now he knows that you're gay and that he has competition. Now he's vulnerable. Now it's time for you to make your move. _You should pounce on him in detention on Monday night!_"

'Oh my God,' Harry thought. How did this turn into sex advice from Dr. Ginny! Ugh!!! He had to regain control of this bloody conversation!

"I… I… but… why?" Harry asked. "Why d'you care? Why is this any of your fucking business? Aren't you suppose to be shagging Neville, or something? What about your love life? Don't you have better things to do than screw with my head? I cannot believe you did this! I can't believe this… You have the nerve to tell me how I have to deal with my problems… What about yours? You're life isn't perfect! Who's the next unattainable bloke that Dr. Ginny's gonna pursue? Hmm… Severus Snape?"

"Leave me out of this," she replied nervously.

"No, I don't think I will," Harry responded. _Now it was time to give her a piece of his mind. _"You had no right doing this to me! You're selfish Ginny! Everything's about you! I'm sure in that one dimensional brain of yours, my love life somehow factors into your scheme to shag Neville, and you know what… IT MAKES ME SICK! So, I hope you're happy. Now I am even more fucked up than I was before. Thanks for being such a great friend…"

Harry got up and staggered over to the door. YES! This was perfect! He finally had the upper hand in this damn conversation! Harry was ready to make a dramatic exit when Ginny said:

"I still love you, Harry…"

Harry froze in his tracks. He turned, stunned, and looked at Ginny. She had tears in her eyes. _BUGGER! _

"I… I still love you," she said. "And I… just wanted to help you. Harry, I know that you're been hurting. I'm not stupid. I know that you blame yourself for every bloody problem that you can't control. I know that you blame yourself for Sirius' death. I know that you blame yourself for not saving Cedric. And I know that you blame yourself because you're gay, and because you think that everyone is going to reject you if they find out that you have a crush on Malfoy. But I hate to tell you… you're hurting your friends, too. It hurts us to watch you walk around in a melodramatic stupor and act like you're about to slash your wrists… like you should've died fifteen years ago. It hurts us to know that you don't trust us enough to talk about your problems. And it hurts us to know that you think that we _would_ reject you."

Harry was numb. He was not expecting this…

"And so, you're right," Ginny continued. "I am selfish, because it would make me feel better to see you happy… to know that you don't have to fight every bloody battle alone. And so, hex me because I thought that maybe… just maybe… if you came out of your God Damn shell for a few hours… if you actually kissed a guy that was_ interested in you_… then, God Forbid, I might see you smile again. Then maybe you'd realize you are attractive… that you do deserve somebody… and that you do deserve to be loved. Because I still love you, Harry. And I want what's best for you. And, if that damn ferret will make you happy, then that's what I want to see happen…"

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes as Harry watched her, stunned.

"But, I'm just the villain, right?" she maintained. "I'm just the horny, castrating bitch with an agenda? Harry, I'm not that one dimensional. Of all people, I expected_ you_ to know that…"

Ginny stood up, shaking. She angrily wiped her eyes as she shoved Harry aside and opened the bathroom door. Suddenly, she gasped. Hermione was standing in the doorway, paler than a ghost. _Oh my God, Harry thought, they forgot to use the silencing spell… _Ginny and Harry stared at Hermione, mortified.

"I… I just wanted to use the loo," Hermione said nervously.

**HARRY – POTTER ON THE PROWL**

Harry walked outside of Hogwarts Castle over towards Hagrid's Hut. It was now Monday night, and Hagrid would be administering detention.

Harry glanced up at the windows of Gryffindor Tower to see if Ginny or Hermione were looking out. The windows were dark. They were probably on Prefect duty right now, Harry mused. Harry hadn't talked to either of them for almost forty-eight hours. He would have to speak with both of them soon.

Harry was amazed by how much had happened since he arrived at Hogwarts for his sixth year. It had only been one week since he dueled with Malfoy on the Astronomy Tower… since they had 'accidentally kissed,' and yet it seemed like at least a month had passed. Fortunately, Harry was no longer having traumatic visions of the taste of Malfoy's blood, but instead those visions had transformed in mildly erotic fantasies that he would rather not think about.

Truth be told, Harry was still horrified about what had occurred on Saturday. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Oliver Wood in front of Malfoy, or that both Ginny and Hermione knew that he has a crush on the flaming ferret! Harry was so upset on Sunday that he spent the whole day working on Potions and Divination assignments (_his favorite classes_) while hibernating in his dorm room! Dobby brought him his meals so that he didn't accidentally run into Hermione or Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room.

But the most disturbing part of the weekend was the reoccurrence of his nightmares. Harry had horrible dreams on both Saturday and Sunday nights. Ron said that he had been screaming in his sleep… but Harry couldn't remember what he was shouting about.

Harry arrived at Hagrid's Hut and looked around. Hagrid was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy walked out from behind the hut and faced Harry. Harry did a double-take. MALFOY WAS GORGEOUS! Oh my God, something was definitely different. His hair was no longer in that ridiculous Mullet style. Now it was a silky, white-blonde, shoulder-length mane. Draco was wearing his finest clothes. The light of the full moon reflected off of his soft pale skin, pointed nose and plump red lips. Even his eyes looked different… they were almost… silver. Harry literally closed his mouth so that he wouldn't start salivating…

What the hell happened to Malfoy? Then it dawned on him… Dr. Ginny was right! Damn her! Everything she said about Malfoy was true. He needed to be deflated by Harry. He needed to feel vulnerable. And now that he realized that he had competition, he went out of his way to make himself look really hot. But did that make this a date?

Harry looked at Malfoy; Malfoy glared back at him. He was probably waiting for Harry to make the first move… Harry really needed some of Dr. Ginny's Magic Beer right about now.

"Er… hi," Harry said awkwardly. _Okay, that just sounded dumb. _

Draco didn't dignify Harry's salutation with a comment. Instead, he just gave him a 'if that's the best you can do, I'm going to be celibate for the rest of my life' look.

Harry mustered up the courage to try again. "That's… er… nice… hair," Harry stammered.

Draco responded with an 'I _am_ going to be celibate for the rest of my life' look. Finally, Draco broke the ice.

"Where's that stupid, great oaf?" Draco snarled coldly. "Does he expect us to wait here all night… like servants?"

"His name's Hagrid," Harry growled back. "And yes, this is detention, so he can make us wait as long he bloody well pleases!"

Draco looked back at Harry, slightly surprised by his outburst. _Great, Harry thought, now this date… I mean conversation… was really going badly. _

Suddenly, a bandy-legged, ginger tabby walked up to Harry carrying a brown paper bag in his mouth. Curious, Harry took the brown bag from Crookshanks and opened it as the cat scampered away. The bag contained a bottle of butterbeer and a note.

**_Harry,_**

****

**_I thought this might 'spice up' your evening. Pounce, pounce… _**

****

**_Dr. Ginny_**

Harry grinned and drank most of the beer. It tasted funny; it was definitely laced with an aphrodisiac. Draco watched Harry curiously, obviously unsure why Hermione's cat brought Harry a beer during detention.

"D'you want some?" Harry asked innocently.

"Sorry, I'd rather not share your spit, Potter," Draco replied, clearly irritated.

"Suit yourself," Harry continued.

Harry already felt more confident now that the aphrodisiac had kicked in. It was as if drinking Dr. Ginny's Magic Beer allowed him to free his mind and take risks that he would never otherwise consider. When he drank Ginny's beer, he didn't think about all of the consequences of his actions. He didn't worry about the fact that he and Draco were both blokes, that Draco's father was a known Death Eater who plotted to have him killed, or that Harry's best friends might be appalled by his outlandish behavior. Instead, Harry's impulsive, aggressive, predatory side came out… _and Potter was definitely on the prowl tonight! _

"Hullo Harry... Malfoy," Hagrid said striding toward them from the Dark Forest, Fang at his side.

"Yeh ready ter go into the Dark Forest?" Hagrid asked enthusiastically.

"Dark… Forest…?" Draco repeated nervously. Draco gestured to Harry to give him the rest of his beer. Harry handed it to him and Draco downed it.

Hagrid continued. "Yeh, a Thestral's been injured, and yeh need ter find it an' send up green sparks. Then, I'll come and find yeh."

"But how're we supposed to see an invisible Thestral in the Dark Forest at night?" Draco stammered.

"Welcome ter detention," Hagrid grinned, handing each boy a gas lamp. "Harry can see 'em. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Draco looked around nervously. Harry realized that Draco still was the same terrified little boy who was afraid to look for the injured unicorn in the Dark Forest during their first year at Hogwarts.

"Go on," Hagrid gestured to the boys. "I've got ter give Fang his flea bath."

Harry and Draco wandered down a cobblestone path into the Dark Forest. It was difficult to see in between the dense, black trees. Draco was obviously very nervous. Harry waited for him to say something… but after fifteen minutes it was clear that he would have to make the first move…

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

Draco turned to him, surprised. "For what?" he asked.

"For kissing Oliver Wood in front of you… It was really inappropriate."

"Potter, you can suck off the entire team, for all I care," Draco scoffed.

Harry didn't respond. There was an awkward silence until Draco said, "And since when did you start caring about _my _feelings?"

"Since you got all dressed up for our date," Harry replied coyly, biting his bottom lip slightly.

Draco tensed up. "What the fuck are you talking about, Potter?" he snapped.

"This is our… second date, isn't it?" Harry asked, putting his arm around Draco's shoulder. Draco shoved him away. "The way I see it," Harry continued, "the Midnight Duel was, in fact, our 'first date,' which makes this our 'second.'"

Draco looked at him horrified. "Well, obviously you need to check yourself into a psych ward, Potter. Because I have a girlfriend… if that's any of your business."

_Okay, the little fairy was playing hard to get. Harry could play this game. _He laughed. "Doesn't she need a leash?"

Draco's face flushed pink with embarrassment. "I wouldn't talk, Potter. I'm not the pathetic groupie that bottoms for Puddlemere United."

"How d'you know I'm a bottom?" Harry replied playfully.

Draco paled. "Can we just find the fucking Thestraaaaaaaaaaaaal?"

Draco had tripped over the injured, invisible Thestral and flew into the darkness. Shit. Harry scampered over to him and extended a hand to help him up.

"Well, you found our Thestral," Harry joked.

Draco dusted off his robe and gave Harry a dirty look. Draco took out his wand and was about to send up green sparks when Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pushed him up against the trunk of a large black tree. A werewolf howled in the background. Draco was alarmed, but he didn't resist. Harry moved in for the kiss…

"I don't want Wood's sloppy seconds," Draco scoffed nervously.

"That's funny," Harry grinned. "And all this time I thought that he got yours…"

Draco paled at the notion that he had, in fact, kissed Harry first; he clenched Harry's hand apprehensively. Harry watched his reflection in Draco's silver-grey eyes enlarge as he leaned forward, minimizing the distance between them. Draco looked like a terrified virgin sacrifice just waiting to be ravaged. _'Does that mean he's a virgin?' Harry wondered. There was only one way to find out… _Harry inched forward, poised to strike…

"Harry, yeh foun' her already?" Hagrid called from a distance.

_BUGGER! BUGGER! BUGGER! _Harry looked at Draco and gave him a 'Did you send up green sparks?' look. Draco shook his head and quickly shoved Harry off of him so that Hagrid wouldn't find them in a compromising position.

"I followed yeh just in case yeh ran into complications," Hagrid joked, tending to the injured Thestral.

Great… just what Harry needed… a bloody chaperone! Harry looked over at Draco, who was acting like nothing had happened. Harry smirked; it was going to be an interesting month.

**RON – THE PREMONITION**

Ron woke up on Tuesday morning with a sharp jolt. Somebody was screaming… 'Was that Harry, again?' he thought, half awake. Ron glanced at his clock unsteadily. It was 5:45 AM. Jesus Christ.

"Blimey Harry, are you okay?" Ron croaked, half-asleep.

Harry wailed again from his bed, obviously still entranced in a dream. Dammit, this was the third night in a row, Ron grumbled. Ron was slightly bitter. Harry had arrived back from detention with Hagrid fairly late last night, and then he had kept Ron up talking until 3:00 AM, so this was too bloody early to wake him up!

Ron staggered over to Harry's bed to make sure that he was all right. Ron opened Harry's bed curtains and found Harry curled in a fetal position – his body completely tense. Harry started to writhe and then suddenly screamed, "HELP ME!!!"

"Harry, mate, wake-up!" Ron shouted, shaking Harry's convulsing body. But Harry was still asleep. Harry tossed and turned madly as Ron kept trying wake him up. Ron panicked; he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Harry's shaking stopped, and he opened his glassy eyes.

"Mate, it's okay," Ron assured him. "It was just a dream… I'm here… It's okay…" Ron searched Harry's vacant expression to see if he had understood him. Harry looked terrified… fragile. He was definitely a shadow of the boisterous bloke that sauntered in from detention only a few hours ago. Suddenly, Ron noticed blood oozing down Harry's cheek. _His scar was hemorrhaging… _

Ron grabbed a shirt from the nightstand and tried to staunch the blood, but the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Harry watched Ron dress his wound, but didn't speak.

"It's okay, mate," Ron continued nervously. "I'll… uh… go get Dumbledore… Just… stay here."

As Ron was about to leave Harry's bedside, Harry grabbed his arm. Harry's hand was freezing. Ron turned around, waiting for him to say something. Harry gazed at Ron weakly for a few moments and then whispered:

"More of us are gonna die, you know… I dreamt it."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Author's Note: **After eight chapters of angst, evil families, head injuries and more angst, Harry and Draco will become… close… in Chapter 9.  But will this be enough to save Harry from being the next to die?

**Please Review!**


	9. The Premonition

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REVISED AND REEDITED SINCE IT WAS INITIALLY PUBLISHED. PLEASE REREAD IT BEFORE PROCEEDING TO CHAPTER 10. THANKS. **

------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 9: THE PREMONITION**

**HARRY – THE DREAM ORACLE**

Harry woke up an hour later. It was Tuesday, around 6:45 AM, and everything was hazy.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Harry," he heard Dumbledore say. Where was he? Harry scrounged around, looking for his glasses, but they weren't on his dresser. Harry quickly surmised that he wasn't in his dorm room. He squinted and looked around nervously, trying to get his bearings. Suddenly, his glasses were thrust into his hand. Harry mumbled "thanks" and attempted to put them on, but they didn't fit well because there was a thick gauze dressing tied around his forehead. It was then that Harry realized that he was in the Infirmary, and that Ron, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were all standing over him.

"You passed out from blood loss, mate," a very pale Ron said uneasily. "You had us scared for a moment."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, still a bit delirious.

"I didn't have a chance to wake her," Ron replied. "When I saw you were bleeding, I ran to get Professor Dumbledore and then everything happened so quickly and I knew I should've woken her, but I forgot because we had to take you to the Infirmary and you were really bleeding and..."

"It's alright, Ron," Harry interrupted. He had never seen Ron this pale or nervous before.

Madam Pomfrey bent to change the bloodstained gauze. Harry's scar was still bleeding, though less profusely. Poppy took Harry's temperature and then handed him some cookies and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"That should make you feel better," she said.

"What happened?" Harry asked weakly.

"That's what I'm here to find out," a female voice said from the other side of the room. Harry almost choked on his cookie. In front of him now stood Professor Trelawney, clutching her copy of _The Dream Oracle. _

"Harry, it's time we had a little chat about your prescient dreams."

**NEVILLE – NEVILLE'S NEW LOVE**

Neville woke up on Tuesday morning around 7:00 AM. He rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that Ron and Harry were no longer in their beds... and that Dobby had just finished changing Harry's bedding. That was odd. Since when did Dobby clean up after Harry?

As Neville got dressed, he pondered just how bizarre his summer had been. In just three short months, he transformed from an average-looking nobody to one of the hottest blokes at Hogwarts, whatever that meant. But sadly, Neville's good looks didn't get him the attention that he wanted. After all, the girl he was in love with still barely noticed him. And being good-looking was dangerous. Just this past weekend, while exiting the Owlery, he was almost trampled to death by a stampede of horny fourth years. Thank God he had Dennis Creevey. Without his bodyguard to protect him, who knows what might happen...

Neville climbed down the stairs toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Suddenly, he heard someone crying. It sounded like Hermione. Maybe... if he just used a few more big words... she might actually notice him. Neville walked into the Common Room and found Hermione sobbing in front of the bulletin board. He brushed his long sexy mane back over his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, are you all right?" He approached her cautiously. "You look calamitious."

Hermione glanced at Neville, distraught. She obviously didn't notice how good he looked this morning. Typical. Instead, she uttered, "I... I'm not... I'm no longer first in the class."

Before Neville could respond, Hermione threw her arms around him and continued sobbing. Neville was a bit stunned... thought the notion of having Hermione in close proximity seemed quite agreeable. Hmm... he should say something comforting, yet intelligent.

"But which ne'er-do-well miscreant had the unmitigated gall to dethrone you?"

Hermione looked at him strangely and then turned back towards the bulletin board, where the most recent list of the Hogwarts Class Rank was posted.

"It's... umm... Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Neville replied, stunned. "But…"

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and Ron entered the Common Room. He froze at the sight of Hermione and Neville in an embrace. Hermione tensed, immediately let go of Neville, and staggered over to Ron. Damn... foiled by Ron. Neville turned and watched Hermione attempt to explain away the circumstances.

"Hermione," Ron interrupted, clearly agitated. "There's something you need to know. Harry's been hurt."

**HERMIONE – THE VISIT**

Hermione dashed up to the Infirmary at 8:00 AM to see Harry. She would have come earlier, but visiting hours were strictly enforced.

Harry was lying on a bed in the corner. He was very pale and the large dressing wrapped around his head had already become saturated with blood. Madam Pomfrey was attending to him, and then she left the area to give Hermione and Harry some privacy.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. Harry heard her walk towards him and he rolled over to greet her. His eyes were glassy... She grabbed his hand and clenched it tight. He was so cold. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Oh my God, Harry," she sobbed. "I... I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Harry looked at her, almost surprised at her reaction. Then he slid over so that she could sit on his bed.

"Harry, I..." Hermione stammered. "This can't... This can't be happening..."

"Hermione," Harry whispered. "I need to tell you something. You have to listen carefully. My scar split open last night... at the end of a nightmare. It started hemorrhaging, and it has not stopped bleeding since."

Hermione gazed at the blood soaked gauze that was wrapped around Harry's forehead. Then she looked back at Harry. "But... why? What was the dream about?"

"I can't remember. All I can recall is the last thought that crossed my mind as I awoke to find myself immersed in my own blood. I dreamt that more of us are gonna die... and now I think I know who will die next."

Hermione clutched Harry's hand. "Don't be silly, Harry, it was just a dream. No one's going to die. You're going to get well and come back to class and then everything's going to be normal again."

Harry took his hand and ripped off his gauze bandage. Hermione jumped back in shock. His scar was black and was still oozing blood. The blood ran down his face as Hermione grabbed the gauze and tried to fasten it back into place. She wiped the blood off of his face, only to find it staining the palms of her hands.

"Hermione, I am the next to die," Harry said. "Dumbledore told me that Voldemort cursed me in my dream. The curse is making my body purge my mother's blood through my scar. Once her blood is gone, I will succumb to the Avada Kedavra spell that marks me. I have less than a week to live."

"But... No.... NOOOOOO!" Hermione cried. "You're not gonna die, Harry. Not like this. Even if your dream were a premonition, you don't know that it was about you. You said that 'more of us are gonna die.' That doesn't mean that it has to be you. Harry..."

Hermione broke off, sobbing so hard that she couldn't even speak. She felt so guilty. Here she was worried about her class rank when her best friend was dying. How could she be so selfish? She had to do something.

Hermione gathered herself together. "I... I can help. I'll erm... go the library and I'll... find a countercurse that will stop the bleeding. There has to be a spell. I know it. There's always an answer. There's always a remedy. I'll find the right book. I'll... I'll skip class. I don't care about class. Harry, you can't leave me..."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "I have something else to tell you... and I need to tell it to you now. Since this might be my last chance..."

"NO!" Hermione cried. "I'm not going to listen to this. Stop. I will find the bloody spell. I should go now and look in the lib..." Hermione's eyes almost swelled shut from her tears. She tried to stagger off, but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he whispered weakly. "You have to listen to me. Please I... I owe you an apology."

Hermione turned back towards her best friend.

"I... I know I should've told you about... my orientation... a while ago. But I was really scared. I didn't think that you'd accept me, because I really wasn't able to accept myself. And then Malfoy came into the picture and I hated myself because I knew that it would hurt you to find out that..."

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione whispered. "I understand."

"No," Harry replied. "I don't think you do. I never came out to Ginny and I definitely never told her about Malfoy. She figured it out herself and then confronted me. Hermione, I need you to know that I never put Ginny before you. I need you to know that you were never replaced, and that I would never have chosen to trust her over you. I... I don't want to die thinking that you'd believe anything else."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "You don't know how much that means to me," she replied. "Thank you, Harry." Then she got up to leave.

"Hermione," Harry called. "Ron doesn't know the truth about my condition. Please... don't tell him. I don't think he can handle it..."

"Harry," she responded firmly. "He's your best friend. Imagine how he'll feel if something happens to you and he didn't know. Either you tell him or I will."

**DRACO – THE MORNING AFTER**

Draco Malfoy awoke from his beauty sleep by the faint touch of lips brushing against his skin. He stirred, only to feel a tongue softly tease his upper lip, urging to gain entry into his mouth. 'Mmmm… Harry' he thought, still dreaming about Harry shoving him up against a tree in the Forbidden Forest and having his wicked way with him. Harry smelled so good… but he tasted… rancid. Draco opened up his left eye.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed.

Pansy leapt off of him, stumbling over his armoire and falling on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco rasped, making a beeline to the boy's bathroom so that he could use mouthwash.

"I thought you'd like a good morning kiss, honey," Pansy replied, waiting for Draco at the door of the Slytherin Boy's Bathroom. Bugger, Draco completely forgot that he was allegedly dating Pansy. But did that mean that he actually had to be nice to her?

"So what do you think I should wear to the Halloween Ball?" Pansy continued, clearly oblivious to the fact that Draco was gargling with mouthwash to get rid of her saliva.

"Whatever you want," Draco replied, clearly disinterested.

"I was thinking of a devastating black sequence dress robe… or maybe I'll wear something radiant and white with lots of chiffon and…"

"Whatever you want," Draco replied again, walking back into his dorm room. _Will this bitch ever shut up? _

"You don't care," Pansy stated, hurt. "You're so self-centered, Draco."

"I'm self-centered? You just spent the past ten minutes jabbering about your bloody dress robe." Now Draco was annoyed. Maybe this was a good opportunity to start a fight with Pansy, and then maybe he wouldn't have to go with her the Halloween Ball after all and…

"You're right, sweetie," Pansy replied. "But I'll make it up to you on Friday night."

"I have other plans on Friday night," Draco replied, irritated. Pansy looked pissed. "They involve my father," Draco added, hoping to soften the blow.

"Oh… alright. Another time then," Pansy stated, leaving the room abruptly.

**HERMIONE – THE PLAN**

Hermione nearly ripped apart the library all day Tuesday looking for a spell to save Harry. When she couldn't find anything in the stacks, she broke into Harry's trunk, stole his invisibility cloak, and searched the Restricted Section. She even used a silencing spell so that Madam Pince wouldn't hear the screams from the restricted books while she searched them. But after over 14 hours of searching, she still couldn't figure out what curse was bleeding him.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was already after 11:00 PM. She knew what she had to do. She crept out of the library and walked over to Flitwick's classroom, waiting for Malfoy to be released from detention. At 11:30 PM, Draco appeared. As he walked into the hallway, Hermione cornered him.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you."

Draco glared at her. "I just spent two and a half hours writing lines for that insipid midget. I really would rather not spoil the rest of my evening. Wouldn't you rather pester a destitute half-breed? I'm sure Gryffindor has loads of those..."

Draco snickered and tried to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his arm. Malfoy looked at her, stunned, and then yanked her hand off of him.

"What the fuck do you want, Granger?" he barked rather loudly. "It's not my fault your rank dropped. And it's about bloody time, if you ask me."

"Malfoy, get over yourself. I didn't come to talk about school. I came to talk to you about something that is obviously much more important." Hermione beckoned him to follow her into an empty classroom.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "This better be good."

As he walked into the room, Hermione took out her wand. Draco jumped backwards, thinking that she was going to curse him, and literally tumbled into the chalkboard.

"_Silencio_," she said, before putting her wand away. Draco stood up and dusted himself off, now even more annoyed at Hermione.

"You have one minute, Granger," he stated coldly.

"I need your help, Malfoy," Hermione replied. "Harry's been injured by an obscure curse. He's going to die if we can't figure out how to reverse it."

"And why, pray tell, should I give a flying fuck about your precious boyfriend? It was a relief to not have to suffer his stench during detention."

"It's a shame you feel that way, Malfoy," Hermione replied. "I always thought Harry made a terrible mistake falling in love with you, and obviously I was right. But after he dies, I'm sure you'll remember that his blood is on your hands. He'll be dead within the week. Have a good night."

Hermione tried to walk out of the room, but Draco grabbed her. She wanted to smirk victoriously, but held it back so that he would not see her gloating.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked. Hermione turned to see a very pale Draco trying not to seem nervous as he sweated in front of her.

"Harry's scar split open during a nightmare. He almost bled to death this morning. I already combed the Restricted Section, but I found no evidence of a curse that would do this, or how You-Know-Who could inflict such a curse on Harry without being in his presence. I need you to help me find out what the curse is, and then we can devise a plan to reverse it. Dumbledore said that Harry's going to die... we don't have much time."

"And even if I cared, why would I want to work with you?" Draco scoffed nervously. "I only to associate with..."

"Lackey sycophants," Hermione offered.

Draco sneered at her. "I only associate with Purebloods. Sorry. Maybe if you had a transfusion, we could talk..."

"Let me make something clear," Hermione replied. "You can have all of the tea parties you want with your daft servile cronies, because I have no intention of associating with you either. But I know Harry a lot better than you. If we want to save him, we'll have to work together."

Draco looked at her crossly... still unconvinced.

Hermione reached into her bag and took out Harry's cloak. "This is Harry's invisibility cloak. You'll need to use it when you go and visit him after hours... that is, assuming that we're working together."

Draco glared and her and snatched the cloak. "I'll meet you tomorrow at 3:00 PM in the history section of the library. No one ever goes there, so we won't be seen together in public. I'll pay a visit to Boy Wonder tonight to see if what you're saying is true."

As Draco walked away, Hermione half-smiled. This could be interesting.

**DRACO – THE MIDNIGHT VISIT**

Draco Malfoy was conflicted. Really fucking conflicted. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. It had been eight days since he was almost expelled from Hogwarts for dueling with Potter and suddenly there he was working with the Mudblood to save his life. But what disturbed Draco more than the fact that he could ever work with Granger was the fact that she trusted him. She gave him Potter's cloak. She trusted him, even though he often didn't trust himself. After all, hadn't he just agreed to meet Bella Lestrange on Friday to find out about his 'next mission'? Why is life so God Damn confusing?

Draco crept towards the Infirmary under the cover of the cloak. It was kinda fun sneaking past Pansy on her Prefect Duty, especially given the irony that they were allegedly a couple. What a clueless bitch. Draco reached the Infirmary at midnight. The room was dark but Draco found his way to Potter's bedside by the light of the moon.

Draco stood over Potter, watching him stare blankly out of the window. His face looked frail and Draco shivered at the notion that the boy who had literally mounted him up against a tree in the Forbidden Forest was now lying in the Infirmary on his deathbed. What if they never kissed before Potter died...

Draco took off the cloak. "Hello, Potter," he whispered. "We missed you in detention. I thought you would try to mount me against his chalkboard. I even brought some mace... just in case."

Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Draco standing over him, but then he closed it slightly, ignoring Draco's wit.

"When did you get an invisibility cloak?" Harry enquired.

"I borrowed it from a friend," Draco replied coyly. _A FRIEND? Did he just call that filthy Mudblood a friend? Merlin's Beard, he had better watch his tongue before he got exiled from Slytherin for heresy. _

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry asked rhetorically. He knew damn well why Malfoy was there.

Malfoy looked into Harry's devastating green eyes. Draco felt so conflicted that he wanted to explode. He despised Potter and yet he felt guilty that he had ever planned to harm someone who looked so damn cute all bandaged up.

"We never finished our date," Malfoy replied.

Draco watched Harry watching him, and finally he clasped Harry's hand. Then Draco climbed onto the bed and leaned over Harry until their lips were inches apart. Harry looked slightly amused and visibly less nervous than Draco would have imagined. Draco waited for Harry to lean in for the kiss, but Harry didn't move. His eyes penetrated Malfoy. It was Draco's move and they both knew it.

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. The kiss lasted a few seconds, and suddenly Draco wondered if something were wrong. After all, his kiss with Pansy and Harry's kiss with Wood were both so... melodramatic... and this kiss was... well... just a kiss.

Draco's eyes searched Harry's face for some indication that Harry was holding back... or maybe Draco was the one holding back or... he knew he should try it again. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry... again. This time Draco held the kiss for a few more seconds, waiting for fireworks to erupt or for his father to burst into the room screaming or for SOMETHING TO HAPPEN.

But the kiss ended as it began. And it was just a kiss... But as Draco lay there, cuddled next to Harry, he suddenly realized that it was anything but 'just a kiss.' Yes, he had expected an overblown Hollywood Extravaganza, but the truth was that this kiss was more... intimate. After all, it wasn't affected... it wasn't unnatural. It felt right.

"Let me see your scar," Draco whispered to Harry. Harry lifted the gauze bandage that staunched the blood. Draco took out his wand and muttered a faint 'lumos' spell. Draco looked at the bleeding wound. The scar was black and the blood was a dark shade of crimson. Draco ran his fingers over the wound and then he sealed it back up with the gauze.

Harry and Draco lay motionless on Harry's bed for a few more minutes of intense silence.

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco finally said, getting up and covering himself back up with the invisibility cloak. Did he just call him Harry? Oh fuck. Draco stumbled off into the darkness.

**GINNY – THE NEW CHASER**

Ginny arrived at the Quidditch tryouts bright and early on Wednesday. Today was her chance to get Neville on the team as the new Gryffindor Chaser, and she had already almost convinced Katie and Andrew to support her decision. If only Neville would show up...

Ginny scanned the Quidditch pitch, looking for Harry and Ron. Ron was chatting with Katie, Jack and Andrew, which meant that the only player missing was Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked curiously. She hadn't seen him since Saturday night, and she was very curious if the 'beer' that she had sent him had assisted him in his romantic endeavors.

Ron pulled Ginny aside. "He's in the Infirmary," Ron whispered. "He should be out in a few days."

"A few days?" Ginny replied, surprised. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you now," Ron whispered. "But I know that he'll be okay, so you don't have to worry."

Ginny knew that something was up, but if Harry were really in danger, Ron would have canceled Quidditch tryouts, so circumstances couldn't be_ that _severe.

Neville was the first candidate to arrive for the Chaser audition. Dennis Creevey, of course, accompanied him onto the field. Neville borrowed a Cleansweep and, after falling off of his broom six times, managed to hold the quaffle for a few seconds while hovering six feet off of the ground. Ron was clearly not impressed. Ginny, however, was still optimistic. After all, Neville's good looks could be quite distracting to the opposing team.

"Hello hun," Dean Thomas said, approaching Ginny from behind. "You look ravishing today."

"Uh… hi," Ginny replied awkwardly. _How the fuck could she look ravishing? - She was dressed in grey sweats and a baggy tee-shirt with her hair pulled back in a scrunchie. _

"Cool," Dean replied.

Ginny glared at him. "What're you doing here, Dean?" she asked, sounding mildly irritated.

"I came to try out for the team," Dean replied.

"Oh, the Chaser position's already taken," Ginny stated.

Dean frowned and turned to leave.

"Dean," Ron exclaimed, bursting into the conversation. "You ready for the audition?"

"I thought it was… uh…"

"Great," Ron replied, handing Dean a Cleensweep. "I was hoping you'd try out."

Dean gave Ginny a confused look, then grabbed the broomstick and followed Ron.

Ginny gave Ron a scathing 'Oh, hell no!' look. Ron just smirked at his little sister. Ginny was fuming. She knew that Dean was going to perform better than Neville… that wouldn't be hard… and Dean was a very talented flier. Ginny shuddered; unless she intervened, Neville would not make the team.

This required drastic measures. As Dean mounted the broom, Ginny nonchalantly took her top off, revealing a silk body hugging tank top pressed firmly over her supple breasts. She took her devastating red hair out of a ponytail, so that it would flow down her back. She was ready.

"Good luck, Dean," she cooed, approaching him and kissing him on the cheek. Dean turned to smile at her and nearly fell off of his broomstick before he could even kick off from the ground.

"I… um… uh… cool," Dean replied.

Ginny grinned to herself. Now Dean would be so nervous he probably wouldn't even be able to kick off of the ground. Dean regained his composure, blew Ginny a kiss and then kicked off. Within fifteen seconds, he managed to grab the quaffle from Katie. By the end of the audition, he had successfully defended the quaffle from all of the other chasers and scored an impressive goal against Ron. Damn it! Dean was obviously trying to impress her. The scheme fucking backfired.

After Dean left the Quidditch pitch, the team met to discuss who should join them. Ginny fought hard to have the slot given to Neville, but she was outvoted 4 to 1. Dean Thomas was the new Gryffindor chaser and Ginny was livid. He was definitely going to pay for that…

**RON – THE VISIT**

After the Quidditch tryouts, Ginny and Ron decided to pay a surprise visit to Harry. Ginny was still really mad at Ron, but her anger subsided when they 'accidentally' ran into Cho en route to the castle. Cho was dressed in her Quidditch gear, and was walking out to the pitch to meet her team for practice.

"Oi Ron. Ginny." Cho greeted from the distance.

"Hey Cho," Ginny replied.

"Uh... hi," Ron commented.

"So Ronald Weasley, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming the Gryffindor Captain," Cho beamed.

"Uh... thanks. You, too," Ron replied, acknowledging that Cho was appointed the Ravenclaw Team Captain.

"Well, I've gotta run," Cho remarked. "But before I forget, you're coming on Saturday night, right?"

Ron looked at her strangely.

"...to the party?" Cho added.

"What party?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"You didn't get the invitation? I'm going to kill my bloody owl. All of the Quidditch Team Captains are getting together for an invite only pub crawl in Hogsmeade. It's gonna be so much fun. Ron, you have to join us..."

"But, do I have to bring a... date?" Ron asked.

"Nah... I'm goin' solo myself - you can hang out with me," Cho replied, still beaming.

There was a few moments of silence as Cho and Ginny exchanged looks. Cho was clearly following through on her end of their bargain.

"Of course he'll come," Ginny added on Ron's behalf, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Great," Cho replied. "Meet me in front of the Great Hall on Saturday at 8:00 PM. We'll go from there." Cho dashed off before Ron could reply.

"Ginny, I can't go with... Cho. That's Harry's girlfriend."

"First of all," Ginny replied, "women aren't property... so the fact that she dated Harry last year has nothing to do with her single status now. Second, Harry and Cho have reached an... understanding, so I KNOW that Harry won't mind. You could ask him yourself."

Ron was still slightly disturbed as they approached the Infirmary door. But Ron was really excited to see his best mate because Harry should be looking a lot better by now. Ginny and Ron entered the room. Ron froze. Harry looked worse, much worse, than he had the day before. His skin was ghost pale, almost sallow, and he appeared quite listless.

Ginny gave Ron a 'I can't fucking believe you didn't tell me about this sooner' look before bolting to Harry's side.

"How're you doing, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her and cautiously mouthed "Thanks for the beer" so that Ron wouldn't see him. Ginny smiled knowingly as Ron approached.

"You all right, mate?" Ron added.

Harry smiled weakly at both of them and gestured for Ron to sit down. "I have something to tell you, Ron. Ginny, you should hear this, too."

**HERMIONE – THE FIRST MEETING**

Hermione sat at a table near the library's history section, waiting for Malfoy to arrive. It was 3:07 PM on Wednesday. He was late. Suddenly, Draco appeared out of nowhere behind her and then put the invisibility cloak in his bag. Hermione gestured for him to sit at the table, but he declined and motioned for her to follow him to a very secluded place behind several bookshelves. He was obviously quite concerned about being seen in public with her. Hermione giggled to herself. That silly prat.

"I think I know what the curse is," Draco stated importantly.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Its called Hemoratis. I read about it in one of my father's books of Dark Magic. It's an ancient curse that forces the body to expunge its own blood. When I saw Potter's scar, I just knew... I sensed it. But I still don't understand how the curse was transmitted, or how we can cure it."

"Well, that's a start," Hermione replied enthusiastically. "I'll comb the library for clues. Do you know where else we can look?"

"I have my sources," Draco replied coyly.

"I figured as much," Hermione responded.

"Good. Now I must go before we're spotted together. Meet me here on Friday night at midnight, so we can plan our next steps."

Hermione nodded, quite pleased that Draco was being so... pleasant.

"Fuck... someone's coming," Draco scoffed.

Draco threw on Harry's invisibility cloak just as Ron appeared at the side of the bookcase. Ron looked decimated. He was obviously working really hard to maintain his composure.

"He told me…" Ron finally stammered.

"Don't worry," Hermione replied. "I'm going to save him, Ron. I promise..."

Hermione gave Ron a hug. Tears clung to Ron's cheeks as he broke down in Hermione's arms. Hermione consoled him, all the while wondering what Malfoy was thinking while witnessing this whole episode under Harry's cloak.

Finally Ron spoke. "You have... to..." Ron uttered, still at a loss for words.

"I know," Hermione replied. "I know."

**WOOD – THE LETTER**

Oliver Wood was having a great Wednesday afternoon. He had practiced Quidditch for five hours, and now he needed to go to the gym and work out so that he would be all toned for his hot date on Friday night. Wood had been anticipating this date all week. After all, Harry was an incredible kisser, and he was looking forward to teaching The Boy Who Lived about the birds and the bees...

As Wood was walking off of the Quidditch pitch toward the showers, an owl flew over to him and dropped a letter at his feet. Wood picked it up and opened it.

**_Oliver,_**

****

**_Harry definitely can't make the date on Friday night.  
He's in the hospital with a head injury.  
I just thought you should know. _**

****

**_Ginny_**

Wood was shocked and very concerned. He knew what he had to do.

**DRACO – THE MIDNIGHT VISIT (PART DEUX) **

Thursday night. Draco crept in to visit Harry after his detention with Flitwick had ended. He would have come to visit on Wednesday night, but he had to hang out with Pansy in the Slytherin Common Room in order to preserve his facade. It was now almost midnight, and, as before, Draco stood silently underneath the cloak, watching Potter. But something was different… there was a vase of gorgeous, long-stem red roses sitting on the table next to Potter's hospital bed and… was Harry clutching a Paddington teddy bear?

"Did you have any unexpected visitors?" Draco asked, revealing himself.

Harry looked up at him... confused. "Hmm?"

"I was just curious who gave you that fucking doll?" Draco sneered.

"Well, obviously it wasn't you," Harry replied, mildly annoyed. "How was detention?"

"I didn't realize you had a fan club, Potter," Draco snapped, ignoring Potter's question.

Harry glared back at him. "It's good to see you, too, Malfoy. I'm feeling slightly better, thank you for asking… or at least I was until you arrived…"

"Who sent you all of these gifts, anyway?" Draco continued, ignoring Harry's remark and snatching the card that was attached to a large box of Belgian chocolates.

"Wood," Harry replied sleepily.

"WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Keep your voice down," Harry scolded, still drowsy. "Since when did you suddenly become Mr. Possessive?"

"I AM NOT POSSESSIVE!" Draco shouted. Draco opened the card and uttered a faint 'lumos' incantation so that he could read it.

**_Harry – _**

****

**_Ginny told me you were injured. I'm so sorry to hear that.  
Don't worry about our date. I'm sure we can make up for lost time   
once you're feeling better. I hope these gifts cheer you up._**

****

**_Love,  
Oliver_**

"YOUR DATE?" Draco shouted. "YOU HAVE A FUCKING DATE WITH OLIVER WOOD? YOU TWO-TIMING LITTLE MINX!"

"Oh stop your whining, Malfoy," Harry replied unfazed. "You're giving me a headache."

"Oh, pardon me, I wouldn't want to make your little head hurt," Draco hissed. "I can't fucking believe you're seeing someone else."

"As if you have any right to complain – as I recall, aren't you dating Pansy Parkinson?"

"Well… I never led Pansy on pretending…"

"No?" Harry retorted, now alert. "Then I assume Pansy knows all about us, right? You know, you just can't screw with people like that, Malfoy. It will come back to haunt you."

"Oh, excuse me, Saint Potter. I feel so haunted. Now how the fuck did we get on this tangent?" Draco grabbed Harry's arm. "You deceived me. You've been dating Oliver Wood this entire time, and I have to find this out by reading his bloody love note…"

"OWWWWW," Harry shouted, "You're hurting me you… beast."

"I AM NOT…" Draco froze, suddenly letting go of Harry's arm. He saw the pained expression on Harry's face and then he realized that Harry was in the Infirmary about to bleed to death and here Malfoy was getting jealous over a friggin note and… "I'm sorry," Draco muttered. "I didn't mean… you know."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and guided him onto the bed. They cuddled next to each other for a few moments, and Draco began to stroke the gauze bandage covering Harry's wound.

"It's all right," Harry finally stated. "Just so you know, I'm not dating Wood… well, not really... We set a date a week ago, and I didn't have a chance to cancel it because…"

"You almost died," Draco interjected, now feeling really stupid for overreacting.

"But if I ever see Wood again, I'll tell him that I fancy someone else, okay?"

"Who?" Draco whispered.

"A self-important, overly possessive, vain, spoiled, blonde prat," Harry replied, smirking.

They looked at each other playfully, and then kissed.

"I'm touched, Potter," Draco finally grumbled. "Now give me that fucking bear."

"No," Harry responded playfully. "It's adorable. I… actually thought it was from you."

"From me?" Draco snapped, sitting upright. "How the fuck could it be from me? I'm in the middle of working with Granger to save your bloody life. I don't have time to go to a fucking Hogsmeade flower and chocolate shop…"

"That's alright," Harry replied coyly. "I'm sure this cute little teddy bear will suffice."

Draco glared at Harry for a moment. He made a mental note to owl the Hogsmeade florist and have her deliver Harry an outrageously spectacular floral bouquet and a teddy bear that's at least twice as big as that runt that he was currently cuddling. Draco gazed down at Potter. He was resting peacefully, and it suddenly occurred to Malfoy that they were holding hands.

"I have something to tell you, Potter," Draco finally admitted. "I'm meeting Bella tomorrow… in the forest at 7:00 PM."

"Bella?" Harry asked, confused.

"Bella Lestrange," Draco explained. "The Dark Lord has an assignment for me..."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. "She murdered my Godfather! What're you doing? You can't go."

"I'm going because I need to find out what they've done to you," Draco continued. "I can take care of myself. I just thought you should know."

"But... how d'you know you'll be safe?" Harry stammered. "What if Voldemort is luring you into a trap? Malfoy, this doesn't feel right. You can't go. Please, stay with me tomorrow night. I need you here. You can't go... Just..."

"Why would the Dark Lord lure me into a trap, Potter? I'm a Malfoy. My father is his Second in Command."

"I... I don't know. Just... I don't want you to go... Please, I have a bad feeling... Draco…"

Draco stood up. "Potter, I've already made my decision. If you breathe a word of this to Dumbledore or anyone else, you'll regret it."

Draco threw on the invisibility cloak and left of the room.

**BELLA – RENDEZVOUS WITH MALFOY**

On Friday evening, Bella arrived early for her rendezvous with Draco Malfoy. Everything was falling into place. She would make her master proud by dispensing with young Malfoy, once and for all.

Draco arrived at 6:55 PM. He walked up to Bella and nodded to her, motioning for them to leave the lakeside and go into the forest.

"We should go," Draco stated. "I don't want you to be seen."

"Brilliant idea," she replied. The sun was beginning to set.

"So what's my mission, then?" Draco asked, walking ahead of her.

"You'll find out soon enough," Bella replied, slowly taking her wand out and pointing it at the back of Malfoy's head.

"Don't worry, if it's about Harry Potter, I've already poisoned him," Draco replied.

"You what?" Bella shrieked, lowering her wand.

"I know the Dark Lord had cursed him with Hemoratis," Draco replied, "but Dumbledore has already begin preparing an antidote, so I had to take matters into my own hand…"

"There is no antidote!" Bella replied, enraged, raising her wand.

"Is that what the Dark Lord told you?" Draco asked, still oblivious to the fact that she was about to kill him.

"Are you suggesting that the Dark Lord would keep secrets from me?" Bella rasped. "There's only one reversal potion and of course I already know it. Now what did you do to Potter?"

Draco turned around, but Bella had already lowered her wand before he could realize that he was in grave danger.

"I told you, I poisoned him," Draco replied.

"With what?" Bella asked adamantly.

"Why does it matter?" Draco asked, turning to walk deeper into the forest.

"Because if you poisoned him with a Doxycide Draught it could counteract the curse, you imbecile!" Bella raised her wand. It was time for Malfoy to die.

"Hi honey," Pansy Parkinson cried, approaching them from the distance. CRACK. Draco turned around, but Bella had already Apparated before she was seen.

"Are you ready for our date?" Pansy cooed. Draco turned to see Pansy all gussied up. His stomach turned.

"Date?" he yelped.

"Honey, you're so forgetful. You owled me this afternoon telling me that we're on for tonight, remember? I'm so excited. With all your bloody detentions and my Prefect duty, I hardly see you anymore."

Pansy approached Draco and gave him a peck on the lips. Draco shuddered. "Can I… uh.. see that note that I… uh… sent you?" Pansy handed it to Draco. It was written in Potter's handwriting.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**Author's Note: **Harry's been a bad, bad boy. Will Draco punish him for sending Pansy to interrupt his meeting with Bella? Does Harry want to be punished?****

**Please Review!**


	10. The Boy Who Lived Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. I HAVE COMPLETELY REWRITTEN CHAPTER 9 - SO IF YOU DO NOT REREAD CHAPTER 9, THEN CHAPTER 10 WILL NOT MAKE SENSE. **

This chapter is dedicated to all of _The War Within_ fans who have waited so patiently for me to update this fic.

------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 10: THE BOY WHO LIVED AGAIN**

**HARRY – THE UNEXPECTED VISITORS**

Harry lay in bed watching the clock. It was Friday night, three hours after Malfoy was supposed to meet with Bella Lestrange, and, quite frankly, Harry was really nervous. Hopefully Parkinson had received his note…

Harry turned to admire his floral surroundings. Malfoy had completely outdone himself. After their tiff on Thursday night, Malfoy had ordered Harry five dozen imported long-stem roses, a gigantic Swiss chocolate bar, and an adorable white teddy bear which coincidentally was about three times the size of Wood's Paddington bear.

But as much as Harry loved his new gifts, he wondered if he would have received them had Wood not first raised the bar. After all, his entire relationship with Malfoy… if he could call it that… was predicated on Malfoy attempting to deflect Wood's advances.

Suddenly, he heard voices in the hallway.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said, "How're you feeling? We came to visit you."

Harry turned to see Ginny and Oliver Wood entering the room. Ginny looked at Harry, then at all of the roses, chocolates and teddy bears, and her eyes widened.

"What the fuck? Who sent you all these flowers, you stud?"

Wood smirked. "Well I sent him those," pointing to the solitary vase in the corner by the bed. "But obviously a certain bloke was hell bent on upstaging me."

Ginny and Wood exchanged glances, then they turned to look at Harry, who blushed.

"Malfoy?" Ginny and Wood asked simultaneously.

Harry swallowed hard. Then Ginny continued. "Harry, you're an animal. That beer I sent you must have worked miracles."

"Well, I don't know about that," Harry replied, now looking like a burnt radish. Harry could see the color drain out of Woods face a bit as Wood realized that Malfoy was real competition.

"So how're ya feeling, Harry?" Wood asked, trying to change the subject from darling Draco dearest.

"Not good. Well, actually, I'm feeling better now that you're both here."

"Ginny, can we… er… have some privacy?" Wood asked politely.

Ginny was too preoccupied looking at all of Harry's roses and chocolates. "Can I have one?" Ginny asked. She grabbed a few chocolates and devoured them before Harry could respond affirmatively.

"Why don't you take the whole box… outside," Wood added.

Ginny glared at him, not really mad, then sauntered towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for you boys," she said in a sultry voice.

Wood and Harry locked eyes. "So you're smitten with Malfoy, eh Potter?" Wood asked.

Harry didn't answer. He just looked at Wood. Wood was so pretty and genuinely nice. Harry didn't know why the sparks just weren't there but…

"It's okay, mate," Wood continued, grabbing Harry's hand gently. "You know… I'm a bit too proud and a bit too vain to beg." Wood smirked at Harry who smiled back awkwardly, not exactly sure what was the right thing to say at this moment.

"But just remember, Potter, if he hurts you, I'll have to kill him. Or even worse, I'll just steal you back."

There was a long pause.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Harry finally stated, grinning uneasily at Wood. Wood kissed Harry on the top of his head and then stood up.

"Oh Gin, you can come in now. I still haven't told Harry about…"

"Ooh, I can't wait," Ginny replied, dashing back into the room carrying a half empty box of chocolates.

"About what?" Harry asked nervously.

"About our date, of course," Wood added. "You owe me a date, remember?"

"But I thought…" Harry stammered.

"Don't worry. I'm coming, too," Ginny added. "Ollie and I decided that we're gonna take you out for drinks at Merlin's End as soon as you get out of this bloody Infirmary."

"But isn't that a gay bar?" Harry stated uncomfortably.

"Well, of course it's a gay bar," Ginny replied. "What do you want to do, hang out with a bunch of boring straight people? I mean… this is going to be so much more fun. I can't wait to dress you up and…"

"C'mon, Harry," Wood added. "You're gonna enjoy yourself… I promise."

"But… a g-g-g-gay bar?" Harry stuttered.

Ginny gave Wood an 'I'll work on the closet case' look. Oliver smirked.

"Harry, let me make this easy for you," Ginny added. "You're coming. Now would you rather wear spandex or leather?"

"Ginny, you're… er… sweet. But I don't think I'll live long enough to go…"

"Harry, three words - get over it," Ginny replied. "You're not gonna die. You're a drama queen, but you're not gonna die. Just think… now you have something to live for…"

Harry shuddered.

"Well, I best be going," Wood stated, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Take care Potter…"

After Wood exited the room, Ginny turned to Harry and her eyes widened. "Okay, dish."

"What?" Harry replied.

"Well, um… Malfoy… flowers… magic beer… you know you owe me an explanation."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "Thanks Ginny. I'm sorry I chewed you out last weekend. You always meant to help and I just wasn't able to see it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ginny replied. "I accept your apology, now I want the dirt. Did you guys kiss? Well of course you kissed. How was it? I want every detail!"

Harry just smiled at her. "What was in that magic beer anyway?"

"Oh, my usual… a double shot of whiskey."

"But I thought you said you drugged it? You told me…"

"Harry, I told you what you needed to hear," Ginny replied. "You pursued Malfoy out of your own free will. I just spiked your beer to loosen you up. And by the looks of these flowers, you must have become an animal. Now c'mon, Harry. Enquiring minds need to know..."

**HERMIONE – MIDNIGHT WITH MALFOY**

Hermione waited in the history section of the library for Malfoy. It was already ten after midnight, and she was really worried that Draco was not going to show up. 'But he gave me his word,' she thought. 'If he cared for Harry, then he'd have to come.'

Finally, she heard footsteps outside. Draco Malfoy entered the library looking like shit. His hair was messy and his clothing was torn.

"Don't ask," Draco muttered.

"I won't," Hermione replied, slightly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Just tell Boy Wonder that after you cure him I am going to kill him. Oh, and… uh… the cure for Potter's condition is Doxycide Draught. I know that for a fact. And… uh… you can get the ingredient's you need from Snape's potion cabinet."

Hermione looked at Malfoy incredulously. "But… how did you find all this out?"

"I told you, Granger, I have my sources," Draco replied. "Here's my secret key to Snape's Potions Closet. That I want back."

Draco handed her the key, turned and started staggering away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded and kept walking.

"Okay… um… thank you…" Hermione called after him.

**HARRY – THE BOY WHO LIVED AGAIN**

"Pssst… Harry," Hermione whispered, nudging the pale raven-haired boy.

"What time is it?" Harry grumbled, scrounging around for his glasses.

"It's just after three," Hermione replied, excited.

"3:00 AM? What're you…. doing… up?" Harry replied, exhausted.

"Well, I'm saving your life, of course," Hermione stated as she began to remove the blood saturated gauze over Harry's scar. The scar was still black and oozing blood. Harry looked up at Hermione strangely, but he was too exhausted to object.

"This might sting a bit," Hermione stated, unscrewing the cap off of a vial of green bubbling liquid and pouring it onto Harry's scar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed. "What the fuck is that?"

"Stop whining, it's your antidote, Harry. You're gonna be alright," Hermione beamed.

Harry reached up and touched his scar. He could feel the scar slowly begin to knit back together, causing the bleeding to subside. Hermione dabbed away the dried blood from Harry's face, but as she saw the scar begin to heal, her eyes suddenly became teary.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, giving him a hug. "I've missed you so much. Don't ever… try to die on me again."

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry replied, gently playing with her hair. "Thank you for being such a good friend." Harry blinked back tears rather ineffectively. The two sat there, teary eyed, for a few minutes in silence.

"How did you find out about the cure, anyway?" Harry finally asked.

"Oh, your boyfriend figured it out," Hermione replied.

"My boyfriend?" Harry replied.

"His boyfriend?" Draco added.

Harry and Hermione both turned to the invisible Draco who had obviously been watching them the entire time. Draco took off the invisibility cloak.

"Er… hi," Harry, now alert, said to Draco.

Hermione grabbed her wand, stood up, and started pacing towards Draco. "So what do you think we should do with the voyeur, Harry?"

"Wait… what?" Draco said, stumbling backwards. Hermione pointed her wand right at him.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on private conversations, Malfoy," Hermione continued, closing in on him.

"But… wait… I thought…" Draco stammered.

"Hermione, what're you doing?" Harry asked nervously.

"I think we need to teach this nosy prat a lesson," Hermione said, now pointing her wand inches from Draco's face. Draco was shaking. Suddenly, a smile cracked on her face and she pounced on Malfoy, giving him a huge bear hug and a big ol' sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Granger… get off… get off of me!" Malfoy cried, trying the pry the bushy haired girl off of him. Harry giggled. "It's not funny, Potter!" Malfoy cried, still under seize.

"I never thought I'd say this to _you_, Malfoy. But thanks…" Hermione said, finally letting him go.

"Don't mention it," Draco mumbled, quivering like he just caught a gigantic case of the cooties. "But… don't ever do that again, okay?"

Hermione shook her head. "G'nite, boys," she cooed, handing Malfoy back his key to Snape's Potions Closet, picking up her belongings, and walking out of the room. She closed the door and both blokes heard her cast a fairly complicated locking charm.

Draco swallowed hard. "Did she just… lock us in here… together?" he stammered.

Harry motioned to Draco to come over and sit next to him, but Draco shook his head.

"I'm still mad at you, Potter," Draco stated, though he didn't sound that mad.

Harry snickered.

"It's not funny," Draco pouted. "I told you not to tell anyone about my meeting with Bella and intentionally sent bloody Parkinson a love note so that she would interrupt my meeting and…"

"I've been a bad boy, Malfoy," Harry stated. "Now will you just shut up and kiss me?"

Draco walked over to Harry's bed. "Since when did you get so feisty?" he asked, sitting down next to Potter.

Harry reached up and yanked Draco down on top of him, wrapping his legs around the blonde's torso so that Malfoy couldn't escape.

"D'you like… feisty?" Harry asked, minimizing the distance between them.

"Maybe," Draco replied, impaling Potter with a characteristic Malfoy stare. Harry gently ran his hands through Draco's hair, then yanked his head down and kissed him full on the mouth. The kiss was electrifying… Harry felt his whole body quiver with anticipation as his tongue penetrated Draco's mouth and wrestled with Draco's tongue.

"I thought you were sick," Draco sputtered, breaking off the kiss. Harry grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back down for Round 2. After an extensive make-out session, Harry cuddled up next to Draco, only to notice a series of hickies and scratches on his newly exposed chest.

"Were those from your date with Parkinson?" Harry asked curiously, pointing to one of the marks.

Draco nodded and rolled back on top of Harry. "You [kiss] are lucky [kiss] you're in the Infirmary [kiss]."

Harry giggled. "So I guess [kiss] I owe you [deep kiss], right?"

Draco grinned. "Well I did save your life [kiss]."

"Well then," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Malfoy's waist. "What d'you want me to do [kiss] to pay you [kiss] back?"

"Hmm…" Draco mused. "I'll have to [kiss] think about [deep kiss]… HEY!" Draco swatted Harry hand, which had been slowly creeping down towards Draco's crotch.

"C'mon Malfoy [kiss]," Harry pleaded. "We have three hours…"

"Three [kiss] hours [kiss]?"

"Madam Pomfrey won't be back [kiss] until 7:00 AM [really deep kiss]." Harry gave Draco a firm slap on the arse.

"But I thought you were sick [kiss]?" Draco whined.

**GINNY – THE PERSONAL TRAINER**

Ginny rolled out of bed at eleven, took a two hour mango bubble bath in the Prefect's Bathroom and then sauntered over towards the Infirmary to say hello to Harry. The word that Harry had been cured by Hermione had spread like wildfire throughout the Gryffindor Dormitory, and by about 8:00 AM, everybody knew. But Ginny knew better than to harass Harry at an ungodly hour in the morning, especially since she figured that a certain Slytherin probably caused him extensive sleep deprivation.

"Ginny, we've been looking everywhere for you," Ron called out, interrupting her train of thought. Ginny turned to see Ron and Dean Thomas standing together. "I need you to train Dean."

"What?" Ginny asked, horrified.

"Yeah, the first game's in two weeks, and it looks like Harry'll be able to play so… I need you to get Dean here up to par."

"Okay," Ginny replied. "Next week then." She turned to walk away, having no intention whatsoever of training her ex-boyfriend to…

"Actually sis, I was hoping you could work with him now, see."

Ginny turned in horror. "Now?"

Ron and Dean nodded, and then they looked at each other sneakily. Ginny, however, immediately picked up on their oh so subtle communication. SHE WAS GOING TO MURDER RON WITH HER BARE HANDS!

"Great," Ginny sneered. "So, after our quidditch practice, d'you want me to drop by to help you pick out your outfit for your date with Cho?"

"DATE?" Ron and Dean both stated, taken aback.

"Oops… I meant… night out," Ginny smirked. Dean turned to Ron, eager to pump him for information. Ron turned purple with embarrassment.

"Sure… yeah… I gotta go," Ron added, hightailing it out of there.

Dean walked up to Ginny and casually draped his arm around her shoulder as they walked over to the pitch. Ginny glared at him.

"So what do I have to do to get a second chance?" Dean asked.

"With what?" Ginny replied.

"With you," Dean answered.

Ginny handed him a racing broom. "There are no second chances, Dean. Only first mistakes…"

**HERMIONE – THE CONFRONTATION**

Hermione was beaming. She had just got back from visiting Harry, and he was looking so much healthier today… it was as if the old Harry was back and… she felt important and needed again.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny stated, knocking lightly on the door before letting herself in.

"Ginny," Hermione replied in a not-so-warm fashion. "What do you want?"

"To apologize." Ginny approached Hermione, who glared at the redhead suspiciously.

"Ginny, you don't need to apologize to me," Hermione stated curtly.

"But you haven't spoken to me in a week," Ginny pleaded. "You don't trust me anymore."

"Well of course I don't trust you," Hermione exclaimed. "You're a manipulative little bitch who meddles in everyone else's lives and… you could've really hurt Harry."

"I guess I deserved that," Ginny sulked. "But as for Harry, he would never be snogging with the virgin ferret if it weren't for me, and you'd still be banging your head against the wall wondering why Harry was still shutting you out."

Hermione glared at her. "Fine. But that still doesn't excuse your behavior. And don't think I don't know about your scheme to reinvent Ron."

Ginny smirked devilishly. "Why Hermione, I didn't realize that I was scheming. Tell me, do you have a problem with Ron becoming the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain?"

"Well no, of course not," Hermione admitted.

"And what about Ron's new wardrobe? Do you think he should dress in Percy's hand-me-down rags?"

"I never said that, Ginny," Hermione countered. "Don't put words in my mouth…"

"Then obviously you have a problem with Ron going to the school gym, or is it the fact that Ron has a sexy new haircut, or maybe you're just jealous because he's going out with Cho."

"I never said I have a problem with… he's what?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I guess he didn't want to tell you. But then again, I probably wouldn't have told you either, because you don't seem very supportive."

"How dare you!" Hermione screeched. "I've been one of Ron's best friends for six years!"

"Then obviously you want what's in his best interest, right?" Ginny asked.

"Well, of course I do…" Hermione replied uncomfortably.

"Then be a friend, Hermione… and let him go."

**RON – RON'S FIRST DATE**

Ron was really nervous. He promised Cho that he would meet her and the other two Quidditch Team Captains for a Hogsmeade pub crawl, but somehow Ginny made it sound like this was a "date," which made Ron very uncomfortable. This was, after all, his first… date… ever.

"Oi Ron," Cho called out to the redhead from the Great Hall. Ron approached her. Cho looked ravishing, and Ron found it very difficult not to look at her low cut sexy black dress.

"Where… er… are the other Captains?" Ron asked.

Cho looked at him, amused. "Oh, they both got sick. But I was hoping… that we could still go out, if you like?"

"Yeah… I mean… yes… sure," Ron stammered. Cho's eyes flickered devilishly as she put her hand around his waist and led Ron out of the castle.

**HERMIONE – RON'S FIRST DATE**

Hermione watched Ron leave with Cho. She didn't believe Ginny at first… or maybe she didn't want to believe Ginny… or maybe Ginny was right… she was jealous. But as Ron walked out of the castle with Cho Chang, chills surged within her. She wanted to scream, 'No, Ron! No!' But she knew that she couldn't. Ginny was right. If she really were Ron's friend, then she would have to accept this new mature side of him… she had no business holding him back.

Hermione wiped the tears that were now staining her cheeks. In one week, she had lost a part of both Harry and Ron. She yearned for the sheltered innocence and platonic intimacy that they once had enjoyed… Now, Harry had Malfoy, and Ron had Cho… and she was back on the sidelines… all alone.

Hermione opened her mouth once more, sobbing, when an unexpected hand started stroking her bushy brown hair.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Neville? What're you doing here?"

Hermione turned around and faced the incredibly hot Gryffindor that she had ignored for six years. Neville's golden tan and long brown hair accentuated his devastating blue eyes and his newly developed physique. Hermione was surprised that she hadn't noticed Neville earlier. After all, he was incredibly good-looking. But moreover, he was a gentle, caring, kind-hearted soul, and he radiated an unadulterated innocence that Hermione found intoxicating.

Neville took out a handkerchief and dabbed away her tears. Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. She immediately felt better embraced in his warmth. For a moment, she stopped thinking about Ron's date with Cho, and Harry's relationship with Malfoy. Instead, she closed here eyes as Neville kissed her passionately. Or was she the one kissing him? Did it matter?

**GINNY – RON'S FIRST DATE**

Ginny had her plan all figured out. Well, at least she thought that she did. Cho was going to take the newly attractive Ron out to make Hermione jealous. Then, Hermione was supposed to make a preemptive strike on Ron, end up shagging him silly and the Ron would stop foiling all of Ginny's attempts to seduce Neville. It was a simple scheme, really, and then good ol' Granger had to screw it up.

Now Ginny did feel bad as she watched Hermione get all sappy and sentimental about Ron dating Cho, but she was not expecting for that two-faced vixen to turn around and ensnare her man! Ginny narrowed her eyes as she watched Hermione embrace Neville in the distance. _This was a declaration of war! _

**DRACO – THE LETTER**

Draco Malfoy was in a good mood. Actually, he was in a damn good mood. Heck, he didn't even trip some insignificant first year Gryffindors while walking down the hall to the Infirmary. It had been over a half day since he had last kissed Potter, and Draco decided that that he had to see him again. The Infirmary's visiting hours were over, but he knew that he could sneak in on weekends anytime after 8:00 PM and… well… if Harry was feeling better…

Just as Draco turned to approach the Infirmary, his owl, Hades, arrived carrying a letter. Draco took the letter and stiffened… the envelope bore his family crest. Draco nervously opened it.

**_Draco,_**

****

**_I know about Potter.   
Break it off. Now._**

****

**_Lucius_**

Draco was mortified. It was bad enough that his father knew about Potter, but Draco immediately recognized a more haunting reality. His father couldn't have written this letter to him from Azkaban. They don't allow prisoners to read or write mail. Lucius must have escaped.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**Author's Note:  **Umm… I really don't think I need a teaser here, but there will be a very revealing double date from hell in Chapter 11. Hee hee hee...

**Please review!**


	11. Disintegration

**CHAPTER 11: DISINTEGRATION**

**HERMIONE – AFTERNOON ON THE GREEN**

"Riparian," Hermione whispered softly.

"Rye-par-EE-un," Neville whispered back. He reached up and ran his thumb and forefinger around a tangled lock of her curly, brown hair.

It was now Sunday afternoon, and the two Gryffindors were lying on the green outside of the castle, with Dennis Creevey standing guard to protect Neville from any unwanted intrusions.

"No," Hermione cooed. "The emphasis is on the second syllable. Ry-PEAR-ee-uhn."

Neville grinned, still toying with her hair. "Rye-PAR-ee-un… was that better?"

Hermione nodded slightly, then leaned her head back on top of Neville's chest and gazed at the gorgeous pale blue Scottish sky.

"Uh, Hermione… what's a riparian?" Neville asked.

"Riparian is an adjective meaning something that pertains to the bank of a river or stream," Hermione replied, turning slightly to meet his eyes. Neville's eyes were haunting shade of blue, and by the expression on Neville's face, she could see that he was thinking of something, but was unsure if he wanted to ask.

"What is it?" she asked.

"So does that mean that, if I move to a house overlooking a river, that I become a riparian?"

"Sort of… usually it has more to do with Muggle water rights. But I guess you could call yourself a riparian land owner if you wish."

"Oh," Neville replied, still running his hands through her hair. Hermione looked back up at the sky and rested her body against Neville's torso. There was silence for a few moments.

"Hermione," Neville finally said.

"Yeah?"

"When I… uh… graduate and leave Hogwarts… I wanna be a riparian."

"You want to deal with Muggle water rights?" Hermione asked, confused.

"No. I want to live near a river. There's something pure and simple about it. It's liberating really. And I just love hearing the sound of water rushing by."

Hermione turned. "When I graduate, I want to go to the city. London. I guess I'm a city girl, but there's something exciting about millions of people leading independent lives, and yet all coexisting in one metropolis."

"So does that mean we'll buy a house overlooking Canary Wharf in London?" Neville asked.

"WE?" Hermione replied, shocked.

"Well…" Neville whispered back, slowly taking her hand and squeezing it slightly. "Don't you want to be… joint ripareans?"

"There's no such thing. There are joint tenants, co-tenants, tenants in common, tenants by the entirety and even…"

Neville leaned down and interrupted her diatribe with a kiss.

"Fine," he replied. "We could be ripareans in common… or co-ripareans or… maybe we won't even need to classify it. Maybe we'll just live our lives without textbook definitions."

Hermione looked back up at him. "That was… very romantic."

"I figured you'd like the textbook definitions line. I've been harboring that one for a while."

"No silly, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you find romantic?" Neville whispered softly is a quasi-seductive tone.

"You pronounced it correctly," Hermione replied.

"Pronounced what?"

"Riparean," Hermione said, blushing.

"I did?" Neville asked.

"You did."

Hermione looked up and kissed Neville, then turn and snuggled against him, basking in the warmth of the sun and the shelter of his arms.

**GINNY - FUMING**

Ginny was really, really, really, really, really pissed off. She was so mad her face flushed red. How DARE that two-timing, back-stabbing hussie teach esoteric legalese to her man? Ginny thought about simply cursing Hermione while she was engaged in yet another sickening intimate moment, but Neville would probably never speak to her again and Dennis Creevey was too shrewd to allow her to get within firing range.

Ginny's eyes met Dennis' and he gave her a death glare. His hand was resting firmly on his wand and he was just waiting for her to make a move.

Ginny turned and walked toward the quidditch pitch. Watching Hermione and Neville make out was nauseating, and she would rather not lose her lunch over bloody Granger. Besides, she would get her revenge… and it would be brilliant.

"Oi Ginny," Cho called from the pitch.

"Hey Cho," Ginny replied. "Thanks for coming through for me last night."

"No problem," Cho responded. "I had a great time with Ron."

"Well you don't need to see him anymore. Unfortunately, the plan didn't work out as I expected, since Hermione decided to not to snatch Ron away from you after all."

"That's great," Cho replied. "Because I'd kill the hussie if she so much as laid a finger on my man."

"What?"

"Well, let's just say Ron and I had a very good time last night."

"But I thought… you were dating Mikey Corner?"

"I was… but your brother is sooooo generous," Cho blushed as a smirk emerged on her lips.

"You dirty whore," Ginny replied. "You didn't tell me you were actually going to seduce my brother."

"How d'you know he didn't seduce me?" Cho giggled.

Ginny looked Cho straight in the eye. "My brother Ron couldn't seduce a prostitute with 500 Galleons."

"As if you should talk," Cho purred. "Your seduction skills are so honed that you had to tie Dean Thomas to the bed just to get a quick bang and, if I'm not mistaken, didn't you say he couldn't perform?"

Ginny glared at Cho. "Is this the part where I scratch your face and pull your hair, or do I first have to slap you?"

"Umm… the slap definitely comes first. And it has to be a good firm bitchslap."

The girls burst out laughing.

"Sorry Cho, I just can't see it," Ginny stated. "I mean… I know it's great for Ron to have an easy bang like you but…"

"Did YOU just call ME an easy bang?"

"Why yes I did, sweetheart. You were the one who referred to my brother as 'generous' on your 'first date.'"

"And you know all about generosity, don't you, Ginny? Would you like me to recount your last boyfriends?"

"Let's not talk about old boyfriends, Cho. You know you don't want to go there."

"Maybe not, but now that _I'm_ getting some action, it puts things into perspective. You know what I mean, sweetheart?"

Ginny bitchslapped Cho. Cho scratched Ginny's face and pulled her hair. Ginny leapt on top of Cho and the two wrestled to the ground. A crowd begin forming around them cheering as the girls attacked each other.

"Ahem… ladies," Albus Dumbledore said, now standing over the two girls.

Ginny let go of Cho's hair and looked up. "Oh, we were just…"

"Busted," Cho added, releasing Ginny from a headlock.

**DRACO – DISINTEGRATION**

Draco left the Dungeon to go visit Harry in the Infirmary. It was now Sunday night. Draco had planned to visit Harry on Saturday night, but the shock of receiving the owl from his father ordering him to dump Potter prompted Draco to retreat to the Dungeon instead. Draco spent the last twenty-four hours in solitude, pondering over and over what he should do. Should he tell Harry the truth about the owl? Should he ignore the owl? Or should he just break it off? Why were things so bloody complicated?

Draco approached the entrance to the Infirmary. Next to the door was a large mirror with a gothic frame. Draco shuddered when at first he looked into the mirror and didn't see his own reflection. Suddenly, he realized that he was covered by Harry's invisibility cloak. Draco looked back at the vacant mirror, entranced by its emptiness. He knew what he had to do…

**HARRY – DISINTEGRATION**

"I was wondering when you'd come," Harry said, lying on his hospital bed. Harry had heard Draco's footsteps enter the room, and he figured that Malfoy was now seated on the bed adjacent to him.

Draco didn't reply to Harry's comment. There was silence for a few moments.

"I thought you'd come last night," Harry continued.

Draco still didn't reply. Harry reached over and grabbed at the location where he thought Draco was seated. After a few tries, Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and uncovered Draco. He was ghostly pale and stoic.

Harry beckoned for Draco to sit down next to him on the bed. Draco didn't move. A faint smirk appeared on Harry's lips.

"All right, enough with the silent treatment, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Draco replied.

"Nothing?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head tentatively.

"Well then come over here and kiss me, you prat," Harry giggled.

Draco didn't move.

"If I have to get out of this bed in order to claim what's mine, I'm gonna have to punish you, Malfoy," Harry joked.

Harry sat up and looked in Draco's eyes. He clearly wasn't amused. His murky grey eyes were sad. Very sad. Harry could detect that Draco was trembling ever so faintly, and yet he was working very hard to contain it. Harry climbed off of his bed and sat down on the bed next to Draco. Something must have happened. Harry knew it. But why wasn't Draco talking to him about it?

"Are you… all right?" Harry asked.

Draco did not reply. Harry laid his hand on top of Draco's shoulder and begin to lightly stroke it.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Me." Draco barked.

Harry jumped back reflexively, shocked.

"What? What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing's wrong, Potter," Draco replied coldly.

"Then why did you just bite my head off?" Harry asked, clearly upset.

"I didn't bite your head off. I told you to keep your fucking paws to yourself."

Harry's mouth dropped. He felt hurt… and violated… and at the same time extremely concerned.

"What happened, Malfoy? Don't bullshit me. I _know_ something happened."

"Nothing happened, Potter," Malfoy replied in a controlled monotone voice.

"So you expect me to believe that your behavior is normal? That it is normal for a bloke who bought me five dozen roses of Friday, who risked his life to save mine two days ago, who snogged with me for four hours the last time we were together in this very room… you expect me to believe that it's normal for someone who had been so brave and intimate to suddenly push me away?"

The was silence for several moments. Draco didn't reply.

"Look, I… I care about you, Draco. I can't help it. I need to know what happened. Please let me in. Tell me…"

"I said nothing happened, Potter."

"Don't insult me, Malfoy. I am not that dense. I know something happened and it hurts me to think that you wouldn't trust me enough to at least give me an explanation."

Draco remained silent. Harry continued:

"I want to know why you're suffering in silence, Draco. I need to know why you built a wall around yourself and are now afraid to let me in."

"Leave me alone, Potter."

"Alone? Why did you come here if you just wanted to be alone?"

"I came here… to tell you… that's it's over, Potter. Whatever we had is dead."

Harry looked at Draco, stunned. Draco eyes were flaring and he was working very hard to seem in control, but it was obvious that his words were manufactured.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Harry asked, blinking back tears.

"I don't give a fuck what you believe, Potter. It's over. I just thought you should know…"

Harry froze. Draco's venomous words stung Harry deeply, and yet he knew that Draco was suffering even more than he, and that Draco didn't really want it to end… at least not like this.

"Draco, stop this. You're hurting me. Is that really what you want?"

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. Draco looked at him, and at that moment Harry was sure he saw a terrified tear stain Draco's cheek as well. Trembling, Harry reached up and placed his hand on Draco's hand.

"Tell me what happened," Harry pleaded. "Please… I know… whatever it is… we can figure something out. Just don't shut me out, Draco…"

Draco looked like he was going to implode. He was trembling under the weight of Harry's hand. For a moment, Harry felt Draco grasp his palm, but then Draco suddenly let it go.

"I said… get your fucking hands off of me, Potter," Draco rasped.

Harry yanked his hand back, wounded. The two boys were both teary and yet the wall between them seemed impenetrable.

"You know," Harry said, "I still have nightmares where I relive my parents' murder, but I would never take those horrible dreams out on you. I still bear the guilt of Cedric Diggory's death, but I would never take that guilt out on you. My godfather was murdered by Bella Lestrange three months ago in an attack probably orchestrated by your father, but I would never take my pain out on you. SO HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TAKE YOUR SHIT OUT ON ME!!!"

Harry and Draco both froze, neither of them foreseeing Harry's outburst. The tension in the room was suffocating. Harry wiped an angry tear from his eye and continued:

"I'm gonna give you one last chance, Malfoy. Either you tell me what the fuck is going on, or you walk out that door right now and don't come back. Because as much as it tortures me to see you suffering like this, I would rather be alone than to remain like this with you."

Draco didn't reply. Instead, he stood up and began staggering towards the doorway. But when he was about halfway across the room, he turned and looked at Harry's tortured, tearstained face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Harry screamed.

Draco shuddered and then turned around and walked out of the room. Harry stared at the empty doorway, shaking.

**GINNY – SAVING PRIVATE POTTER**

"Men are pigs," Ginny stated.

""Scum," Harry replied.

"I hate them," Ginny added.

"Me, too."

"They're only good for one thing, and sometimes they can't even do that."

"Hey!" Harry replied.

Ginny smirked. "I knew I could get a rise out of you. You have to get out of bed, Harry. It's been two days since you were discharged from the Infirmary, and you're just sitting here, holed up in your dorm room, hiding from life."

"I like hiding from life," Harry replied, sulking.

"Well you're certainly not going to be hiding on Friday night?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember our date with Ollie?"

Harry paled. "Oh, that's on Friday?"

Ginny grinned. "It certainly is. And it will do you a lot of good to get out of this Hellhole for an evening and have some fun."

Harry shuddered. "You call _that_ fun?"

Ginny smirked. "Well it beats lying around here wallowing in self-pity."

"I am NOT wallowing in self-pity… well maybe just a little. I just don't understand what happened. I keep replaying our fight over and over, wondering what could possibly have prompted Draco to suddenly change so drastically overnight."

"It was probably his time of the month," Ginny replied.

"Men don't have times of the month," Harry retorted.

"Are you kidding? Guys can so act menopausal. He probably just freaked out about snogging with his former arch enemy. He'll get over it and come back begging... I promise."

"But will I take him back…?"

"Well, of course you're gonna take him back. Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You might be proud, but you're not stupid. But I think it would do Draco some good to know that you went out on a date with another man."

"Ginny, it's not a date, and…. I can't use people like that."

"Fine. A 'not-a-real-date' date. Whatever. But that prat will still become insanely jealous, even if you guys aren't speaking at the moment."

"Really?" Harry asked, feeling slightly better.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

**PANSY – SAVING PRIVATE MALFOY**

Pansy brought Draco some soup. Chicken soup. She put the soup next to his bed and sat down on the chair next to him. He ignored her.

"You have to eat," Pansy said.

"Sod off, bitch," Draco replied.

"I know you mean that as a term of endearment," Pansy added, messing up Draco's hair. Draco rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"Leave me alone," he replied.

"Only if you promise you'll eat. I'm worried about you, Draco. You've been sick for two days. I think you should see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll eat," Draco hissed into his pillow.

"You'd better… the Halloween Ball is going to be here in a few weeks, and you can't go to the ball looking like you are recovering from jaundice."

Draco glared at her. "How dare you… you know very well that even if I had jaundice I would never go to the ball appearing like I had jaundice."

"I meant that metaphorically," Pansy replied.

"Well, I meant that literally," Draco retorted.

"So what d'you think we should wear to the ball?" Pansy asked, changing the subject. "We have to be the objects of desire."

Draco's eyes suddenly lit up and a faint smirk appeared across his face.

"Yes, and we shall. I think you should wear something _really_ sexy. Maybe we'll go shopping for a dress robe in Hogsmeade on Friday evening after school lets out."

"Oh, Drakey-Poo. You already look better. But we can't go to Hogsmeade unless you get well. Now eat your soup."

**HARRY – FENDING OFF HIS BEST MATES**

Harry was feeling better after his conversation with Ginny. It was now Thursday, one day before his outing with Wood and Ginny, and he finally left the dormitory and attended some classes. Dumbledore had suspended Harry's detention indefinitely after his injury, and Harry was hopeful that the Headmaster would conveniently forget to reinstate it.

On his way back from Divination, Harry was cornered by Hermione and Ron.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, glowing.

"Yeah, hey mate," Ron replied.

Both of them were in way too good of a mood for Harry's liking.

"Er… hi guys."

"We haven't really chatted with you since you were released from the Infirmary," Hermione and Ron cheered in unison.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling that well…" Harry replied uneasily. Ginny had already told Harry about Ron's relationship with Cho and Hermione's relationship with Neville, and quite frankly the last thing he needed was to hear about how happy they were now that they were both in love.

"Well, we have some great news, Harry," Hermione and Ron replied, again in unison.

Harry shuddered. "Go on…"

"You first, Hermione," Ron said.

"Well, Harry, Neville and I have started dating. And I am so happy and… he even carries my books for me when we go to the library, and he's just so sweet and innocent and nice."

Harry feigned a smile. "That's really great, Hermione. I'm so glad you're happy."

"And guess what, mate," Ron added. "I've been dating Cho. I hope you don't mind."

"No Ron, I don't have a problem with you shagging my ex-girlfriend without asking me. You just go right on ahead."

"That's great, but how did you know we were shagging?"

"Don't ask."

"I won't."

"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you lost your virginity before I did," Hermione added.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Harry dashed off in the distance.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked.

"Beats me," Hermione replied.

"Well, d'you want to go on a double date on Friday night?"

"Sure, and we can invite Harry. I'm sure he'd _love_ to join us."

**HERMIONE – THE INVITATION**

"What d'you mean you already have plans?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked back up at Hermione and Ron, who were both standing over his bed in the boy's dorm room. It was now Thursday night.

"I've made plans with Ginny and Oliver," Harry replied.

"Well, that's great," Ron added. "We could all go out in a group!"

"Umm... not this time, Ron. We have a threesome planned."

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron replied in horror.

"Not that kind of threesome. It's just that Ginny planned an event for just the three of us and she has been really looking forward to it and I don't want to interfere…"

"Well, maybe I can talk to Ginny," Ron replied.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, you talk to her," Harry replied. "But it's not a big deal. We can do something over the weekend, on Saturday or Sunday perhaps."

"Great, I'll tell Neville and Cho," Hermione replied. "We can all go out on Saturday night."

"Umm… if you don't mind, I'd rather just go out with the two of you… alone."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "You don't want to be around Neville?"

"I thought you liked Cho?" Ron added.

"I do," Harry pleaded. "I like them both… a lot. But I'm not in the mood for being around couples, okay?"

There was a resonating silence.

"Okay mate, whatever you want…" Ron replied, slightly hurt.

Hermione patted Harry on the head. "You sure you wouldn't want to invite Dr…"

Harry swatted her.

"Huh?" Ron said.

"Nothing," Hermione and Harry replied in unison. Hermione locked eyes with Harry. She suddenly realized that something had happened between him and Malfoy.

"Erm… Harry, I need you to come with me to the library to help research… erm… Divination."

Ron looked at her in horror. "Since when did you study Divination?"

"There's always a time to try new things, Ron. Now come along, Harry. We need to go to the library. Bye Ron! Let's go, Harry. Right now."

"Bye," Ron replied, slightly confused.

**HARRY – THE LONG WALK TO HOGSMEADE**

It was now Friday night, and Harry was getting ready for his big night out. He wanted to wear jeans and a tee-shirt, but somehow Ginny convinced him that spandex and leather would be much more appropriate for the occasion.

Harry was relieved that his conversation with Hermione had gone over well last night. After they had left Ron, Harry had dropped all of the details about his break up with Malfoy, and Hermione was very understanding and supportive.

But now it was time for the date.

"How do I look?" Harry asked.

"You look ravishing, darling. I love skinny boys in leather."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Harry asked.

Ginny just pinched him on the rear.

"Owww…"

"Alright, let's go," Ginny said.

"Where's Wood?" Harry asked.

"He had a late Quidditch practice. He said he's meet us at the pub."

Harry nodded, and he and Ginny left to go to Merlin's End. While they were hiking down to Hogsmeade, Harry turned to Ginny, who looked devastating in her body hugging pink latex get-up.

"Um… Ginny, is that what you're going to wear to the Halloween Ball?" Harry asked.

Ginny glared at him. "Well of course not, we have to go dress robe shopping."

"We do?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, I'm going to be your date, right?" Ginny stated.

"You are? Um… I never really thought much about it," Harry replied.

"Great, well I accept," Ginny said. "It was so sweet of you to ask."

"Er… you're welcome… I guess," Harry replied uneasily.

"Just think… we're gonna make Draco soooooooooooooooo jealous."

"You're evil, you know that," Harry noted.

"No, I'm just a vindictive castrating bitch. You were right all along. But being vindictive has its benefits, and poor Drakey-Poo doesn't know what he's in for."

Harry grinned as they arrived in Hogsmeade. Ginny led Harry to the secret entrance of Merlin's End. Nervously, Harry stepped into the doorway.

**HERMIONE – THE DOUBLE DATE FROM HELL**

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Cho arrived at The Three Broomsticks for dinner. It was still Friday night, and the couples were out for their first official double date. Hermione had convinced Dennis Creevey to take the night off, noting that she could protect Neville from his unofficial fan club. Hence, it was just the four of them.

After placing their orders, Cho put her arm around Ron and cooed:

"So, I thought Harry would be joining us."

"Harry didn't want to be around couples," Ron replied. Hermione kicked him.

"Owww… Hermione," Ron whined.

"That's not it. Harry hasn't been feeling well since his injury and he was feeling a bit claustrophobic and didn't want to come out to this place on Friday night because it always gets so busy…"

"But he said..." Ron replied, before getting kicked again. "Owww!"

"Well, send him my regards," Cho replied.

"So how has Harry been doing?" Neville asked. "I haven't really talked to him much. Has he been dating?"

Hermione glared at Neville. "No, now can we _please_ stop talking about Harry? I'm still very upset about his injury. I really can't handle any more conversation about…"

"But Hermione, isn't it interesting that both of us are dating and Harry's still single. Maybe we should fix him up?" Ron asked enthusiastically. "Cho, I'm sure you know some great girls in Ravenclaw would love to date Harry."

Cho and Hermione choked on their butterbeers simultaneously.

"Ron, why don't we let Harry find himself… a nice… girl… yeah," Cho replied awkwardly.

"Great idea, Cho," Hermione said. "Let's toast to _not_ interfering in Harry's sex life… I mean love life."

Cho and Hermione toasted awkwardly. Neville watched them, amused. Ron was oblivious.

"On the subject of relationship, why don't we talk about our past relationships," Ron added, very upbeat.

Hermione groaned. "Fine. Just let's not talk about Harry. Anyway, I've never had any real relationships before Neville. I mean, I causally dated Victor, but I never really took him seriously. Now it's your turn, Neville."

"I've never dated anyone either," Neville replied. "This is boring. Can we please talk about something other than dating or couples?"

"Wait, I'm next," Cho explained. "And have I to tell you guys this one. You see, prior to Ron, I've had the worst luck with men. I mean… its been horrible! My first boyfriend was murdered, my second one was queer, and my last one always had a bloody headache. And people wondered why I am on Lithium? Isn't that hilarious? Why isn't anyone laughing?"

"Umm Cho, did you just say that your second boyfriend was queer?" Ron asked nervously.

Cho turned ghost pale. Hermione spit out her butterbeer.

"Yeah, I meant that he was really weird. Yeah, weird."

Ron looked at Hermione, who was about to have an aneurism. He turned back to Cho.

"Wasn't your second boyfriend Harry?" Ron asked even more nervously.

"Okay, this is all a misunderstanding," Hermione said. "Neville, why don't you teach Ron and Cho about the word Riaprian."

Neville ignored her. "Ron, how could you be so dense? Why are we making such a big deal about Harry's sexual preference. I mean… you knew, right?"

Hermione kicked Neville. He glared at her until he suddenly realized the gravity of his statement. Neville nervously turned toward Ron. Ron's jaw dropped in horror. He looked at a ghost pale Cho and then a very guilty-looking Hermione and a sheepish Neville.

"You all knew, didn't you? And nobody told me."

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said. "We all figured it out for ourselves. There was no privy information. It's not a big deal. He's still Harry. He's still your best mate. Calm down!"

"Hermione, I know he told you. You're just lying to protect him. Harry never tells anything to me. I'm always the last to know. I'm never good enough, right? He can't trust me, right? I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE NOBODY TOLD ME!"

Ron stood up from his seat. The whole restaurant was suddenly silent. Everybody was watching Ron closely.

"Oh sod off, all of you!" Ron sneered, before angrily bolting out of the restaurant.

Hermione glared at Cho, pointing her finger at the door.

"What?" Cho asked.

"You got us into this mess, you get to deal with Ron. I need to go find Harry."

Cho nodded and left. Neville turned to Hermione. "But I don't get what the big deal is. I mean, I figured it out years ago…"

"Let's go Neville," Hermione replied, dumping a few sickles on the table and dragging Neville out of the restaurant.

**PANSY – THE AFTERMATH**

Pansy was pretending to be entranced in a conversation with Draco about her new dress robe when actually she had been eavesdropping on the double date from hell the entire time. After Ron started screaming and stormed out of the room, Pansy looked over at Draco devilishly.

"So, Harry Potter's a quiff. Good to know."

Draco swallowed hard. "Yeah, good to know."

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**Author's Note: **Chapter 11 is over, but burning questions remain. Will Harry and Draco ever get back together? Will Harry punish Draco for being a really bad, anticommunicative bastard? How do Pansy and Oliver fit into this fucked-up equation? Oh, and uh, will none of this matter if Ron murders Harry in Chapter 12?

**Please Review!**


End file.
